Le sang de ses veines
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: Je m'appelle Chloé. Ou Suena, comme vous voulez. J'ai découvert récemment que je suis une elfe noire. J'ai passé un pacte avec Voldemort: je dois convertir Harry Potter aux Ténèbres... ABANDONNÉE
1. Prophétie et transformation

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'avais eu une 'tite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, alors je l'ai couchée sur papier et.. ben v'là ce que ça donne..**

**Bonne lecture!

* * *

**

_Dans une grotte qui existe depuis des millénaires, il y a une immense bibliothèque. Son attrait est qu'elle cache en ses rayons des livres uniques, rassemblant tout le savoir du monde, accumulé, parfois oublié depuis des siècles. Deux ouvrages uniques et des plus importants se trouvent dans un des rayons: _"Le livre des Ames"_, qui relate la vie de chaque être vivant possédant une forme d'intelligence suffisament développée, et _"Le livre des Destinées" _qui reprend toutes les prophéties ayant été écrites. Jetons un coup d'oeil au Livre des Ames:_

« Chloé Delcour. 14 ans. Fille aînée de trois enfants, a deux petits frères. Est surnommée 'Suena'. Myope. Ambidextre. Une tentative de suicide à son actif et une dépression qui a duré plus d'un an. Ne fume pas. Ne se drogue pas. Boit de temps en temps de l'alcool (mais pas souvent et en très petites quantité). Enfant seule, ça fait deux ans qu'elle s'est éloignée sentimentalement de sa famille. S'est récemment rendue compte qu'elle ne s'attachait à personne, et que l'éloignement de sa famille ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Passionée de lecture, et de mythes anciens. A un goût prononcé pour la littérature fantastique. Aime les films d'action, fantastique et d'horreur. N'est absolument pas dégoûtée par la vue du sang ou de blessures/infections qui dégouteraient n'importe quel humain normalement constitué à cet âge-là. Méprise les m'as-tu-vu er les 'poufs'. A un physique qui paraît normal, mais à les épaules légèrement plus larges que la moyenne. Brune aux yeux bruns, sa peau ferait pâlir d'envie un vampire. A une force égale à celle d'un garçon en forme bien qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte et qu'elle ne fait pas d'efforts physiques particuliers. Très bonne pour ce qui est des abdos et les étirements, peut avoir un niveau sportif légèrement plus haut que la moyenne en course, abdos, muscu, natation, self-defense et badminton quand elle fait des efforts (ce qu'elle ne fait jamais, sauf quand il faut passer ses examens d'éducation physique). A pratiqué beaucoup d'activités physiques différentes, mais n'en a jamais continuée une plus d'un an (a fait: danse espagnole, africaine, jazz, classique (une semaine! A pas tenu plus!), badminton, judo, natation, volley-ball, G.R.S. et dernièrement, escrime). A voyagé dans plusieurs pays (Belgique, France, Suisse, Allemagne, Pays-Bas, Italie, Luxembourg, Egypte, Grèce, Etats-Unis, Canada, Québec), habite à Londres. Va dans un collège privé. A un bon niveau scolaire, sans pour autant étudié (elle passe son temps à lire, mais personne ne la voie jamais dans un bouquin scolaire). 85 pour 100 de moyenne (arrive à avoir 95 pour 100 si elle étudie). A peu d'amis, la plupart sous des connaissances. Joue du piano. Aime toutes les musiques, en particulier celles qui ont du rythme. Se destine à une carrière dans la médecine, plus précisement dans la psychiatrie. Croie à la magie et à l'imaginaire, mais pas à l'Amour avec un grand 'A' et à l'espoir. A un attrait profond pour la mort, surtout depuis sa tentative de suicide. Caractère du genre cynique/sarcastique/colérique/fermé. Apprécie les jurons. Une porte de prison peut parfois être plus bavarde, mais quand elle parle, elle a un humour douteux. »

_Et maintenant jetons un coup d'oeil au livre des Destinées:_

« Née dans l'Ombre, elle vivra dans la Lumière,

A la maturité trouvée, sa nature se dévoilera,

Son penchant pour le sang s'amplifira,

Elle cherchera à retrouver les siens.

Celui qui essaya de la détourner

De sa Destinée,

Les doigts se mordra,

Car de l'Espoir,

Le volte-face elle provoquera.

Le côté dans lequel elle se trouvera,

A coup sûr gagnera,

Et bonne place elle trouvera,

Dans l'ordre qui s'imposera.

Mais son coeur peut la perdre,

Aimer elle ne doit pas,

Si un jour elle ne veut pas être retrouver inerte,

Et que la sentence tombera. »

* * *

Quand l'aube rouge se leva, une jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. 

Sa tête! Elle était en feu!

Elle poussa un cri de douleur quand elle se sentit étirée dans tous les sens. Chaque parcelle de peau semblait être chauffé au fer blanc. Quand enfin, tout s'arrêta, elle pencha la tête par-dessus son lit et vomit.

Elle se leva en titubant, et un cri de surprise s'étouffa dans sa gorge quand elle vit son reflet dans le miroir de la penderie. Ce n'était pas elle!

Il y avait une sublime créature à la peau couleur bleu/gris foncé presque noir, une cascade de cheveux blancs s'arrêtant à mi-dos. De grands yeux noirs, une silhouette fine et élancée, elle paraissait avoir un bon mètre quatre-vingts (ce qui est très grand pour une fille), soit à peine cinq centimètres de plus que sa taille normale, et surtout, ses oreilles étaient beaucoup trop pointues pour que ce soit normal!

Elle portait une sublime tenue de cuir qui la moulait un peu trop à son goût, et un anneau simple en argent avec une perle comme accessoire sur le petit doigt de sa main droite.

Elle recula d'un pas, terrifiée, et glissa sur un vêtement qui traînait par terre (sa chambre était très bordélique). Bref, elle se retrouva sur les fesses en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut dire.

Elle se releva en marmonnant quelques jurons bien sentis, puis sursauta quand elle entendit une voix:

-Tss, tss.. ce n'est pas un vocabulaire pour une jeune fille.

Elle se retourna et demanda d'un ton menaçant à l'inconnu qui se trouvait devant elle:

-Que faites-vous dans ma chambre?

**_A suivre.._**

* * *

**Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? C'est bien? Pas bien? N'hésitez pas à lâcher des comm's! Pour ça, c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche '_Submit rewiew' _puis _'Go' _! **

**Kissous, Shad.**


	2. Suena du clan des Loups Noirs

**Ce chapitre est tout spécialement dédié à _Ertis_ (j't'adore!), à _Rebecca-Black_ (merci pour la rewiew) et à _Satji _!**

**Bonne lecture!

* * *

**

_-Que faites-vous dans ma chambre?_

Chapitre 2:

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, répondit-il d'un ton narquois.

-QUE-FAITES-VOUS-DANS-MA-CHAMBRE? répéta-elle en grondant.

-On m'a envoyé ici, dit-il d'un ton neutre, je dois discuter de certaines choses avec toi.

Il se tût, et elle en profita pour le détailler: cheveux blonds et humides, yeux bruns aux reflets rouges(ou bien elle avait rêvé?), peau bronzée, assez grand (plus qu'elle en tout cas), séduisant, sa voix était envoûtante. Il était habillé d'un short hawaïen et avait des goutelettes d'eau sur le corps. On aurait dit qu'il était occupé à surfer juste avant de venir ici.

-Votre nom, demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-On m'appelle Loky, répondit-il plein de suffisance.

Elle ouvrit des yeux effarés, puis se précipita sur sa bibliothèque et en retira un livre qu'elle feuilleta d'une manière effrenée.

-Non... murmura-t-elle, c'est impossible...

-Qu'est-ce qui est impossible? demanda-t-il avec cet accent moqueur qui était revenu.

-Ton vrai nom! tonna-t-elle, dis-moi ton vrai nom!

-On m'appelle Loky, repétat-il.

Chloé sortit précipitamment de sa chambre. En laissant tomber le livre. Loky le ramassa et lut:

_"Loky: démon de classe moyenne. Caractère généralement enjoué et moqueur, a été appellé comme ça à cause des farces qu'il fait. Aime beaucoup les îles où il fait chaud. Peut-être utilisé comme messager par des démons supérieurs, s'entend plus ou moins bien avec les autres peuples de la nuit et les sorciers. Se nourrit de viande crue, de chaire humaine (uniquement de moldus (ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique), de cracmols ou de vierges), et animale. Aime vivre peinard."_

Il regarda le titre:

_"Peuples de la Nuit, créatures des Enfers, cultes de la Lune et du Feu"_

Mais comment elle a pû se procurer ce bouquin, se demanda-t-il. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait si vite découvert! Maintenant il fallait la retrouver, elle pouvait être dangereuse.

Il se concentra sur elle et disparut comme un mirage, sans aucuns bruits (comme Cole pour ceux qui connaissent Charmed). Il réaparut dans un parc, la lumière des lampadaires donnait un aspect étrange à l'endroit, il entendit les bruits de quelqu'un qui courrait, on le bouscula violement, il entendit un vague "Désolée!" puis la personne repartie en courant.

Une minute... cette odeur... c'était la fille!

Il se lança à sa poursuite, et arriva à la coincer quelques rues plus louin.

-Vous! s'écria-t-elle. Ne m'approcher pas, démon!

Elle recula de quelques pas, mais il réussit à la coincée contre un mur.

-J'en ai assez, grogna-t-il, mais quelle idée de me faire courir!

Ses yeux virèrent au rouge et il contiua:

-Si tu essayes encore de t'échapper, tu meures, compris?

Elle hocha lentement la tête, puis il continua:

-Si tu m'avais laissé parler, tu aurais sû que j'avais des choses importantes à te dire! Merde, Suena, tu...

-Comment connaissez-vous mon surnom? interrompit-elle.

-Pas ton surnom, c'est ton véritable prénom! Tu t'appeles Suena, du clan des Loups Noirs! Tu n'as pas encore compris? Tu es une elfe noire! Tu ne peux pas retourner dans ta famille d'adoption, tu as vu ton apparence? (il fit apparaître un miroir et elle s'observa, sans dire un mot) Tu ne sais pas pratiquer la magie, tu ne pourras pas changer d'apparence. Dommage, n'est-ce pas? ironisa-t-il.

Il la dévisagea, lui rendit son livre puis se retourna, et sa voix retentit à ses oreilles alors qu'il s'éloignait:

-Nous pourrions t'apprendre la magie! Tu pourrais connaître ta véritable famille! Tu serais puissante! Adieu Suena, fille du clan des Loups Noirs...

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, puis courrut pour le rejoindre, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle ne vit pas le sourire sardonique de Loky, il avait réussit, elle serait sous peu dans leur camp.

**_A suivre.._**

* * *

**Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? C'est bien? Pas bien? N'hésitez pas à lâcher des comm's! Pour ça, c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche '_Submit rewiew' _puis _'Go' _! **

**Kissous, Shad.**

**Ps: merci bcp pour les rewiews précédentes, elles m'ont fait très plaisir!**


	3. Alliance avec les mangemorts

**Et valà le nouveau chapitre! Je saute toute une partie de l'histoire, je sais, mais je la mettrai peut-êtyre plus tard...**

**Bonne lecture!

* * *

**

**_Un an plus tard, sur le Chemin de Traverse, fin d'après-midi._**

Une silhouette encapuchonnée marchait d'un pas rapide. Malgré la foule, elle n'avait aucun mal à se frayer un chemin. On aurait dit que les gens l'évitaient soigneusement.

-Chloé!

Un garçon, grand, blond, la vingtaine, rejoignit la silhouette. Un sourire se devinait sur les lèvres de cette dernière.

-Lucas.

Le garçon grimaça, puis marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à " ...déteste... noms de code humains...".

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici?

Loky (car c'est bien lui! Mais comme vous êtes perspicace (ton ironique), je ne doute absolument pas que vous l'ayez compris tout de suite...) lui dit d'un air narquois:

-Mais voyons, c'est évident! J'ai retrouvé, complétement par hasard bien sûr, mon élève préférée! Et comme elle est _si _gentille et _si _sympa, elle va me laisser l'accompagner jusqu'à sa destination.

-Je te ferais juste remarquer que je ne suis **pas **gentille et je ne suis **pas** sympa! Mais par contre, dans toute la mansuétude dont je suis capable, je t'autorise à rester avec moi.

-Vous êtes trop bonne, princesse, ironisa-t-il.

Ils échangèrent les derniers potins, et chemin fesant, ils allèrent dans l'Allée des Embrumes. A présent, ils chuchotaient, mais n'arrêtèrent pas pour autant leur conversation. Jusqu'à ce que...

-Putain! Tu regardes jamais où tu poses tes pieds!

En effet, un garçon aux cheveux blonds vénitiens, et magnifiques yeux gris aciers dans lequels on avait envie de se perdre, enfin bref, Drago Malefoy (j'vais pas continuer la description, c'est Drago. Point. Pas un magnifiiiiiique éphèbe tel mon ryry d'amûûûr, avec ses yeux émeraudes si envoûtants, et ses cheveux noirs corbeaux qui... Hem, hem, veuillez excusez l'auteur qui à _légèrement_ déliré en parlant de 'ry), bref, Drago avait fonçé en plein sur Chloé. Il la regardait avec un mépris incroyable et dit en la snobant:

-Tu n'avais qu'à m'éviter, stupide... Stupide quoi au juste? T'as tellement honte de ton visage que tu ne le montre pas? Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que tu ne sois qu'une sang-de-bourbe!

Chloé saisit le blondinet à la gorge et le plaqua sur un mur. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, et son visage virait au pourpre.

-Ecoute moi, blondinet! Je ne suis pas une sang-de-bourbe, et encore moins une stupide humaine!

En disant cela, sa capuche se releva légèrement, permettant à Drago de voir sa bouche, son nez, et surtout, sa peau bleue/noire.

-Excusezmoijenesavaispasmaispourriezvousmelâchersilvousplaitmadamelelfejetouffe!

Chloé lâcha le garçon et reparti comme si de rien n'était, se souciant de lui autant que d' une vulgaire chausette. Loky avait observé toute la scène, avec son éternel sourire narquois accroché au coin des lèvres. Il n'avait fait aucun geste qui aurait pû aider le garçon. S'il mourrait, quelle importance? Ce n'était qu'un stupide humain!

Ils entrèrent dans une ruelle adjacente, et frappèrent à une grande porte en acier. La porte s'entrebailla et une voix grogna:

-C'est qui?

-Loky et Suena.

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus largement, leur permettant ainsi de passer. Ils saluèrent d'un vague hochement de tête le portier et accesoirement propriétaire du bar, et longèrent le couloir qui abouttit à une grande salle voûtée, avec une piste de danse au centre, quelques estrades et barres de strip-teaseuses, et le bar sur un côté de la salle. L'ambiance était assez chaude, surtout avec les filles qui se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique.

Suena se dirigea vers une table à part, où se trouvait déjà un homme. Celui-là était un humain, ce qui était assez surprenant dans un bars réservé habituellemnt aux elfes, vampires, loups-garous, démons, harpies...

Suena le salua, et s'assit à la table, accompagnée de Loky. L'homme le fixa d'un air réprobateur:

-Je croyais que tu devais être seule.

-Celui-là est un ami de confiance. Il ne dira rien.

-Comme tu veux. Sinon, parlons affaires. Acceptes-tu d'être notre alliée?

-Quels avantages y auraient-ils pour moi?

-Du sang. L'adréaline du combat. La liberté à la fin de la guerre.

-Si je vis encore! Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, mangemort! Si j'accepte, que devrais-je faire?

-Jurez loyauté au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si vous acceptez, il a déjà une mission de prévue pour vous. A Poudlard.µ

-Poudlard? Je suis une elfe, et non une sorcière! Pour qui me prend-t-il!

-Ne vous fâchez, dit précipitamment le mangemort suite au brusque accès d'humeur de l'elfe noire, il aimerait que vous fassiez changer de camp un des élèves de Poudlard! Un élève qui pourrait se révèler un atout précieux!

-Tiens donc! Et quel est ce gamin?

-Désolé, mais mon maître m'interdit de vous révélez cette information tant que n'aurez pas accepter de collaborer.

-Et si je te torture?

-Je suis celui que vous rencontrez parce que je suis capable de résister à toute forme de torture. Même à celle des elfes noirs.

-Ah oui? Vérifions ça!

Elle envoya une petite décharge électrique au mangemort, et celui-ci sursauta, une grimace de douleur déformant ses traits.

-"Je suis capable de résister à toute forme de torture" imita-t-elle avec une voix ironique, on ne dirait pas! Le nom!

-Ha-Harry Potter.

Suena réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Harry Potter, hein? Voldemort ni allait pas de main morte. Mais ça pouvait être amusant.

-Dis à ton maître que j'accepte l'alliance, et que je vais me préparer pour la mission. Et dépêche-toi, _hombre_. (homme en espagnol)

Le mangemort hocha vivement la tête, puis disparut dans un "Crack!" sonore.

-"Je vais me préparer pour la mission" répéta Loky, non mais vraiment! On dirait un chien à son maî-maître!

Suena ignora la remarque, puis demanda:

-Tu m'accompages?

-Moi? Tu rigoles! T'aurais pas _oublier _par hasard, que je me nourris d'humains? A la fin de l'année, il n'y aura plus un seul élève dans l'école!

-Comme si ça t'importais! siffla Suena. Dis plutôt que t'as pas envie de te retrouver dans un endroit plein de petits sorciers!

-Ilo y a de ça, admit le démon, mais Dumbledore, même s'il devient sénile, pourrait facilement me repérer! Ca m'ennuie de le reconnaître, mais j'ai aucunes chances de passer pour un élève!

-Qui te parle de devenir élève? Je pensais plutôt à t'avoir comme prof!

Loky la fusilla du regard, puis disparut comme un mirage. Suena jura, puis sortit du bar. Elle avait remis sa capuche, et marcha sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle réfléchissait à la manière de convaincre Loky de devenir prof, quand quelqu'un la bouscula.

Elle s'étala lamentablement par terre, sa capuche était tombée, dévoilant aux yeux de tous son visage. Elle regarda ses mains avec panique, puis soupira de soulagement: elles avaient la couleur de peau des humains, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait repris son ancienne apparence.

Elle se releva et fusilla du regard celui qui l'avait fait tomber. Elle se figea quand elle rencontra un regard émeraude...

**_A suivre.._**

* * *

**Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? C'est bien? Pas bien? N'hésitez pas à lâcher des comm's! Pour ça, c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche '_Submit rewiew' _puis _'Go' _! **

**Kissous, Shad.**


	4. Rencontre ils se sont foncés dedans!

**Merci beaucoup pour les rewiews! Elles me font très plaisir! Un immense merci à:**

**_Ertis, Erzulie, Rebecca-Black, carrie myrrdrin, BatThor _et_ Verlorener Engel.

* * *

_**

Harry s'était ennuyé comme un rat mort pendant tout l'été. Du moins le début. Au programme : dormir, manger, devoirs, manger, promenade dehors, envoi de parchemin tous les trois jours à l'Ordre, dormir, etc.

Et ce pendant tout juillet. A la fin juillet, le 30 très exactement à 12h34 et 52 secondes, il avait reçu une lettre de ses 'amis'. Enfin, 'amis' était un bien grand mot, sachant que c'était la première lettre qu'il recevait depuis le début de l'été. Alors évidemment, il était content le ryry !

Mais il le fut beaucoup moins à la fin de la lettre, le texte était très court et aussi, très impersonnel semblait-il. Cette fichue lettre disait :

_« Harry, _

Super. Même pas un 'Salut, Harry' ou un 'Cher Harry', on dirait qu'ils écrivent cette lettre parce qu'ils y sont obligés.

_Nous sommes véritablement désolés de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt, mais le professeur Dumbledore nous l'avait interdit, pour ta sécurité._

Ma sécurité ? Mon oeil, ouais ! Dites plutôt que vous n'aviez pas envie de vous bougez le cul pour m'écrire une putain de lettre ! Et Dumbledore par-ci, Dumbledore par-là, vous ne faites que lui lécher les bottes à ce vieux qui se croit omniscient ! Bon, c'est vrai que jusqu'à l'année précédente, je faisais la même chose, je comprends que Weasley fasse la même chose, mais Granger ! Elle dont on dit qu'elle est l'élève la plus intelligente de l'école ! Une minute, j'ai appelé comment Ron et Hermione ? Weasley et Granger ? Je deviens comme Malefoy, là ! Et meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde !

_On nous a autorisé à écrire cette lettre uniquement pour t'annoncer que tu ne pourras pas venir au Terrier ou au QG. C'est bien trop dangereux pour toi, et tu es beaucoup mieux dans ta famille, avec la protection que t'otroie (dsl, je sais plus cmt ça s'écrit !) ta tante, dixit Dumbledore._

Hoouuuuu ! Le beau prétexte pour dire qu'ils ne veulent plus de moi ! Et après quoi ? J'aurai plus le droit d'aller à Poudlard peut-être ?

_Par contre (enfin une nouvelle réjouissante, Harry !), Dumbledore dit que comme tu as besoin d'aller acheter tes affaires, mais que malheureusement il ne peut pas envoyer quelqu'un à ta place pour les uniformes, il t'autorise à aller au Chemin de Traverse le vendredi 29 août, on se retrouve au Chaudron Baveur à dix heures, n'est-ce pas ? Rémus viendra te chercher. Mais malheureusement, tu ne pourras pas repartir avec nous au QG, tu retourneras dans ta famille. Rémus t'expliquera comment on s'organisera pour la rentrée._

_Salutations,_

_Hermione et Ron._

_PS (de Ron) : Hermione et moi, on sort ensemble ! Yesssssssssssssssssss ! »_

Alors, la belette et le castor ensemble ? Tsssss ! Probablement un des pires couples de à Poudlard depuis sa création ! Une minute... il les avait appelés castor et belette ? Là, c'est sûr, il était comme Malefoy ! Auuuuu seeeecooooooouuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrsssssssss !

-POTTER ! LES INFORMATIONS COMMENCENT !

Et oui, depuis le début des vacances, c'était comme ça. Son _cher _oncle l'appellait pour lui signaler que le journal télévisé commençait. 'Faut dire que les menaces à la gare avaient portés leur fruits...

Bref, son oncle l'appellait quand les informations commençaient. C'était tant mieux, car il n'avait plus à ce cacher dans les fleurs de la tante Pétunia.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas pressé, il avait été suffisament énervé à cause de la lettre. Et, _comme par hasard_, il ne recevait plus la gazette. Il était près à parier que Dumbledore était derrière tout ça.

Quand il daignat _enfin _descendre, les informations étaient presque terminées, mais il entendit quelque chose qui l'intêréssa particulièrement :

_- ...et enfin, un affreux meurtre aurait été commis au centre même de Londres. La famille Delcour, dont la fille aînée Chloé est portée disparue depuis l'été passé, a été retrouvée par la voisine des Delcour dans les environs de 20h30, hier soir, alors qu'un dîner familial avait été organisé. L'état des corps était effroyable, les adultes auraient eu le ventre ouvert, et les entrailles sorties. Ils étaient pendus par leurs intestins aux lustres de l'appartement. Il semblerait que leurs enfants aient été obligés à regarder le spectacle, puis aient été égorgés. Des symboles cabalistiques ont été dessinés en cercle tout autour des sept enfants présents, avec leur sang. Ils avaient également les yeux arrachés et la langue coupée._

_Sinon, l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête nous fait savoir qu'il n'a encore rien trouvé, par la moindre petite empreinte, «C'est du travail de professionnel, dit-il, et... »_

Harry eut le souffle coupé. Cette mise en scène lui rappellait quelque chose...

Il remonta dans sa chambre en courant, et feuilleta rapidement un bouquin qu'un mystérieux bienfaiteur lui avait envoyé, le titre était _« Tout sur les sacrifices humains »_.

Il tomba enfin sur la page qui l'intérêssait, c'était écrit noir sur blanc, à côté d'une image un peu trop réelle à son goût :

_« Ce genre de sacrifice est pratiqué par les elfes noirs. Il consiste à prendre l'énergie vitale des personnes sacrifiées. Cette énergie peut avoir plusieurs vertues pour l'exécutant du sacrifice, elle permet de renforcer et de stabiliser les pouvoirs, ou bien de prendre la jeunesse des sacrifiés. Mais dans ce cas, on pratiquera plutôt le sacrifice à la premise phase de la lune croissante, tandis que si l'on veut renforcer ses pouvoirs, il est de coutume de faire ce sacrifice par une nuit sans lune. Ce sacrifice est spécial, dans le fait que les sacrificiés doivent être obligatoirement du même sang (ou au moins avoir un lien de sang, comme pour les enfants adoptés), mais surtout pas de la chair de l'exécutant du sacrifice. Ce qui veut dire que les sacrifiés peuvent être des frères ou soeurs, les parents, des oncles ou des tantes... mais pas de la descendance du sacrificateur. _(na : ça existe ce mot ?) _On remarquera que ces sacrifices étaient particulièrement à la mode au XIIème siècle. La reine des elfes noirs de cette époque, a tué presque toute sa famille pour avoir pouvoir et jeunesse. Il est amusant de savoir que cette même reine fut sacrifiée par sa propre fille. »_

Ok. Alors la famille Delcour a été sacrifiée. Mais était-ce leur fille, cette Chloé, qui avait sacrifié sa famille ? Mais cette famille était moldue ! Comment donc leur fille pourrait connaître ce sacrifice-là ? Cela devait être dû au hasard, ou alors c'était un autre membre de la famille Delcour.

Mais Harry ne croyait pas au hasard, surtout pas à ce genre de hasard là.

OoO

Comme il savait qu'il n'y aurait rien à faire avant le 29 août, Harry s'était inscrit l'après-midi même dans un club de sport à Londres, _loin _de sa _chère_ famille (il mettait environ deux heures pour l'aller/retour, ce qui l'arrangeait puisqu'au moins il voyait sa famille, mieux il se portait).

Un truc à savoir était que depuis le début des vacances, Harry recevait chaque jour, par un mystérieux bienfaiteur, des livres. Assez bizarres ces livres d'ailleurs, sachant que les sujets dont ils traitaient n'étaient pas vraiment ceux que l'on retrouve dans la chambre d'un adolescent normal. Il y avait entre autres : « Encyclopédie des créatures maléfiques », « Coutumes et quotidient des habitants des Enfers » (il existe 9 enfers), « Tout sur les sacrifices humains », « La vie des mages noirs et mille et une questions posées à Grindewald », « Salazar Serpentard, vie et exploits d'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps », « Les aventures de Morgane : sa vie, ses sorts, ses amours », « Les peuples magiques : us et coutumes », « Elfes et vampires : pourquoi la guerre ? », « Coeur de loup, Face d'homme », « Dracula : réalité ou mythe ? », « Encyclopédie sur les repiles: du serpent au dragon » : bref, voilà quelqu'uns des nombreux ouvrages qu'il recevait. Et il en recevait un par jour, depuis le 1er juillet. Déjà trente bouquins (qu'il avait dévoré ou à peine ouvert selon le sujet), avec le même point commun : les Ténèbres, la magie noire, les peuples obscurs.

Il en savait maintenant probablement plus sur certains sujets que d'émminents spécialistes. Au début, il avait cherché à savoir qu'il lui donnait ses livres, puis il avait renonçé (les livres étaient toujours là au petit matin, quand il se réveillait, sur sa table de chevet).

OoO

Le mois d'août passa _très _lentement, Harry passant désormais presque tout son temps à la salle de sport, ou à lire les livres qu'il trouvait chaque matin.

Quand se fut _enfin _le vendredi 29 août, à 8h00 pile, la sonnerie se fit entendre.

-Mais on a vraiment pas idée de venir chez des braves gens aussi tôt ! Dudley ! Va ouvrir !

-Mais papa, protesta le cachalot blond en miniature, Harry peut aussi le faire !

-Dudley... répèta Vernon sur un ton menaçant.

Dudley abdiqua, et partit ouvrir la porte en bougonnant. Il revint blanc comme un linge.

-C-c'est pou-pour Ha-arry... bégailla-t-il.

Harry marcha à son aise jusqu'à la porte, il n'allait quand même pas se presser alors qu'il avait dû rester deux mois chez les Dursley !

-Harry ! salua Remus Lupin, toujours avec ses immenses cernes sous les yeux. Tu vas bien ?

Harry acquiesça, et Remus enchaîna tout de suite :

-Tu es prêt ? On peut partir ?

Harry acquiesça de nouveau et cria aux Dursley :

-Je reviens ce soir ! Ne m'attendez pas pour dîner !

Puis il sortit et ferma la porte. Remus lui prit le bras, et transplana au Chaudron Baveur. Il demanda un salon privé à Tom. Et le barman, toujours aussi chauve, les conduisit dans une petite pièce avec un grand feu brûlant dans la cheminée, bien que l'on était en été, et une petite table coincée entre deux fauteuils. Harry s'assit directement, et regarda fixement Remus, le mettant mal à l'aise.

-Bon, Harry, commença-t-il, je sais que ce que j'ai fait n'était pas sympa. Je sais que tu es resté presque deux mois dans ta famille alors que tu les détestes, mais je n'étais pas entièrement fautif ? (Harry haussa un sourcil) Dumbledore m'a strictment interdit de communiquer avec toi ! Il disait que tu voulais rester seul ! Je n'ai pas pû contredire ses ordres, je risquais qu'il révèle à mon patron que je suis un loup-garou ! Tu devrais savoir que je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre ce travail, c'est si difficile pour... quelqu'un comme moi d'en trouver. Enfin, ce n'est pas le plus important. Est-ce que tu... tu me pardonnes, Harry ?

Harry ne répondit pas, il sauta dans les bras de Remus (et ce, par-dessus la table. Chapeau le ryry !). Dès lors, il commença à parler avec animation, de ce qu'il avait fait pendant l'été (Et même des livres ! Mais il avait ommis (comme par hasard !) de mentionner les sujets dont traitaient les livres).

Ils allèrent se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse, puis à 9h00, Remus lui fit mettre une cape avec capuche, en lui intimant de ne pas retirer la capuche. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Remus lui avait même changer quelques traits du visage. Ce qui le rendrait méconnaissable si on soulevait la capuche.

Donc, à 9h00, ils se rendirent à Gringotts, et demandèrent à un gobelin de les conduirent à la salle il-ne-savait-plus-combien.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, et Harry fut surpris quand il vit que toute la famille Weasley était là avec Hermione, ainsi que Tonks et sa mère, Dumbledore et Narcissa Malefoy. Cette dernière se tenait le plus loin possible des autres occupants de la pièce. Harry et Remus allèrent s'asseoir au fond de la pièce. Personne ne les avaient remarqué, sauf Narcissa qui, ne reconnaissant pas Harry, le jaugeait du regard. Bien vite, la surprise d'Harry donna place à la colère. Hermione et Ron avaient probablement passé l'été ensemble ! Alors que lui moississait dans son trou avec les Dursley. Pas une fois, ils n'avaient montrés qu'ils s'intérêssaient à son sort. Il leur ferait payer. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, il attendra. Il avait tout son temps.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, il n'avait pas remarqué le gobelin qui était monté sur la petite estrade auquelle tous les sièges de la pièce faisaient face. Remus lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, et Harry le fusilla du regard, puis son attention se retourna vers le gobelin qui était monté sur l'estrade.

-Très chers sorciers, nous sommes tous réunis ce vendredi 29 août, à 9h00 pile, pour l'ouverture du testament de Sirius Black. Consentez-vous, tous, à l'ouverture de ce testament, d'appliquer à la lettre le moindre de ses mots, d'héritier des biens ou des dettes et des charges, si dettes et charges il y a?

Les sorciers présent répondirent par l'affirmative.

-Très bien. Alors: _"Je soussigné, Sirius Black, sain de corps et d'esprit, lègue à mon ami Remus Jay Lupin, la somme de 1000 gallions avec l'ordre de refaire sa garde-robe; à ma cousine Amdromeda et sa fille Nymphadora, 1000 gallions avec ordre de s'amuser, et d'au moins passer une fois dans un parc d'attraction ou de faire les boutiques; à Narcissa, mon autre cousine qui est certainement présente aujourd'hui, le contenu du coffre 693; à mon cher filleul Harry James Potter, le restant de mes biens, et la lettre ci-joint._

_Je déclare qu'aucuns de mes biens ne doit en aucuns cas se retrouver comme étant propriété de l'Ordre du Phénix ou de Dumbledore, ou d'un membre de ma famille, à part ceux et celles citées précédemment. Sachez également, c'est valable pour la famille Weasley et Dumbledore, que si vous êtes ici-présent, c'est que vous comptiez vous en mettre plein les poches, ben.. c'est raté! Que pas la moindre petite noise de la fortune de la famille Black se retrouve en leur possession._

_Sirius Black, alias Patmol, sain de corps et d'esprit."_

-Mesdames et messieurs les sorciers, je pense que ce testament est tout ce qu'il y a de plus clair. Un gobelin ira remettre la lettre à Harry Potter, vous pouvez dès maintenant prendre possession du défunt Sirius Black. J'ai dit, que se soit consigné!

Il claqua des doigts, et la lettre testamentaire disparut pour réapparaître chez le gobelin qui s'occuperait de distribuer les possessions.

Dumbledore était furieux, c'était qu'il avit espéré s'en mettre plein les poches, il s'approcha de Tonks et de sa mère, avec un peu de persuasion, il arriverait bien à avoir quelque chose! La famille Weasley, se trouvait personnellement insultée, sauf Fred, Georges et Ginny, qui trouvaient que c'était bien parlé! Les Weasley et Hermione repartirent, vite suivis par Andromeda et Nymphadora, qui n'avaient pas lâché une noise. Narcissa était restée, et essayait de savoir qui était la personne qui accompagnait Remus. Dumbledore était allé voir le gobelin:

-C'est moi qui m'occupe de la gestion des biens d'Harry James Potter, je vous prierais donc de me remettre la lettre qui lui est adressée et les possessions qui lui sont parvenues.

Mais le gobelin demeurait inflexible:

-La loi est la loi, Sirius Black a bien précisé que vous ne deviez en aucuns cas accéder à ses possessions. Je vous demanderais donc de partir, ou alors je me verrai obligé d'alerter la sécurité.

Dumbledore partit en gromellant dans sa barbe. Remus et Harru allèrent voir discrètement le gobelin, en s'assurant bien qu'il n'y avait plus personne, mais ils ne virent pas Narcissa, cachée dans un coin d'ombre.

Narcissa les vit parler à voix basse avec le gobelin, puis celui-ci tendit une enveloppe à la mystérieuse silhouette. Elle et Remus partirent, et elle fit de son mieux pour les suivre, mais les perdit de vue dans la foule du Chemin de Traverse.

OoO

Harry avait rangé la lettre dans la doublure de sa cape, puis était allé retrouver Ron et Hermione. Il avait fait comme si de rien n'était pendant tout le reste de la matinée et l'après-midi, mais à la fin il s'ennuyait vraiment. Il aurait bien voulû une petite distraction, juste pour changer. Il sortit de la librairie encore dans ses pensées, quand il bouscula quelqu'un.

OoO

La fille qu'il avait fait tomber le fusilla du regard, puis il croisa son regard brun. Elle s'était figée. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, main qu'elle dédaigna, se relevant seule.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

-T'as de la chance, siffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment, que je sois de bonne humeur. En principe, je t'aurais déjà mis ma main quelque part.

Il la regarda avec stupéfaction, pour qui se prenait cette fille! Il s'était excusé, merde! Il la dévisagea, quand il la reconnut:

-Tu-tu es..

-Je-je suis.. imita-t-elle en se moquant ouvertement de lui.

-Mais t'es une moldue! T'es la fille qui s'est échappée de chez elle l'été passé!

'Mais c'est pas vrai! Il va attirer tout le monde' pensa-t-elle, désepérée par tant de stupidité. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le tira dans une ruelle.

-Mais t'es malade! cria-t-il quand il eut pris cnscience de l'endroit çoù elle l'avait emmené.

-La ferme! gronda-t-elle. Pourquoi tu as commençé à parler de moi en pleine rue! Il n'y avait vraiment pas besoin d'attirer l'attention!

-Tu étais au courant, dit-il au bout d'un moment, que ta famille a été assassinée il y a un mois.

Comment pouvait-elle l'ignorer? C'était elle qui les avait tué!

-Je sais, répondit-elle avec un air sombre fin, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Je cherche l'assassin. Et au fait, je ne suis pas une moldue, mais une sorcière! Je vais bientôt rentrer à Poudlard.

-Pourquoi tu as fugué? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

-Ils voyaient en moi le mal, sachant que j'étais une sorcière. Ils disaient que j'étais le diable, ils se s'occupaient pas de moi.

Ce qui était à moitié vrai. Tout le monde la trouvait bizarre, toujours toute seule dans son coin, la fille dont personne ne se souciait.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il.

Elle l'observa, il avait pas bonne mine (pas qu'elle s'en souciait vraiment, mais c'était plus marrant de chasser la proie quand celle-ci est en bonne santé. Et Harry était devenu sa proie.)

-Tu t'ennuies? demanda-t-elle soudain. Elle n'attendit même pas sa réponse et le traîna hors de la ruelle. Viens, je vais te montrer comment on s'amuse.

**_A suivre.._**

* * *

**Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? C'est bien? Pas bien? N'hésitez pas à lâcher des comm's! Pour ça, c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche '_Submit rewiew' _puis _'Go' _! **

**Kissous, Shad.**

**Les p'tites questions de Shad :**

**1) Que contient la lettre de Sirius?**

**2) Va-t-il y avoir un slash Harry/Chloé? Si oui, va-t-il la lâcher quand il saura qu'elle est une elfe noire?**

**3) Narcissa va-t-elle avoir une place importante dans l'histoire?**

**4) Dumby est-il vraiment un vieux fou sénile qui ne pense qu'au fric?**

**5) Ron et Hermione seraient-ils des vendus? Et Harry va-t-il réellement se venger d'eux?**

**6) Harry va-t-il plonger dans la magie noire, ou Chloé reviendra-t-elle (si seulement elle l'a été un jour) du côté lumineux?**

**7) Suis-je vraiment aussi timbrée qu'on le dit? Euuhh.. faites gaffe à ce que vous répondrez!!**

**Valà quelques pitites questions auquelles vous pouvez essayer de répondre. En cadeau, je donne le chapitre suivant en exclu pour celui ou celle qui arrive à répondre au moins à la question n°1! (avec la bonne réponse, c'est évident!)**

**Kissous, Shad.**


	5. Harry, super doudou

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de poster cette suite, mais j'ai en ce moment le syndrôme de la page blanche..**

**Je ferais quand même remarquer que j'ai fini ce chap' depuis le 3 novembre, mais vu que c'est Ertis qui a le mieux répondu aux petites questions, elle l'a reçu ce jour-là (ou le 4, je ne sais plus).**

**Bref, il faudrait attendre encore un peu avant d'avoir le chap' suivant.. **

**Mais sinon, **

**Bonne Lecture!

* * *

****Chapitre cinq :**

Putain ! Il était crevé.

Crevé.

C'était « Le » mot, cette fille l'avait entraîné un peu partout, il avait été boire dans un café, puis elle l'avait fait changé dans un petit appart et, sans qu'il n'eut son mot à dire, il s'était retrouvé dans une boîte de nuit branchée, mais apparement pas que fréquentée par des humains...

Elle avait d'ailleurs 'sauvé' sa virginité, il s'était fait abordé et bourré comme il était, il avait pas vraiment réfléchi...

Bref, maintenant il avait la gueule de bois, se trouvait dans un lit chaud, collé contre une source de chaleur, et était vraiment bien...

UNE SOURCE DE CHALEUR ??!!

Il se redressa brusquement et ouvrit les yeux. La fille...

Elle dormait apparement encore, grogna, et ressera un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

Oh, Merlin...

Il rougit brusquement, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans le même lit que cette fille ?? Est-ce que... Il ne savait plus ce qui s'était passé hier soir, il ne voulait pas savoir, il ne se souvenait plus...

Son rougissement s'accentua quand il remarqua qu'il était en slip... et pire, il semblait que la fille était nue !

NON ! Il ne voulait surtout pas savoir ce qui c'était passé !

Un grognement le tira de ses pensées, 'elle' se réveillait.

-Keskispass ? marmonna-t-elle.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule.

-Merde !

Elle recula d'un bond, effrayée par il-ne-savait-quoi. Elle le reconnut soudain, et eut un sourire carnassier.

-Harry...

Elle se rapprocha alors que le pauvre Harry essayait de s'éloigner, et se colla contre lui.

-Tu as bien dormi ? sussura-t-elle. T'es un super doudou, tu sais ?

Elle éclata de rire alors qu'Harry n'avait actuellement rien à envier aux écrevisses.

-T'es super mignon quand tu rougis !

Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son rougissement.

Elle lui colla deux grosses bises sur les joues, et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un homme blond, la trentaine. Ses yeux s'aggrandirent de surprise quand il les vit, Harry essayant toujours de s'enfuir de l'étreinte de Chloé, puis ils se retrécirent, et un sourire pervers prit place sur son visage.

-Alors Chloé, tu t'amuses bien quand je ne suis pas là ?

Harry rougit encore plus, puis blêmit, verdit, re-rougit... bref, il ressemblait furieusement à un feu de signalisation.

Chloé haussa un sourcil supris, mais elle répondit, visiblement amusée :

-Effectivement, quand tu n'es pas là je m'ennuie, alors que veux-tu... J'ai aussi le droit de prendre du bon temps !

Le sourire de l'homme ne fit que s'aggrandir, puis Chloé se retourna vers Harry.

-Harry, je te présente Lo.. Lucas, c'est l'homme qui m'a recueillie après ma fugue. Lucas, voici Harry, il restera avec nous jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Harry ouvrit la bouche en guise de protestations, il n'avait jamais dit ça !

-Harry, le coupa Chloé, tu n'es pas en état de discuter, tu resteras avec moi, ça te fera de la compagnie, et à moi aussi. Lucas est gentil, mais il discute toujours de la même chose.

-Chloé ! s'indigna Loky (nooooooooon ?? C'est vraiment lui ?!). Je ne discute pas souvent de la même chose ! J'ai des sujets de discussion très variés !

-Ah oui ? Excusez-moi, môssieur le pervers ! Mais quand on est un gentleman, on ne discute pas conquêtes avec une fille !

-Oh pardon, madâââme la frustrée ! Mais vous ne trouvez jamais de sujets de conversation ! Alors il faut bien remplir le silence qui alimente nos conversations !

-Comme tu vois Harry, c'est l'amour fou entre nous, dit Chloé en se désintêréssant de Loky. Je vais m'habiller, conclut-elle.

Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. _Nue._ Harry avait repris son teint rouge en voyant ses formes, il songeait d'ailleurs à porter du fard, ce serait plus discret, et Loky ne se gênait pas pour la reluquer.

OoO

Suena s'était finalement habillée, Harry aussi, il avait d'ailleurs eu le temps de discuter avec Loky. Celui-ci n'était pas finalement si stupide que Suena le laissait entendre, il était même plutôt sympatique.

-Alors Harry, il y a quelque chose en particulier que tu aimerais faire ?

-Ben.. c'était pas vraiment prévu que je reste ici alors..

-Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas remettre ce sujet sur le tapis ! Tu es invité, alors accepte l'invitation et ne te pose pas de questions ! Et puis j'ai une merveilleuse idée..

Harry ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi, mais le ton de sa voix et son air sur le visage ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille..

-.. je vais te relooker !

La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha. Pas _ça _! Par pitié ! Au seccooooooooooouuuurrssssssssssssssss !! Il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans cette maison ! Ou plutôt appart.. bref, il voulait partir !

Mais malheureusement pour lui, son hôtesse avait des arguments imparables..

-Mais regarde-toi ! Tu es fringué n'importe comment ! Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, tu n'as pas à porter ces vieilles loques !

Harry répondit en la regardant fixement. C'est vrai qu'elle était pas en position de faire des leçons sur la manière de s'habiller, elle avait aussi n'importe quoi.

-Et puis moi aussi j'ai besoin de nouveaus vêtements ! J'ai reçu de l'argent, je vais aussi pouvoir avoir de nouveaux vêtements ! S'il te plait.. fit-elle avec un air de chien battu, pour me faire plaisir..

Harry n'y résista pas, et accepta.

Il fut convenu qu'ils iraient dans le Londres moldu, puis peut-être dans la partie sorcière pour de nouvelles robes et uniformes, et peut-être d'autres choses...

Harry insista juste pour payer lui-même ses achats, en effet, Chloé voulait le faire à sa place. Ils se rendirent donc à Gringotts, Harry changea ses gallions contre des livres sterling, quand à Suena, elle avait déjà piquer discrètement le fric de sa défunte famille, et avait tout mit sur un compte en banque qu'elle avait ouvert sous un faux nom (na: j'sais pas pour vous, mais on dirait presque qu'elle a assassiné sa famille pour le fric. Monde pourri va... ).

Suena traîna Harry chez les plus grands couturiers, les vendeurs les regardaient avec un air désaprobatteur, style 'ils-essayent-tout-mais-ne-prennent-rien'. Après tout, ils étaient habillés comme des poullieux, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Alors que Suena se changeait dans la cabine d'essayage, un vendeur vient aborder Harry, les lèvres pincées.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide, monsieur ?

-Non, merci. Vous ne voyez que je suis occupé ? Laissez-moi.

-Si vous ne prenez rien, vous aurez l'extrême obligeance de sortir de ce magasin.

Harry daigna se tourner vers le vendeur, et le toisa d'un regard froid, puis il se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Si tu ne détales pas immédiatement, je t'arrache les entrailles et j'en fait un collier pour mon amie, je mangerai ta cervelle en dessert et nourrirait mes chiens avec tes restes. Si il reste des os à moitié rongés, sois sûr que ta famille les recevra à Noël, ils apprécieront, j'en suis sûr...

Le vendeur blêmit, cette voix.. le garçon s'exprimait de la même manière de ceux qui sont sûrs d'eux, de leur pouvoir. Il s'exprimait comme les enfants de riches, ceux qui obtiennent tout ce qu'ils veulent. Il savait que si ce garçon parlait comme cela, c'est qu'il y avait possiblité plus que probable qu'il obtienne ce qu'il veut.. Et ces menaces n'étaient donc pas des menaces en l'air.

Il bafouilla des excuses, puis se retira.

Le rideau de la cabine s'écarta pour laisser place à Suena. Elle portait une courte robe kaki très droite. Il n'y avait pas de manches, pas de col. Le dos était entièrement découvert, et un décolleté très plongeant allait un peu au-dessus du nombril, tandis que la robe s'arrêtait quelques centimètres en dessous des fesses. Harry prit un jolie teinte rouge, qu'il essaya aussitôt de masquer, ce à quoi il arriva plus ou moins.

Chloé se tournait et se retournait devant le grand miroir, et pestait :

-Non mais tu as vu le nombre de centimètres carrés que compte cette robe ? Et le prix qu'ils en demandent ? C'est exorbitant ! Mais d'un autre côté, elle est pas mal et me va bien ! Et toi Harry, qu'en penses-tu ? Je la prends ou pas ?

-Tu es très jolie dedans, sourit Harry, elle me plaît à moi. Mais pour le bal qui a lieu cette année à Poudlard, c'est peut-être un peu court.. et pas vraiment original. Il faudrait te trouver une robe correcte.

-Il y a un bal à Poudlard ??! s'écria-t-elle, horrifiée. Mais.. je ne savais pas ! Il faut absolument nous trouver des tenues de soirées correctes ! Et tu vas y passer aussi, mon bonhomme !

Harry poussa un profond soupir, il n'aurait jamais dû en parler !

Chloé interpella une vendeuse, puis lui ordonna avec un air de princesse de les conduire au rayon des robes de soirées et des costumes pour homme. La vendeuse, intimidée, courut presque en les amenant aux-dits rayons. Elle s'inclina, et disparut le plus loin possible d'eux.

Chloé essaya un nombre incalculable de robes de soirées en tous genres, puis se résigna à quatre robes pour lesquelles elle avait craqué.

La première était du style moyennageux, d'un beau bleu nuit parcourut de petites étoiles argentées, les manches étaient longues et évasées. Il y avait une traîne, et le dessus était en cache-coeur. Il n'y avait aucun décolleté, mais la gorge était bien découverte. Il y avait un petit col strict qui cachait la nuque, mais c'était tout. La robe était très jolie, on aurait dit celle d'une princesse au Moyen-Age.

La deuxième était une classique robe de soirée noire, sans bretelles qui commançait directement à la poitrine, et qui tombait jusqu'à ses pieds. Il y avait une fente qui partait mi-cuisse, à moitié fermée au début par des fils de cuir.

La troisième était celle qui fit le plus rougir Harry, il fallait dire qu'une bonne partie de sa peau était visible..

Ce n'était même pas du tissu épais, plutôt un voile. Un voile qui avait été taillé comme une robe. Il y avait un profond décolleté, de longues manches évasées qui allaient jusqu'aux genoux, avec une fente à partir du coude pour ne pas être gêné dans ses mouvements, à partir du bassin, il y avait quatre grandes fentes, ce qui donnait libre mouvement aux jambes. A l'arrière, le tissu formait une petite traîne. Le voile était légèrement plus épais à certains endroits, cachant l'intimité de celle qui portait le vêtement. Ce voile avec de couleur noire, avec des pailettes dorées. (na: cette robe, c'est celle qu'on voit dans la bd 'Djinn', tome 3, pages 5 à 7, mais avec les couleurs comme pages 16 à 21. Si vous n'avez jamais lu, je vous conseille cette série, elle est super !)

Harry et certains hommes dans le magasin avaient rougis comme des tomates.

-Tu es belle... ce fut tout ce que put dire Harry.

Et la quatrième robe, mais non la moindre, était certainement la plus exentrique. Elle était très courte, et faite de plumes d'autruche blanches. On avait alors l'impression qu'elle flottait dans sa robe, qu'elle volait...

Une fois le mini-défilé de mode qu'elle avait offert à Harry en essayant quantité de vêtements, elle obligea celui-ci à faire de même.

Le pauvre Harry dût enfiler, défiler, tourner, retourner, admirer, juger, désenfiler, réenfiler un tas de vêtements, sous la directive de Suena, qui s'amusait comme une petite folle.

Au final, ils se décidèrent pour un smoking blanc et un autre noir.

Ils allèrent à la caisse, où le vendeur qui avait abordé Harry semblait avoir un balai dans le c°°, tant il était stressé.

Ils sortirent, et prirent toute la matinée pour aller s'acheter un tas de vêtements dans plein d'autres magasins, pour la plus grande joie de Suena qui adorait regarder Harry défiler.

Bizarrement, remarqua Harry, Suena ne toucha pas à se qui ressemblait de près ou de loin aux jupes, exception faite pour les robes.

Il sourit, il était heureux.

A midi, ils allèrent manger dans un restaurant chinois, où ils furent rejoint par Loky.

Ensuite, ils allèrent faire les courses côté sorcier, où ils achetèrent de nouveaux uniformes, Harry se fit un devoir d'acheter différentes affaires aux couleurs de Serpentard, juste pour faire chier Dumby, les gryffis, les serpis, et Roguichou ! Merveilleuse idée, n'est-ce pas ?

Il prit également une robe de soirée vert émeraude, et une autre noire, Suena en prit une kaki (apparement, elle adorait cette couleur), verte émeraude comme celle d'Harry, une noire et une bordeau.

Ils allèrent manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme, et Harry faillit piquer la crise du siècle.

Ils venaient à peine de s'asseoir, que des personnes indésirales, autrement dit Ronald et Hermione, se ramenèrent et s'assirent près d'eux. Heureusement, il y avait un paravent entre plusieurs tables, et entre celles-ci. Ils ne voyaient donc que leurs ombres, mais ils pouvaient tout entendre de leur discussion.

Harry se tut soudain, ce qui insita à Suena à en faire autant.

-... mais tu vois, Ron, Black avait prévu le coup, tu comprends ? Et maintenant ce petit pleurnicheur se retrouve avec de l'argent et des possessions à la pelle ! Non, mais tu as vu comment il est traité, le petit survivant ? Comme un prince ! Et il trouve encore à se plaindre après ! Non mais vraiment ! Toutefois, je me demande ce que contenait la lettre de Black, car si elle dévoile certaines _choses_ que Potter ne devait pas connaître, on est mal ! Si il apprend qu'on l'espionne pour Dumbledore et Voldemort, on est _très _mal. Alors, tu crois que...

Harry en avait assez entendu, il se leva brusquement, voulu dire leurs quatre vérités à ses sois-disants meilleurs amis, mais Suena le retint par le bras et lui fit un sourire digne de Salazar Serpentard.

-Si ce sont tes _amis_, Harry, fait comme eux, agis comme eux, ne dis rien, laisse passer, puis venge-toi. Tu risques beaucoup moins et puis... la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Harry la regarda comme si elle était folle, puis, petit à petit, un sourire identique au sien vint fleurir ses lèvres.

-Tu as raison... je crois que tu auras ta place à Serpentard, quand tu entreras à Poudlard. Mais ça me rappelle... Sirius, mon parrain décédé, précisa-t-il à Suena, m'avait remis une lettre, et je ne l'ai pas encore lue. Elle contient peut-être des infos intérêssantes, sourit-il, toujours avec cet air digne d'un Serpentard.

Ils partirent, et firent quelques boutiques dans l'Allée des Embrumes (Harry avait été retiçant au début, puis il s'était laissé faire).

OoO

Au milieu de l'après-midi, ils prirent le Magicobus, et aallèrent à Poudlard. Harry avait promis à Suena qu'il ferait son possible pour qu'elle puisse entrer dans l'école, et donc ils partaient demander à Dumby son inscription.

Ils descendirent devant la grille d'entrée, qu'ils passèrent sans soucis, et marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la gargouille qui protégeait le bureau de vieux fou.

Chloé sourit. C'était protégé par ses 'cousins', les elfes gris. La protection ne devait pas être si diffile que ça à passer, il suffisait que la gargouille reconnaisse la magie elfique, et ça devait aller.

Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur la statue, et sentit son pouvoir. Elle lui imposa son propre pouvoir, sa propre magie.

La gargouille s'étira, grogna, gigota, puis admit que c'était bien une des manières pour pouvoir passer. Elle se décala, leur donnant accès à l'escalier pivotant.

Harry regardait Chloé les yeux ronds, il savait que ça ne servait à rien de lui demander ici, elle ne répondrait pas, mais il se promit de lui demander à l'occasion.

L'escalier les conduisit devant la porte du bureau, et Harry frappa assez fortement, de manière à être sûr que Dumbledore l'entende.

-Entrez !

Ils ouvrirent la porte, et Harry fut à près sûr d'entendre un « Gloups ! » de la part de Dumbledore. Celui-ci cacha rapidement un cadre photo dans un tiroir dans son bureau. Puis invita Harry et Chloé à s'asseoir.

-Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi, Harry ?

-Pas pour moi, professeur, mais pour mon amie, sûrement quelque chose. Voyez-vous, elle vient de Melbourne, en Australie, et aimerait s'inscrire dans cette école. Serait-ce possible ?

-Oui... bien sûr ! répondit Dumby avec son air de grand-père bienveillant. Mais es-tu certain que cette jeune personne soit... disons, pure dans ses intentions à ton égard ?

-Bien évidemment ! rugit Harry. Maintenant, inscrivez-la et dépêchez-vous... s'il vous plait, ajouta-t-il après une courte pause.

-Bien, bien. Il va juste falloir que mademoiselle réponde à quelques questions.

Il fit apparaître un énorme registre.

-Nom ?

-Delcour.

-Prénom ?

-Chloé.

-Age ?

-Quinze ans.

-Très bien, vous rentrerez donc en cinquième année. J'espère toutefois que vous avez le niveau requis ?

-J'oppose une objection. Je souhaite rentrer en sixième année. Avec Harry.

-Hum... avez-vous passé vos Buses ? Pouvez-vous me communiquer vos résultats ?

-Je ne les ai jamais passées, mais j'aimerais quand même rentrer en sixième. J'ai le niveau requis.

-Si vous le dites... mais si vous avez mentis, je vous mets en quatrième ! Alors, réfléchissez bien...

-Dumbledore ! interrompit Harry. Vous avez ma parole ! Alors terminez son inscription, s'il vous plaît !

Le vénéré directeur de Poudlard, gromella dans sa barbe, mais finit par abdiquer, et Suena était officiellement inscrite à Poudlard sous le nom de Chloé Delcour.

-Juste une dernière question, miss Delcour, dans quelle école étiez-vous auparavant ?

Suena eut un sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

-Je n'ai jamais été dans une école de magie, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. Mais j'ai eu... un précepteur.

-Ah... et quel est son nom ?

-Lucas.

-Son nom, que je puisse le contacter pour vos résultats.

-Je ne connaît pas son nom. Il ne me l'a jamais dit.

Elle se leva brusquement, salua le directeur et sortit.

-Bien, bien. Ta jeune amie semble des plus... singulières. Mais ne sais-tu pas des choses sur elle qui m'aideraient quand à savoir si elle partage les idées de Voldemort ?

Harry se leva à son tour, et lui dit d'un ton sec :

-Elle a toute ma confiance, professeur. C'est une personne très bien, qui n'a pas eu une vie facile. Elle a été ignorée par sa famille quand ils ont découvert son aptitude à faire de la magie.

Il salua le directeur, et partit à son tour.

« Alors, elle n'a pas eu une vie facile ? Ce n'en sera que plus facile pour la manipuler ! »

Dumbledore sourit quand à ses futurs succès en matière de manipulation, puis se goiffra de bonbons au citron tout le reste de la journée.

OoO

Arrivés dans le mini-appart où vivaient Lucas et Suena, Harry demanda à être seul quelques instants.

Suena lui sourit, puis partit dans la cuisine préparer le dîner, elle adorait toujours autant cuisiner et essayer de nouvelles recettes.

Harry, lui, s'assit sur le lit dans lequel il s'était réveillé ce matin (quand il pensait à la position et avec qui il s'était réveillé, il avait encore le rouge aux joues), et prit la lettre que le gobelin lui avait remis. La dernière lettre que Sirius ne lui écrirait jamais.

Il la tint un moment contre son coeur, puis regarda l'enveloppe :

_« Pour Harry »_

Il hésita un moment avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, qui sait, il y avait peut-être des informations importantes dans cette enveloppe.

_« Cher Harry,..._

_**A suivre...

* * *

****Rewiews?**_


	6. Elisabeth Lily Katarina Tsvetaïeva

**Ok, en premier, désolée de publier ce chap' si tard, mais j'ai eu des exam's (3 semaines de session! Horrible) et mes parents m'ont gentiment fait comprendre 'Pas touche à l'ordi pendant les exam's!!' En fait, pour tout dire, j'avais déjà fini d'écrire le chap en novembre, mais on m'avait prévenue que je ne pouvais pas toucher à l'ordi avant janvier...**

**Et en second, bonne année 2007 à tous et à toutes, et surtout, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre six : Elisabeth « Lily » Katarina ****Tsvetaïeva**

Chapitre six : Elisabeth « Lily » Katarina 

_« Cher Harry,_

_Tu ne te rends pas compte du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour écrire cette fichue lettre. Déjà, je déteste écrire, mais surtout, je ne sais pas trop comment t'annoncer ce que je sais._

_Il y a un tas de lettres froissées, de brouillons autour de moi. J'espère que celle-ci sera définitive, parce que je commence à avoir des crampes._

_Comment te dire tout ça ? Voyons..._

_C'est si dur ! Bon, 'y faudrait peut-être que je m'y mette..._

_Tu t'appelles Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980 à Godric's Hollow. Tes parents, Lily et James Potter, sont morts le 31 octore 1981, le soir d'Halloween, tués par Voldemort. Ils étaient tous les deux élèves à Poudlard, Lily était la plus intelligente de notre promotion. A la fin de leurs études, ils ont décidés de se marier, et peu de temps après, tu es né, soleil dans leur vie._

_Et bien tout ça... c'est FAUX et ARCHI-FAUX !!_

_Déjà, Lily n'a JAMAIS fait ses études à Poudlard. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle vient d'une illustre famille russe, les Tsvetaïeva. Elle est née en Russie, le 3 avril 1960. C'était la cadette, elle avait un frère aîné, Mikhaïl, qui a eu deux enfants : Dimitrov et Alexandra, du moins, c'est ce que j'ai compris sur sa famille. Lily, ou plutôt Elisabeth, s'est exilée à la fin de ses études dans l'un des pensionnats pour jeunes filles les plus strictes qui soient au monde, le Collège Petrovna. Elle a fait des études d'auror ici, en Angleterre, en reniant ainsi sa famille, qui refusait d'avoir dans leur famille une jeune fille avec une éducation d'homme (pour eux, les filles ne pouvaient avoir autres connaissances que la broderie, la couture, la cuisine... ils avaient une vision très archaïque de la femme, leurs enfants recevaient une éducation moyenâgeuse). Elle a pû vivre dans une famille moldue, les Evans, qui s'étaient portés volontaires comme famille d'accueil. Ses liens avec cette famille s'étant approfondis, ceux-ci l'on adoptée, alors qu'elle avait dix-neuf ans, et elle a porté le nom et le surnom qu'ils lui donnaient, autrement dit, Lily Evans. Pétunia, leur fille unique, l'a très mal prit._

_Pendant ses études d'auror, elle fut dans la même classe que James. Lily le haïssait, mais James en était tombé fou amoureux. Dumbledore l'a forcée à l'épouser, car il tenait entre ses mains la relation et la possibilité de revoir l'homme que Lily aimait véritablement, et surtout, ça lui permettait de surveiller un 'élément jugé instable', car il craignait l'allégeance de Lily au Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors qu'elle était sans aucuns doutes la sorcière la plus puissante qu'il ait croisé._

_Pour mieux tenir Lily à l'oeil, Dumbledore lui a fait boire une quantité de potions et de philtres d'amour. Malheureusement, leurs compositions chimiques ne devant en principe ne pas être mélangées, il y a eu des effets secondaires. Lily ne pouvait plus avoir de 'bons' sentiments envers d'autres personnes, (tels que l'amour, la générosité, la pitié) donc envers l'homme qu'elle aimait également, mais malheureusement, elle était enceinte lors de cette 'mutation' (elle pouvait cependant éprouver de l'affection, de l'attachement envers certaines personnes, mais sans plus)._

_Dumbledore eut alors l'idée de se servir de l'être que contenait son ventre, qui s'annonçait déjà surpuissant en matière de magie. Il a soumit l'embryon à diverses manipulations, il lui a additionner divers codes génétiques de personnes ou d'êtres puissants ou possédant des dons utiles voir dangereux, tout en supprimant les faiblesses. L'être né de la manipulation est venu au monde au bout de sept mois, et encore bébé, a été soumit pendant un an à d'autres manipulations._

_Dumbledore a voulu affronté la nature et l'essence même de la magie, il a voulu créer un être parfait, un guerrier surpuissant, une nouvelle race qui pourrait dominer les autres. Mais, un an exactement après la venue au monde du bébé, celui-ci fit une overdose de magie, car il fut exposé à l'un des trois Impardonnables, l'Avada Kedavra. Ses pouvoirs s'étaient déclenchés avant que son corps n'arrive à une maturité lui permettant de contenir ses pouvoirs sans le détruire, et il faillit mourir._

_Mais il survécut, et Dumbledore décida de l'éliminer car il risquait d'avoir des complications pour le dominer. Pour ça, il créa une FAUSSE PROPHÉTIE qui pousserait son rival, Voldemort, a vouloir tuer l'enfant._

_Celui-ci le trouva au bout d'un mois et demi, trois mois jour pour jour après son overdose de magie, et voulut le tuer. Mais il y avait une inconnue dans l'équation, et cette inconnue s'appelait Lily._

_Celle-ci, bien qu'incapable de ressentir de l'amour envers son fils, qui n'était plus vraiment le sien après toutes ces manipulations, éprouvait de l'attachement envers lui, elle s'était habituée à lui, et voulut le sauver, ce qui entraîna sa mort._

_Voldemort, en lançant l'Avada Kedavra sur le bébé, scella indépendemment de sa volonté ses pouvoirs, et provoqua sa propre destruction._

_Dumbledore, avec 'sa chose' comme il aimait tant l'appeler sur les bras, se résigna à l'abandonner dans un foyer qui ne voudrait pas de lui, pour que son caractère et sa volonté soient affaiblis, lui permettant de mieux manipuler l'enfant._

_Je pense qu'il est inutile de te dire que tu ES cet enfant, et que tu n'es pas vraiment humain._

_Dumbledore ne t'as pas seulement manipuler avec de l'ADN humain, mais aussi avec celui d'autres ethnies. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu dois avoir des capacités de Veela, d'elfe noir, de vampire, de loup-garou, de démon et de sirène. Probablement quelques autres, mais je ne connais pas les détails. Pour ce qui est de l'ADN humain, je sais qu'il a rassemblé celui de grandes familles de Sangs-purs, avec au moins celui des Black, des Malefoy, des Dumbledore, des Grindewald, des Rogue, des Romanov, des Uchiwa, des Hyûga, et d'autres que je ne connais pas. Ne me demande pas comment il a réussi à se procurer tout cet ADN, surtout sachant qu'il n'est pas dans les bonnes grâces/qu'il ne connait pas ces gens-là, ou qu'ils ne sont tout bonnement sûrement disposés à donner leur ADN._

_Si ça peut t'aider, je sais que les Romanov étaient la dernière dynastie en Russie, qu'ils possédaient de bons talents d'orateurs et de manipulation, que les Uchiwa possèdent le Sharigan, une pupille qui permet de copier les mouvements ou les sorts de l'adversaire, ils sont également ninjas, que les Hyûga possèdent également des yeux spéciaux, le Byâkugan, complètement blancs, dont ils peuvent activer les capacités en 'donnant' un certain quota de magie ; ces capacités sont surtout de pouvoir voir à travers n'importe quoi, de distinguer la couleur de l'aura et le flux de magie à l'intérieur d'un corps, plus de voir par quels pores de la peau s'échappe la magie, et aussi les endroits à partir desquels on peut blesser les organes internes . Il semblerait également qu'il t'ai administré l'ADN d'un certain Jedusor, mais je ne peut pas te dire grand-chose sur lui, si j'ai bien compris, c'est un moldu, et enfin, l'ADN de Grindewald, tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'était une famille plongée dans la magie noire, comme les Black, les Malefoy ou les Rogue._

_Pour l'ADN de loup-garou, il a réussi à avoir celui de Fenrir Greyback, pour celui de sirène, je ne sais pas exactement (trois sirènes : une certaine Arielle, une autre Callinira, et enfin un certain Dolmaon). Pour le (ou plutôt 'les') démons, au moins celui des Djinns (génie bienfaisant ou malfaisant surtout présent (sur Terre) dans les pays Arabes), des succubes (démon prenant une apparence de femme pour séduire les hommes durant leur sommeil) et des incubes (démon mâle prenant forme humaine pour abuser les femmes durant leur sommeil) et sûrement quelques autres (dont une certaine Shéhérazade). Pour ce qui de l'ADN veela, je ne peux absolument pas t'aider, pour celui des vampires non plus, mais pour celui d'elfe noir, je dirais Lenn d'Albion et Khâ de Syracis._

_Harry... parmis toutes ces nouvelles (qui, je suppose, doivent te chambouler) il y en a une autre très importante..._

_Personne ne sait de quel sexe tu devrais être. On t'a donner l'apparence du 'parfait' mélange de James Potter et Lily Evans, mais on ne sait pas à quoi tu devrais ressembler en réalité. Ni si tu es, oui ou non, une fille..._

_Enfin, je ne sais pas ce que tu espères être, toutefois, sache que moi, je t'ai toujours aimé, Harry. Tel que tu es._

_Je n'ai que faire de tout apparence physique... c'est le véritable 'toi', celui qui se cache là, au plus profond de ton âme qui m'intérêsse._

_Tous les gestes d'affection que j'ai eu envers toi étaient sincères, je t'apprécie énormément, et estime que tu es bel et bien le digne héritier d'Elisabeth Katarina Tsvetaïeva (et accesoirement celui des Black)._

_En espérant te revoir bientôt,_

_Sirius Orion « Patmol » Black._

_Ps : il y a ci-joint un hologramme qu'Elisabeth avait laissé à ton attention au cas où elle allait mourir, elle l'a crée peu après qu'elle eut découvers certains plans de Dumbledore et que tu eus fait ton overdose de magie._

_Ps2 : si tu veux mon avis (ce n'est que mon humble avis, et je ne souhaite pas t'influencer), tu devrais revoir certaines de tes relations 'amicales', faire un bilan de tous tes amis, voir ce qu'ils peuvent t'apporter, si ça peut te servir t'entretenir une relation avec eux... ce n'est qu'un avis, mais également un conseil. Bisous, ton parrain qui t'aime. »_

OoO

Harry prit le truc rond qui se trouvait également dans l'enveloppe, le tripota dans tous les sens, et finalement celui-ci s'activa.

Une silhouette en couleur apparut, celle d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, avec de magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes, et avec une crinière de cheveux _noirs_.

Ses yeux le fixaient intensément, comme si elle était véritablement dans la pièce. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment là, et elle commençait à parler d'une voix rapide, tout en regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'on ne la trouve.

_-Harry, chair de ma chair, mon fils _(elle le regarda une seconde, puis reprit) _j'ai laissé des instructions à Sirius pour qu'il t'explique les points importants. Alors allons vite. Moi, Elisabeth Katarina Tsvetaïeva de mon ancien nom, et ici en Angleterre Lily Carole Evans, je suis ta mère. Du moins, tu es sorti de mon ventre. Tu as été manipulé génétiquement par Dumbledore, mais en principe tu devrais avoir une apparence humaine, du moins jusqu'à tes dix-sept ans. Tu es né le 31 juillet 1979, mais je me suis arrangé pour que tu puisses garder en permanence cette apparence, ce parfait mélange de moi et _(grimace de dégoût en prononçant le nom) _Potter. Tu ne retrouveras pas ta véritable apparence le 31 juillet 1996, mais à partir du 1er septembre 1996. En principe, tu devrais pouvoir reprendre l'apparence que tu as maintenant, du moins, si tu ressembles toujours à un humain, et même au-delà du 1er septembre. Tu devrais contrôler celà mentalement. Passons aux choses sérieuses, sachant que je parlais avec toi exclusivement en russe, tu devrais rapidement re-contrôler cette langue. De plus, tu saurais apparement parler le japonais, l'elfique, le KrWaakvimbôa (la langue des démons), celle des sirènes, des rapaces (grâce à ton sang veela) et tu devrais savoir communiquer avec les loups (garous ou pas). Je ne connais pas tous les pouvoirs que tu posséderas, même si ceux-ci seront immenses. Sinon, sache que je ne suis pas sûre que James Potter _(nouvelle grimace de dégoût) _soit ton père. J'ai découvert l'existence de plusieurs arches, dont les quatre principales sont celles du temps, de l'espace, de la vie et de la mort. Le ministère a mis la main sur celle de la mort, celle de la vie se trouve dans une autre dimension, celle de l'espace a, à ce qu'il semblerait, été détruite et j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur celle du temps. Je suis retournée bien des années auparavant, et c'est là que j'ai trouvé l'homme que j'aimais. Celui-ci s'appelait... _(on entendit des bruits de pas, et Elisabeth lui souffla) _quelqu'un arrive ! Méfie-toi de tout le monde et surtout de Dumbledore ! N'oublie pas les Ténèbres ! L'homme que j'aimais s'appelle ... _

L'hologramme disparut, la transmission avait été coupée. Harry ne saurait probablement jamais le nom de l'homme.

OoO

Quelle bonne, très bonne blague ! C'était tellement réaliste qu'il avait failli s'y laisser prendre !

C'était une blague, d'ailleurs, ça ne pouvait être que ça, n'est-ce pas ? N'EST-CE PAS ?

Une parfaite illusion... surement crée de la main même de Voldemort ou d'un mangemort... qui que ce soit, il fallait être très doué, et avoir une connaissance quasi parfaite de sa famille ! Et quiconque d'autre que Voldemort aurait pu... ou alors, c'était un test de Dumbledore ! Voir comment il réagissait ! Oui, ça devait être ça, vu que Dumbledore n'aurait jamais pû faire de telles choses comme décrites dans cette lettre et par l'hologramme d'une soit-disant Lily Potter !

De plus, sa mère avait des cheveux roux, et non noirs ! Et toutes les photos de mariage où elle paraîssait si heureuse ! Ce n'était pas une preuve, ça ??

Pourtant... ça coincidait avec tellement de chose... l'attitude de sa tante à son égard... la façon dont on le traitait ou tout simplement le regardait au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix... comme s'il était en cristal... une mélange de crainte, de fascination et de dégoût... comme une bombe capable de parler, réfléchir et se mouvoir, qui pouvait exploser à tout moment...

Oui, ça n'était qu'une mauvaise blague !

Et si c'était vrai... quel serait l'homme que sa mère aurait aimé ? Et cette histoire d'arche du temps... c'était tellement incroyable... mais probablement vrai, vu que peu de personnes avaient connaissance de l'arche de la mort... alors pourquoi pas une arche du temps ? Si celle-ci existait réellement, il pourrait faire tellement de choses ! Sauver des milliers de personnes en tuant Voldemort !!

Mais QUI était alors l'homme que sa mère avait aimé ??

-Harry ?

Il se retourna brusquement. Il était vraiment perturbé par cette lettre, car il fallait vraiment lettre pour avoir oublié qu'il n'était pas seul !!

Mais au fait... Chloé pourrait être de bon conseil ! Elle ne connaissait presque rien de son histoire ! Ni qui il était dans le monde magique (enfin il espérait... vainement !) !

-Chloé ?

-Mmh ?

Il lui tendit la lettre, sans un mot. Elle la prit lentement, en ne détachant pas son regard du sien. Elle avait l'air... étonnée qu'il lui laisse lire son courrier, qu'il lui fasse confiance en quelque sorte !

Elle lut la lettre. Ce n'était pas possible ! L'espoir du monde sorcier un... humain génétiquement modifié ? Alors les sorciers avaient finalement réussi cet alliage des meilleures caractéristiques des principaux peuples magiques (en omettant les centaures) ? Il allait être plus difficile que prévu qu'il ait une confiance en elle ! Mais vu que les gênes avec lesquels il a été fabriqué étaient principalement de peuples ou de familles vouées au côté sombre... Bon pour sa mission, ça !

Elle lui rendit la lettre et il la questionna :

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse à se qu'elle pourrait répondre, puis lâcha :

-C'est probablement vrai, il faudra attendre demain pour le vérifier.

Il allait dire quelque chose, quand elle le coupa rapidement, en changeant de sujet :

-Tu viens manger ? C'est prêt !

OoO

Ils étaient occupés à déguster un délicieux mélange alliant pâtes, fruits de mer et sauce blanche, quand Harry demanda soudain :

-Lucas, il ne mange pas avec nous ?

« Aïe ! Parmis toutes les questions, il fallait qu'il pose celle-là ! Je ne peux décemment pas lui dire que Loki mange de la chair vivante ! »

-Il mange à son boulot.

-Ah. Et que fait-il ?

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est la soirée des questions gênante ou quoi ! »

-Et bien, euhh..

BLAM !!!

La porte venait de s'ouvrir à la volée, et Loki entra, d'une humeur massacrante, des petits bouts de trucs rouges sur son costume trois pièces, et avec un magnifique oeil au beurre noir.

Chloé se leva et alla chercher la boîte à pharmacie dans la salle de bain. Elle fit ce qui était un ersatz de bandage. Harry le fit finalement à sa place, il faut que pour ne pas être douée, elle ne l'était pas ! Que voulez-vous, les elfes noirs pratiquent l'art de la guerre, et non celui de la guérison...

Avant qu'on ne puisse l'interroger sur ce qui s'était passé, Loki leur annonça :

-Je serai votre professeur de DCFM (Défense Contre les Forces du Mal) cette année.

Chloé haussa un sourcil . « Lui, professeur de DCFM ? Cette année va être drôle ! Surtout qu'il est plutôt du genre _avec _les forces du mal... »

-Qu'allez-vous nous enseigner ? demanda Harry.

-Surprise, répondit Loki.

« Surprise ? Mon oeil ! Qu'il avoue plutôt qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il va enseigner ! J'ai bien fait de lui sugérer cette idée sur le chemin de Traverse, je vais vraiment me marrer cette année !!! »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, finirent de manger, regardèrent un film ensemble (Van Helsing) où ils ne firent que des remarques au long de tout le film, par exemple comme quoi Dracula était vachement plus beau dans le film qu'en réalité, que les vampires ne ressemblaient absolument pas à ça en vrai, où que l'héros qui devient un loup-garou puis guérit grâce à un antidote miracle, c'est vraiment pas plausible...

Bref, ils étaient plus occupés à faire des commentaires que de suivre le film, si bien qu'à la fin, ils décidèrent de le re-regarder parce qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment tout compris...

En gros, ils passèrent une très bonne soirée.

* * *

**Valà, maintenant mon humain génétiquement modifié va bientôt revenir à Poudlard, et pour ceux qui connaissent Naruto, OUI, je ne me suis pas gênée pour piocher des noms!**

**Je pense qu'il y a quand même quelques questions assez importantes qui pourraient être posées: Harry est-il le fils de James? Qui Lily aimait réellement? Les cours seront-ils merdiques avec Loki comme prof ??**

**Toutes des petites choses qui seront peut-être importante pour le cours de l'histoire...**

**Si ça vous amuse, essayez d'y répondre et envoyez-moi la réponse par review! (même si vous ne voulez pas, vous pouvez quand même mettre une review! )**

**Kissous et bonne année,**

**Shad.

* * *

**

**Ah voui... un super gros merci à : REBBECA-BLACK, DARK RIKA et ARVEDIN pour leurs reviews!! (dsl si je n'y répond pas maintenant, mais j'ai encore 2 chap's à finir pour mes fics!)**


	7. Transformation partielle et envahisseurs

**Chapitre sept : Transfomation partielle et les envahisseurs Japonais **

_Il s'arrêta, essouflé. Il sentait qu'il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il évoluait dans un univers étrange, qui n'était pas le sien. Beaucoup d'arbres, des maisons construites à la cîme des arbres, et d'autres à même le sol. Il sauta agilement sur le tronc de plusieurs arbres (ne demander pas comment, il n'en savait rien), et s'arrêta à l'entrée d'une de ces maisons construites dans les arbres. Il y était presque. Il entra, et évolua dans un dédale de pièces et de couloirs, puis s'arrêta devant une porte. Il resta à une distance respectueuse pendant quelques secondes, puis _traversa_ la porte en bois. La pièce était sombre, d'une chaleur étouffante bien que les deux fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes. Un lit à baldaquin trônait au centre de la pièce, une étrange femme –qui n'en était, de toute évidence pas une- couchée sur le dos. C'était la première personne vivante qu'il rencontrait. Elle était plutôt petite, avait des cheveux blancs et lisses, et d'étranges yeux qui passaient sans cesse d'une couleur ambre au noir profond. Elle était fièvreuse et délirait légèrement quand ses yeux étaient ambre, mais un masque sans expression modifiait son visage dès que ses yeux devenaient noirs. Elle apperçut le coucher de soleil par l'une des fenêtres, elle poussa un hurlement déchirant et tenta de se relever. Il voulut l'aider, mais de toute évidence, elle ne le voyait ni ne l'entendait –car il essayait de la pousser à rester couchée, vu qu'elle était de toute évidence sur le point d'accoucher-. Elle se releva au bout de quatre tentatives, les contractions très approchées les unes des autres l'empêcha presque de se lever. Elle arriva finalement à se traîner jusqu'à la fenêtre, elle délirait toujours -jurant que son enfant naîtrait à la lumière-. Une contraction plus violente que les autres la prit, du sang coula sur le sol. Elle releva en tremblant ses robes, s'écroulant presque à la nouvelle contraction. Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration, puis hurla alors qu'elle était occupée à accoucher debout. _

_Elle ne voulait, pas maintenant ! L'enfant devait naître au soleil, à la Lumière !_

_Elle poussa un nouveau hurlement, la tête du bébé presque sortie, qu'elle tenait entre ses jambes ensanglantées. Le reste du corps arriva bientôt, et ne souciant même pas de couper le cordon qui la liait à l'enfant, elle se dépêcha de le présenter au soleil... qui était déjà couché. Le nourisson poussa un hurlement en même temps que sa mère suivit de pleurs, alors que la mère s'effondrait au sol._

_Une voix veloutée faisant naître des frissons le long de son échine murmura d'une voix légèrement moqueuse :_

_« Née dans l'Ombre, elle vivra dans la Lumière,_

_À la maturité trouvée, sa nature se dévoilera,_

_Son penchant pour... »_

-HARRY JAMES POTTER !!! SI TU NE TE LÈVE PAS IMMÉDIATEMENT, JE TE JETE À L'EAU !!!

Il se réveilla en sursaut, couvert d'une sueur froide. Il se palpa maladroitement, histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, puis s'appliqua à fusiller du regard sa tortureuse du matin, j'ai nommé, Chloé Delcour.

Celle-ci recula d'un pas en le voyant.

-Harry !!

-Quoi ? grogna-t-il, encore mal éveillé.

-Tes yeux ! Par Ishtar, tes yeux ! L'histoire de la lettre devait être vraie ! Va voir dans la salle de bain !

Elle le leva de force et le propulsa à moitié dans la salle de bain. Il leva un oeil vitreux vers le miroir, puis regarda ses pieds.

Une minute... Le miroir... Kesako ?? C'était quoi, ça ???

Bon, laissons le cerveau du cher Ryry faire sa petite pause matinale, en attendant, sachez juste que les yeux de ryry ont _légèrement _changés. Son oeil droit est devenu rouge avec deux petites virgules noires (Sharingan, pour ceux qui connaissent) et son oeil gauche est devenu entièrement blanc (Byâkugan). Rien de très original, quoi.

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!

Bruit de chute. Suena se précipite et manque d'éclater de rire : en tombant, il s'est emmêlé dans les serviettes de bain et avait renversé un baquet d'eau (froide). Il était trempé, assis au milieu d'un fatras pas possible. Elle l'aida à se relever, puis le laissa se laver et s'habiller tandis qu'elle préparait du bacon avec du lard et des oeufs, des oeufs de caille, les restes de poisson d'hier et des choux de Bruxelles accompagnés de jus d'orange et de café.

Ils mangèrent ensemble en silence, Harry se remettant encore du choc de la vision de ses yeux si bizarres. Au moment de partir pour King's Cross, Suena remarqua qu'il avait 'récupéré' ses habituelles orbes émeraudes. Si les modifications de son physique étaient incontrôlées, ça allait se remarquer... Si il était rejeté de la société des sorciers à cause de ce qu'il était, il serait d'autant plus facile à ce qu'il plonge dans les Ténèbres...

Mais il était absolument hors de question que cela arrive. Elle voulait qu'il aille de lui-même dans le camp Sombre. Les sorciers s'en sentiraient que plus trahis au fond d'eux-même et ce serait une victoire complète et totale pour elle... Après tout, 'Harry' avait un peu de sang d'elfe noir dans les veines, si les sorciers se sentaient trahis suite au changement de camp d'Harry, ce serait une petite vengeance contre toutes les maltraitances qu'Harry avait subies... Ah non ! Pas de compassion ! Il était très bien tel quel, n'en était que plus facilement manipulable ! Ce n'était pas le moment de s'appitoyer sur son sort !

-Chloé ?

-Mmh ?

-Tu me passes ta valise ? Je vais la mettre dans les filets.

« Parfait petit gentleman, j'ai presque ta confiance, il est si facile de te manipuler. Je me montre sympa avec toi et tu te laisses faire... Ce serait bien s'il avait un imprévu, ça rajouterait un peu de piment. »

-CLAUDETTTEEUUHHH !!!

« NAOOONNNNN ! Imprévu ok, mais tout sauf elle ! »

Une forme non-identifiée sauta à son cou et la fit basculer en arrière.

-Ah ma Claudine ! Je suis ssssiiiii contente de te revoir ! Ça fait si longtemps ! J'ai appris pour notre famille, c'est terrriiiible ! Mais le pensionnat est super chouette ! Il faudra que je te présente Kuréha, So et tous les autres ! J'ai a-do-ré le Japon ! Leur culture est extrêmement intéressante ! Je me suis même mise à la calligraphie ! Et puis la magie ! Mais l'Angleterre, et la langue anglaise me manquaient quand même un peu... Heureusement que Dumbledore et Tsunade-sama ont eu cette idée de génie ! Je vais étudier avec toi et des étudiants anglais viendront au pensionnat Konoha l'année prochaine ! Ce sera suuuppper ! Et aussi...

-Bonjour quand même.

-Viiiii ! Et alors il m'a dit...

-Si tu pouvais me laisser me relever, ce ne serait pas mal.

L'étrange chose dut se rendre soudain compte dans quelle position elle était, elle se releva vite fait et aida Suena à en faire de même. Harry eut tout le loisir de la détailler.

Elle était plutôt petite (une tête en moins que Chloé), des cheveux fauves cascadaient jusqu'au niveau de ses fesses (il remarqua plus tard qu'ils devaient à l'origine être nattés, mais en ce moment ils cformaient plutôt une sorte de tignasse indomptable), de grands yeux bleus tirant sur le brun, elle avait des formes rondes et bien proportionnées, et un curieux accent asiatique quand elle s'exprimait. Elle était vêtue d'un uniforme de lycée japonais (jupe bleu marine plissée, chemisier blanc, chausettes blanches allant jusque sous les genoux, petites chaussures bleues lustrées) et était accompagné d'un mini-sac à dos (qui semblait être là pour la déco plus qu'autre chose) bleu marine.

Un silence pesant s'installa, qui ne semblait dérangé nullement Suena, qui sifflota un air inconnu.

-Claudette ! Fais les présentations espèce de mollusque paresseux et analphabète !

-Tu peux parler, miss 0/10 en orthographe ! se moqua Chloé.

-Obéis à ton aînée !

- ... en bêtise intellectuellement parlant, et en fautes d'orthographe !

-Kso ! Arrête un peu avec ça et ne change pas de sujet !

Soupir.

-Harry, ma cousine qui est probablement avec moi la seule survivante du massacre, et qui étudie la magie au Japon (en principe) et surtout, une emmerdeuse collante et chiante mais je kiffe à fond, Talie Delcour. Talie, Harry Potter, un mec que j'ai rencontré cet été.

-Ravi.

-Enchantée ! Je suis siiii heureuse de rencontrer enfin un ami à Clo-Clo, d'habitude elle refuse, elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas que je sois influencée ou dégoutée. Pourtant il n'y a que les gays et les gothiques/punks que je ne supporte pas...

Lèvement des yeux au ciel de Chloé. Plus de 90 pour 100 de ses 'amis' étaient gothiques ou punks et 40 pour 100 d'entre-eux étaient soient bi, soient gays. D'ailleurs, elle-même était bi. Ce dont Talie n'était _évidemment _pas au courant. Elle avait également d'autres amis, qui avaient à peu près le même caractère qu'elle et qui étaient parfaitement hétéros et ni gothiques, ni punks mais le problème était le caractère. Ceux-là auraient fait souffrir sa cousine et ça, c'était ab-so-lu-ment HORS de question ! Un souffre-douleur, c'est comme une brosse-à-dent ! Ça ne se prête pas...

Le voyage continua sans désagrements. Harry s'endormit à un moment et les deux filles purent parler un peu plus librement. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, elles _savaient _qu'elles n'étaient pas comme les autres. Et elles se faisaient confiance. Talie apprit sans réelle surprise que sa « cousine » (elles n'avaient en fait, aucuns liens du sang mais elles étaient comme des soeurs) était une elfe noire. Elle-même n'avait que récemment découvert sa véritable nature : elle était mi-fée, mi-succube. En gros, un mélange de créature féerique et démoniaque. Une erreur. Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une erreur, une pariat des deux sociétés. Les fées avaient une petite taille (de 15 cm à 1m50) et les succubes... ben... elles étaient juste des femmes très très belles... quand elles prenaient forme humaine. Sinon, elles devaient faire un bon mètre nonante (quatre-vingts dix), avaient une peaue rouge, de grandes ailes de chair (comme celles des chauves-souris), une queue fourchue, des doigts extrêmement longs (une vingtaine de centimètres) aux ongles aiguisés, des dents pointues, une chevelure noire ou argentée et des yeux noirs. Quand aux fées, hormis leur petite taille, les cheveux pouvant avoir n'importe quelle couleur (et idem pour les yeux) et les oreilles pointues, elles ressemblaient étonnamment aux humains.

Bref, les deux cousines avaient chacune décuvert de leur côté qu'elle avait été 'adoptée' (en fait, Talie et Chloé Delcour existaient vraiment, mais les bébés avaient été interchangés à la naissance, le véritable nom de Talie est 'Nathalie', 'Talie' était son nom féerique. Mais tout le monde (ou presque ) reste persuadé que c'est un diminutif).

-... et tu parles quelles langues, maintenant ?

- Japonais bien sûr, l'Anglais, ça s'est une évidence, le Français, vu que je vivais avec mes 'parents' en France, et je baraguine le FairyTals (la langue des Fées). Et toi ?

-Anglais, un peu Français grâce à toi, l'Elfique et le KrWaakvimbôa (la langue des démons pour ceux qui ne se souviennent plus ! ).

- ? C'est quoi ton « Kwaa coa » ?

- Kr-Waak-vim-bôa, c'est la langue des démons.

-Cool ! Tu m'apprendras ?

-Ok ! Mais tu m'apprends le japonais et ce que tu sais du FairyTals !

-Beuh... on rajoute l'elfique alors !

-Ça marche ! Au fait, tu as appris quoi au Japon ? Tu sais faire des râmens (nouilles) et des sushis (bouchée de riz avec lamelle de poisson cuit ou cru et parfois une feuille d'algue) au moins ?

-Euh... tu sais moi la cuisine... Enfin bref ! Je te montrerai ce que j'ai appris mais pas ici...

-Compris. Qui vient avec toi du Japon ?

-Kuréha Umino, Su Haruno, Takashi Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa, Yumi Yamanaka, Amy Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Yôh , Yugi Mûto, Mayaru Shizoka et Yuu Mitazo.

-Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

-Kuréha : fille aux cheveux noirs méchés de rouge, haït les mecs. Su : cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, dragueur de première, il n'a jamais gardé de fille plus d'une semaine. Takashi : blondinet aux yeux océan, bout-en-train, un excité de première, plutôt doué. Sasuke : genre 'BBT' (beau brun ténébreux), 'y a des jours où il se la pète à fond. Yumi : cheveux bruns foncés et yeux noirs, une tarée dans ton genre, une sadique qui préfère manger sa viande crue. Amy : cheveux blonds cendrés et yeux gris, de son vrai nom : Amynara Hatake, c'est la nièce d'un puissant homme d'affaire, elle reste en permanance avec Yumi, parle peu mais bien. Elle arrive à persuader les gens de faire ce qu'elle veut. Shikamaru : brun aux yeux bruns, Shika en plus simple, un surdoué paresseux et feignant à souhait. Yôh : brun aux yeux gris, aussi paresseux que Shika, dingue de musique, ça lui arrive de parler tout seul, on dit qu'il est nécromancien. Yugi : cheveux noirs avec des mèches dorées et mauves, yeux mauves, également un 'BBT', mais lui 'y cause au moins. C'est un fan de jeu, quels qu'il soit. Personne ne l'a encore jamais battu. Mayaru : brunette aux yeux bleus, cette dingue vendrait sa famille pour du fric. Elle est hyper-accro à l'apparence. Et enfin, Yuu : cheveux aubruns et yeux qui se tiennent entre le brun et le rouge, fille banale et sans histoire, justement pour ça qu'elle est la plus intéressante. Yuu Mitazo est morte il y a cinq ans, à 97 ans. Et (oh ! Grand Hasard... Mais non ! C'est juste l'auteuse !) les circonstances de sa mort ne sont pas définies...

-Pas mal. Et ils seraient plutôt de quel côté pour la guerre d'ici ?

-Kuréha, Yumi et Amy seraient à coup sûr chez... _lui_. Su et Takashi ne devraient pas être trop durs à convaincre... Sasuke et Mayaru pour celui chez qui ils auraient le plus intérêt à aller. Par contre, pour Shika, Yôh (même avec les rumeurs selon quoi il est nécromancien), Yugi et Yuu, je sais vraiment pas... Je ne les connais pas vraiment, juste de vue sauf Shika et Yuu avec qui je parle de temps en temps, mais sachant pour Yuu... je peux vraiment pas dire. Et toi ? Tu es avec qui ?

Suena montra du doigt Harry, puis mis l'index sur ses lèvres.

-Mouis... je parlais Quidditch, moi !

-Tornades Tourbillonantes de Tucson.

-Une équipe américaine ? Pff ! Moi, je soutiens l' Akatsuki (Lune Rouge).

-Encore ?? Tu ne lâches pas cette équipe depuis ton premier voyage au Japon !

-Mais ils sont siiiiiiiiiiii doués ! Et puis les mecs sont canons ! En plus, je ne t'ai pas dit que le frère aîné de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiwa, jouait comme poursuiveur central ? Il est troooooop beau ! _Agaaaaaaggeeeuuuhhhhhh (bave.. )_

OoO

_Après la répartition des premières années, c'est au tour du dirlo Dumby-pas chéri de faire son 1__er__ (et ennuyeux) discours de l'année :_

-Très chers élèves, cette année, en vue d'un programme éducatif inter-scolaire international, notre école va accueillir douze étudiants venus du pensionnat Konoha, au Japon ! L'année prochaine, douze élèves sélectionnés sur certains critères auront la chance d'étudier un an dans ce pensionnat ! Les critères de sélection, seront affichés sur les tableaux d'affichage dans les salles communes. De plus, une nouvelle élève rentrera exceptionnellement directement en sixième année ! Mme MacGonagall, à vous je vous prie...

-Chloé Delcour !

Notre elfe chirie/trop kawaai/sadique/manipulatrice/cruelle/gothiquo-punk/bi/Élue d'une putain de prophécie/Amie et confidente du célébrissime Harry Potter (Biffez la (les) mention(s) inutile(s)XD) s'avança vaillament vers le vieux truc poussireux et rapiécé, le posa sur sa noble tête de binoclarde (si, si, elle a des lunettes quand elle est sous son apparence 'humaine') et l'antiquité ayant appartenu (sois-disant) à JP (euhh pardon... GG ! Oui, c'est ça ! GG !) lui dit :

-À suivre... tu sauras bientôt où Suena et les autres sont répartis, et encore un tas d'autres choses, ami lecteur ! Niark, niark, niark ! (rire sadiquo-maquiavélique de l'autatrice... On peut faire mieux, vous ne croyez pas ?) PS : j'ai été soudoyé pour dire ça ! Pourquoi mon goût de l'argent l'emporte sur celui de répartir ces chères petites têtes blondes ? Beuheuheuheu...


	8. Intérêts personnels

**Hi! Bon... je suis une bille en anglais... c'est pas nouveau. Donc, 'scusez-moi pour les (énormes) fautes! (N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour les corrections... )**

**Bon, y'a un tas de notes! L'anglais dans le texte, c'est le japonais dans la fic, et l'italique dans le texte, c'est le rêve dans la fic! C'est clair (j'espère) ?**

**Kissous et bonne lecture,**

**Shad.**

* * *

Note : « Obaa-san » vient du japonais, et peut se traduire par « Grand-mère ». « -kun » est un suffixe que les japonais emploient qu'on parle d'un garçon envers qui on est assez proche. « Teme » (qui peut également être un suffixe) signifie « Crétin ».

* * *

**Chapitre huit :**** Pour toutes les actions que nous exécutons, que ce soit consciemment ou inconsciemment, nous y trouvons toujours un intérêt personnel...**

-Je vois... Tu as de grandes ambitions pour une enfant si jeune (elle n'a « que » quinze ans, ne l'oublions pas), un désir de sang et de vengeance qui domine et... oh ! Tu as de très grandes qualités, sais-tu ? Tu auras dans les temps à venir un choix à faire déterminant pour toi et le reste du monde, un choix entre ce pour quoi tu es née, ce en quoi ta tête ordonne et ce en quoi ton coeur te guide... Au passage, tu as des tendances schizophréniques et il serait temps de faire le point sur qui tu es réellement ! Les choix te définissent, contente-toi de prendre celui qui te parait être le meilleur...

-... Merci pour les « tendances schizophréniques ».

-Mais de rien, c'était avec plaisir ! Poufsouffle et Serpentard sont tes maisons de prédilection, mais te pousser à choisir entre ces deux-là serait te pousser à faire ton choix, et il est encore trop tôt. Je ne veux pas te forcer la main, donc ce sera... SERDAIGLE !!!

La table des bleu et argent applaudit avec un enthousiasme modéré l'arrivée de cette nouvelle élève. Elle s'assit de manière à avoir la table des Serpentards dans le dos (de gauche à droite : Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor).

-Yôh Akuma. POUFSOUFFLE !!!

-Talie Delcour.

Le choixpeau hésita un bref instant, puis hurla : POUFSOUFFLE !!!

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la salle. Est-ce que tous les étudiants japonais iraient à Poufsouffle ? (NAON !!! (hurlement de l'auteuse))

-Su Haruno.

Un jeune homme au visage inexpressif encadré de cheveux corbeaux et aux yeux de même couleur s'avança jusqu'au choixpeau. Celui-ci mit quelques secondes avant d'hurler « SERPENTARD !!! ».

-Amy Inuzuka.

La blondinette eut à peine poser le choixpeau qu'il hurla « SERPENTARD !!! ».

-Yuu Mitazo.

Chloé fut attentive. « La plus intéressante car elle est morte il y a cinq ans... » dixit Talie. Yuu était assez frêle d'apparence, mais ses yeux jetaient un regard plus froid que la glace (et pourtant, ils avaient une couleur chaude : brun tirant sur le rouge). Elle la croisa du regard et s'affrontèrent le temps que le choixpeau annonce « SERPENTARD !!! ».

Les murmures reprenaient de plus belle. Pour l'instant, les japonais n'avaient été envoyé qu'à Serpentard et à Poufsouffle.

-Yugi Mûto. GRYFFONDOR !!!

-Shikamaru Nara. « Mister Flemardise n°1, d'après Talie. » SERDAIGLE !!! « Ah oui ! C'est vrai que c'est un surdoué »

-Mayaru Shizoka. SERPENTARD !!! « La fille qui vendrait sa famille pour du fric... Ça m'étonne à peine quand on la voit. Si elle se tape des vieux en plus, ça ne m'étonnerait pas non plus... »

-Sasuke Uchiwa. « Pas mal niveau physique, reste à voir pour l'intellect' » SERPENTARD !!!

-Kuréha Umino. « Elle aime pas les mecs, hein ? Reste à savoir pourquoi, car je ne pense pas que ce soit dans le sens qu'elle est homo. » SERPENTARD !!! « Encore ?? Il va y avoir surnombre ! »

-Takashi Uzumaki.

Un blondinet qui semblait avoir bouffé des piles en guise de p'tit déj s'enfonça le pôv'choipeau sur la tête, et il fut expédier après un laps de temps plus long que pour nombre de personnes.

-GRYFFONDOR !!!

-Yumi Yamanaka. « La folle qui bouffe de la viande crue, hein ? Reste à prouver ! » SERPENTARD !!! « Ben voyons... »

« Total de tout ça ? Un jap' en plus de moi à Serdaigle, deux dont mon souffre-douleur personnel à Poufsouffle, deux à Gryffondor et sept à Serpentard... »

OoO

-Hi ! I'm Takashi Uzumaki and you ?

-My name's Harry Potter, I'm in sixth year.

-Oh ! You speak Japanese ! It's good !

-Japanese ? But... no...

-Of course ! Now, we speak Japanese !

-Do you speak English ?

-Yes... You prefer ?

-Yeah.

-Okay. Je dire que nous être tous dans la sixième année.

-HARRY !!!

Le Survivant se tourna vers ses condisciples, qui le fixaient les yeux ronds.

-Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu parlais japonais !

-Je viens de l'apprendre si tu veux tout savoir, Hermione. Tu disais, Takashi ?

-Urm. Chez nous, ça être très impoli interrompre deux gens qui parler. Ça finir beaucoup de fois par duel.

-...

-Harry être ton prénom ?

-Oui.

-Takashi être le mien. Je peux appeler tu par prénom ? Être quoi ici les maisons ?

-Oui, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom. Les maisons sont les secondes familles des sorciers qui vivent ici, nous sommes repartis en fonction de nos traits de caractère et de nos choix. Il existe une rivalité entre les différentes maisons, pourquoi ?

-Chez nous, il y a pas de maisons. Juste groupe de personnes choisis par le Hokage entre deux et cinq personnes en fonction du caractère. Avant je être avec Sasuke Uchiwa et Shikamaru Nara. Amy Inuzuka et Yumi Yamanaka. Kuréha Umino avec Yuu Mitazo et Talie Delcour. Su Haruno avec Mayaru Shizoka avec deux garçons et une fille. Et en dernier, Yugi Mutô avec Yoh Akuma et deux filles.

-C'est quoi le « Hokage » ?

-C'est notre directeur. Cette année, première fois être une femme ! Elle s'appeler Tsunade.

-Takashi-kun ! What do you say with this boy ?

-Yugi-kun. He's Harry Potter. We talk about THE recent's bust of Tsunade!

-You're an authentic perverse !

-Tanks for your congratulations !!

-Pff ! Takashi, I'm here, you know ?

-Harry-san ? You speak Japanese ??

-Yes.

-I see... Bonjour, je suis Yugi Mutô. Et toi, tu es Harry Potter ?

-Comme tu peux le constater... Tiens, c'est qui cette jeune femme blonde à la table des professeurs ?

À ces mots, Takashi éclata de rire.

-Obaa-san... Young ??? ELLE AVOIR PLUS QUE 50 ANS !!!

Un silence de mort pris place. On voyait lentement la blonde à la table des professeurs devenir blanche, puis rouge et les veines palpiter sur son front. Elle ne tarda pas à exploser :

-UZUMAKI TAKASHI !!! ESPÈCE DE SALE MÔME INSOLENT !!! TU IRAS ME FAIRE 10 FOIS LE TOUR DU PARC EN COURANT ET JE TE LAISSE LES CORVÉES POUR UNE DURÉE DE 1 MOIS !!! OSE ENCORE RACONTER LA MOINDRE PETITE HISTOIRE SUR MOI ET JE PEUX TE JURER SUR LA TÊTE DU 4ÈME HOKAGE QUE TU NE SORTIRAS PAS VIVANT DE L'ENDROIT OÙ TU TE TROUVES !!! EST-CE BIEN CLAIR ???

-OUI, OBAA-SAN !!!

-TAKASHIIIIIIIII !!! 20 TOURS DU PARC !!! JE ME DEMANDE POURQUOI JE T'AI EMMENÉ AVEC NOUS !

-PARCE QUE JE SUIS VOTRE FILS CACHÉ, OBAA-SAN !!!

La blonde qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de vingt ans se leva brusquement et se dirigea droit sur Takashi. Celui-ci essaya de se dégager mais trop tard ! Elle le souleva à une trentaine de centimètres du sol sous le menton à l'aide d'un seul de ses doigts. Elle lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille, le visage déformé par la colère puis le fit sauter en l'air, et le projeta sur un mur à l'aide de son poing. Le mur se craquela, puis les fissures disparurent instantanément et Takashi tomba au sol, à moitié sonné (non, non ! Il n'est pas mort !) et se réassit à côté d'Harry comme si de rien n'était.

-Owh... Why have Tsunade a bad nature ? Poor, poor Takashi ! Tsunade's monster !

-Tchut ! Takashi-kun ! Silence, please ! marmonna Yugi.

OoO

-Claudinneeettteeeuuuhhh !

-...

-Claudettteeuuhh !!

-...

-Claudichounette ?

-...

-Ma Clo-clo ?

-...

-Claudine ?

-CH-LO-É ! Ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant ! CHLOÉ ! Je dois te l'épeler en plus ou tu as compris ??

-Nan ma 'zin, c'est bon, j'ai pigé ! Au fait...

-On parlera après, tu sais que tu vas te casser la voix à force de gueuler depuis ta table, Nath' ?

-Je préfère Talie, Nath, ça peut venir d'autres noms comme Natasha ou Natalia ou encore Nathan ou...

-Pigé ! Et j'ai dit après !

-Oui, chef ! Bien, chef !

-...

Talie se tourna et commença à parler avec une Poufsouffle qui devait être dans sa classe, une certaine Anne Aaboth ou quelque chose comme ça... (mais naaaaannn... c'est pas un nouveau perso... c'est juste le nom (un peu écorché) d'Hannah Abbot là !)

-Elle est vraiment saoulante quand elle s'y met.

- ? Pardon ?

-J'ai dit : « Elle est vraiment saoulante quand elle s'y met ».

Suena jaugea du regard le garçon avec un ananas sur la tête (pour ceux qui le connaissent pas, ses cheveux sont hérissés et rassembler avec un élastique. Ce qui fait qu'on dirait qu'il a un ananas sur la tête). Mister « Surdoué-mias-feignasse », hein ?

-Shikamaru Nara. Élève de Konoha. Enchanté.

-Chloé Delcour. Élève de précepteur et cousine de Talie. Pareillement.

Ils ne se serrèrent pas la main, l'un trop paresseux pour le faire, l'autre... ben idem ! La conversation entre ses deux-là s'annonçait passionnante...

OoO

-Cet idiot d'Uzumaki a déjà réussit à provoquer Tsunade en même pas dix minutes.

-Uzumaki n'est pas idiot.

-Oh, c'est bon Uchiwa ! On sait tous ton avis à propos de ce cher _teme_.

-Tu cherches la bagarre, Haruno ?

-Ohh... Aurais-je toucher une corde sensible ?

-Vos gueules. J'aimerais manger sans vous entendre.

-De quoi tu te mêles, Mitazo ? Occupe-toi de ton assiette.

La dite Mitazo lui lança un regard glacial, marmonna quelque chose en foudroyant Su (Haruno) du regard, puis se remit à manger tranquillement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Su s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. Il se leva et s'apprêta à faire connaître le fond de sa pensée à Yuu (Mitazo) quand elle lui dit, tout en continuant à manger.

-Tu fais n'importe quoi de suspect envers moi, et tu as ma parole que tu passes le reste de l'année à l'infirmerie.

Su se rassit lentement, son visage ayant perdu quelques couleurs.

-La pratique de la magie est interdite sur ses camarades, fit remarquer Uchiwa (Sasuke).

Sourire inquiétant.

-À Konoha, peut-être... mais ici, personne n'a prit soin de me fixer des limites. Alors... autant en profiter pleinement, tu ne crois pas ?

OoO

-C'est mauvais pour toi... elle va se déchaîner. En plus, j'en ai senti deux autres auras semblables à la sienne, imprégnées de la même magie. Je suis sûre qu'elle les a senti, même si elle est incapable de les repérer. Ça va l'exiter.

-Qui ont la même magie qu'elle ?

-Je ne les perçois pas clairement. Les deux sont dans cette salle. La première est proche de nous, elle se situe près de Nara. La deuxième près de la table des profs.

-Il va falloir prendre contact. Ce serait bien si j'arrivais à avoir le soutien d'un peuple démoniaque... Il me faudra de puissantes relations pour faire tomber mon oncle et mon père, qu'elles puissent m'assurer leur déclin et ma victoire.

-Si tu veux obtenir le fric, les sociétés et une réputation en politique, il va falloir assurer, Amy. Ton oncle est coriace, ça va être dur, même avec l'appui de Gaï Maito, son plus grand rival en politique.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de l'appui d'un peuple praticant la magie noire, autre que les sorciers. Les vampires, les démons, les elfes noirs, les dames de glace... N'importe-qui, Yumi !

OoO

Le repas s'était terminé, et chacun était allé dans son dortoir. Harry n'avait pas quitté Takashi et Yugi, Suena avait encore échangé quelques mots avec Shikamaru puis s'était enfermée dans un silence assez pesant, Su était toujours sous l'emprise du sort de Yuu, Amy faisait des plans avec Yumi pour essayer de prendre contact avec un peuple de l'Ombre, Sasuke discutait par monosyllable avec Yuu.

OoO

_Il me regarda puis détourna son regard, le rouge aux joues tandis que je baissai précipitemment le mien, les joues à peine colorées. Pendant toute l'heure qui suivit, je l'observai discrètement. Il était plus grand que moi (1m91 vs 1m76), avec des mèches de cheveux blondes qui tombaient adorablement devant ses yeux bleus clairs, svelte et gracieux dans ces mouvements._

_Après cette heure, je sortis de la salle et m'égarai dans les couloirs que je parcourai pour la première fois. J'entendis alors une mélodie admirablement bien jouée à la flûte (à bec, pour ceux qui veulent des précision) et je me laissai guider jusqu'une des salles de musique. C'était « lui » qui jouait. Je restai à l'observer par la porte entrebaillée tandis que ses doigts produisaient des sons mélodieux qui produisait une douce musique qui éveillait quelque souvenir en ma mémoire. Au bout d'un moment, il m'aperçut et m'invita à entrer. Il me demanda si je savais jouer d'un instrument et comme réponse, je m'attelai à jouer sur le piano à queue de la pièce mon morceau préféré. Un morceau inconnu du grand public, mais qui m'était si familier... je fermai les yeux et laissai mes doigts courrir sur les touches. _

_À la fin, je les rouvris alors qu'il applaudissait et me félicitait, je fis de même envers son talent pour la flûte. La scène devait être très drôle à voir, car je sentais le sang affluer au niveau de mes joues alors que lui-même rougissait. Peu après, nous nous trouvions assis l'un à côté de l'autre, à même le sol._

_-Et comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_-Chloé, mais tout le monde m'appelle Suena. Et toi ?_

_-Moi, c'est..._

-TONYYYY !!! Le cri déchira le silence du dortoir des filles de sixième année de Serdaigle, suivit de sanglots étouffés.

OoO

_-Mais qui es-tu ?_

_-Cela, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Par contre, il y a une chose très importante que tu ne dois pas oublier. Alors écoute bien, car je ne répeterai pas :_

_« Née dans l'Ombre, elle vivra dans la Lumière,_

_A la maturité trouvée, sa nature se dévoilera,_

_Son penchant pour le sang s'amplifira,_

_Elle cherchera à retrouver les siens._

_Celui qui essayera de la détourner... »_

-HARRY-KUN !!! C'EST UNE CATASTROPHE !!!

-Hein ? Euhhh... Quoi ?!

-YUGI-KUN M'A MIT HORS DU DORTOIR RÉSERVÉ AUX INVITÉS CHEZ GRYFFONDOR, ET JE N'AI AUCUN ENDROIT OÙ ALLER DORMIR !!!

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et un préfet entra.

-C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ??? IL EST DEUX HEURES DU MATIN !!! TOI LE JAP', TU LA BOUCLES ET TU VAS DORMIR ! POTTER, J'ESPÈRE QUE TU AURAS UNE BONNE EXPLICATION DEMAIN MATIN !!!

-Et meeeeerdre, le préfet ! (baillement) Takashi, c'est inutile de gueuler ! T'as qu'à utiliser le lit vide de ce dortoir, et par pitié : ne viens plus me gueuler dessus quand je dors !

Et Harry se laissa tomber comme une pierre sur son oreiller, s'endormant aussitôt, et oubliant compltement le rêve qu'il venait de faire.

Au loin, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, un homme jurait. « Il » avait été réveillé avant qu'il ne puisse lui transmettre l'intégralité de la prophétie qui avait été crée juste après celle de Trelawney. Celle qui pouvait faire pencher la balance du côté de ce qu'on appellait « bien », ou de celui qu'on appellait « mal ». Mais ses intérêts étaient tout autres. Bien sûr, il serait plus avantageux pour lui et les siens d'aider Voldemort, mais il s'était fâché avec le reste de son clan, et avait décidé de les provoquer en « aidant » (en donnant des renseignements pas trop utiles mais qui pouvaient l'aider à avoir sa place, quel que soit le camp qu'il choisirait) le camp adverse.

Il y avait juste un tout petit, un minuscule détail : il avait été complètement séduit par celui à qui il avait décidé de révéler la prophétie, et attendait avec impatience leur prochaine rencontre... pour pouvoir à son tour enfermer le Survivant dans une prison que l'on appelait « Amour ».


	9. Rapports, Sharingan et co

Note : « Teme », tout comme « Baka » peuvent se traduire par « Crétin » ou « Imbécile » ou encore « Idiot » (enfin, toutes les gentilesses du genre quoi !).

* * *

** ... et un super gros merci à Rebecca-Black, Lady Shadow Cassandra et Lady Morgane Slytherin pour leurs reviews! (j'ai l'impression qu'il y a de plus en plus de "Lady" moi... sommes-nous toutes anoblies par la reine?? )**

**Au passage, cela fait 13 mois que je publie sur ce site! Joyeux annif' moi!**

**Bonne lecture! Shad.**

* * *

**Chapitre neuf : Rapports, Sharingan et compagnie.**

_Rapport n°2a de la mission SKX06_

_Le gamin m'a accordé un bonne partie de sa confiance. Je dois le familiariser avec « l'autre côté » et pour l'y aider, brouiller les liens qu'il a crée jusqu'ici. Tenez-vous réellement aux espions H.Granger et R.Weasley ? Il a découvert une discussion compromettante par hasard (relatée dans le 1__er__ rapport), et de noires idées de vengeance s'emparent de son esprit. Il a également découvert des choses intérêssantes en rapport avec sa famille._

_Demande de Carte Blanche pour passer aux étapes supérieures._

_Le convertir ne sera qu'une question de temps._

_Réponse suite au rapport n°2a_

_N'oubliez pas que vous n'avez que jusqu'à juin. Autorisation de sacrifier les pions HG et RW. Carte blanche autorisée pour les étapes supérieures. Faites comme il vous convient. Dépêchez-vous._

_Réponse à la réponse du rapport n°2a_

_Prochain rapport dès évolution._

OoO

-Harry ? Ça va ? Tu avais l'air absent hier au dîner.

Harry se laissa tomba contre le mur de marbre blanc, enfermé dans la salle de bain.

-Je... j'étais juste un peu... fatigué... je... enfin, ça... va... dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-T'es sûr ? On dirait que...

-Ouais ! C'est juste... j'ai... trop mangé et j'ai mal au ventre...

Il retint un cri de douleur, et se convulsa, tout son corps était en feu, c'était comme si l'on avait distiller du poison qui se répandait dans ses veines. Il avait froid... de plus en plus froid... il fut repris de convulsions. Quand ça se calma un peu, il prit appui sur l'un des lavabos pour se relever. Il manqua de tomber plusieures fois, mais parvint à se mettre debout et à garder un semblant d'équilibre. Il savait parfaitement désormais le pourquoi de cette douleur...

Il s'observa dans le miroir. Il était recouvert d'une sueur froide, ses yeux trahissaient une certaine angoisse, mais surtout, ce n'était pas le corps et le visage auquels tout le monde, lui le premier, était habitué. Ses yeux n'étaient plus ces fantastiques orbes émeraudes. Elles s'étaient transformées en deux yeux qui formaient un tout inquiétant. Sa pupille droite avait de nouveau repris une teinte rouge avec deux petites virgules noires, la gauche était redevenue entièrement blanche.

Il porta une main d'une blancheur spectrale voir même bleutée, tant qu'on pourait la croire translucide à son front, puis la mit dans ses cheveux. Ses cheveux anciemment corbeau avaient poussé jusqu'à mi-dos. Ils étaient d'un blanc éclatant aux reflets blond vénitiens, avec des mèches noires et brunes. Son nez était plus droit, ses traits à la fois plus saillants et plus charismatiques, sa bouche se tordait en une grimace anxieuse. Il ouvrit la bouche : ses dents étaient droites, pointues et parfaitement alignées. Ses canines supérieures étaient légèrement proéminentes.

Il recula de quelques pas pour voir la totalité de son corps dans le miroir, et se débarassa de son haut de pyjama. Il était sûr d'avoir pris des centimètres (il avait un peu le vertige), sa silhouette paraissait élancée, avec une torse musclé, toujours de cette paleur bleutée. Il se tourna pour regarder son dos. Deux boules de chair avaient 'poussé' sur ses omolates. À leur vue, il fut de nouveau prit de convulsions. Les boules de chair lui faisaient mal, comme si elles étaient purulentes, il ne put le supporter et les taillada avec une lame de rasoir. Il hurla quand il le fit, mais un liquide semblable à de l'eau s'en écoula, et il aperçut un... truc de couleur noire sitôt le liquide écoulé. Il se tortilla de manière à pouvoir atteindre les trucs, et tira dessus pour les retirer. C'était visqueux et... répugnant à toucher. Les... trucs se déplièrent. C'étaient des ailes. Des ailes de démon. Elles étaient encore visqueuses, et tel les ailes de papillon, il fallait attendre qu'elles soient séchées pour pouvoir les utiliser. Il grimaça. Comme si son apparence n'était pas assez bizarre comme ça. On pouvait voir en lui des traits physiques aux Malfoy et aux Black (le nez, les reflets vénitiens et les mèches noires dans les cheveux).

Il se rassit à terre, brusquement essouflé. Il essaya de faire le point, mais une quantité d'informations (température, changements de pression, les bruits de pas dans la salle commune, le léger courant d'air sous la porte, l'odeur d'eau-de-toilette, de sueur et de sel dans cette salle, etc.) arrivaient à son cerveau et lui donnaient mal à la tête. Il réussit néenmoins à se réjouir. Sirius l'avait prévenu qu'il ne soit pas sûr qu'il soit un garçon. Maintenant, il était certain qu'il l'était. Il se souvint des paroles de Lily... enfin, Elisabeth. Il pourait reprendre l'apparence qu'il avait jusque lors s'il était suffisament concentré. Il fit le vide dans sa tête (ou du moins, essaya) et se remémorisa sa taille, ses genoux noueux, ses cheveux ébènes, ses orbes émeraudes...

Il sentit comme s'il se compressa sur lui-même, qu'on essayait de le réduire en bouillie puis rouvrit les yeux et se releva. Il avait de nouveau une apparence parfaitement... humaine. Il prit une rapide douche, s'habilla et descendit vers la Grande salle.

Il vit Chloé dans un couloir adjacent et écouta la conversation qu'elle avait avec une fille de Serdaigle qui n'était autre que Cho Chang.

-... donne-moi une bonne raison d'accepter.

-Tu pourrais te faire une réputation. Tu serais populaire ! Il suffirait juste d'un relooking et...

-C'est non. Maintenant, fous-moi la paix.

Cho partit, blessée dans sa fierté, et Harry rejoignit l'elfe.

-Chloé...

-Vouai ?

-J'ai... l'apparence...

Elle eut soudainement l'air bien plus intérêssée. Mais c'était une excellente nouvelle, ça !

-Tu as réussi à avoir une... transformation complète ?

-Ça fait un mal de chien, confirma-t-il.

Elle lui sauta au cou.

-C'est merveilleux ! Il faudra absolument que tu me montres ça ! « Il est bientôt temps... je crois que je vais te montrer une partie de ma vraie personnalité... »

-Tu sais, c'est pas vraiment...

-Aucune importace ! Tu me montres ce soir ?

-Ok. Au fait, elle te voulait quoi, Cho ?

-Juste une relation 'amie-amie' pour que nous puissions toutes les deux jouir de différents avantages.

OoO

Il y en a au moins deux... je dois les trouver, cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas pû communiquer avec des semblables... Je dois...

-Mitazo ?

Elle se retourna brusquement, et blanchit avant de remettre un masque neutre sur son visage.

-Tu peux venir, s'il te plait ?

Elle la suivit jusque dans le dortoir qui leur était réservé, et elle s'assit sans invitation sur un lit. Elle attendit qu'une des deux filles prenne la parole. Elle voulait ainsi s'assurer le contrôle et l'avantage de la conversation qui allait suivre. La fille qui l'avait amenée prit parole.

-Mitazo, nous avons décider de mettre en marche une nouvelle phase d'un vieux projet...

-La déstitution de Kakashi Hatake.

-Tu étais au courant ?!

Yumi échangea un regard avec Amy, qui restait impassible.

-Que d'autre pourrait désirer Amynara Hatake ?

Cette fois, Amy se leva, et lui adressa un sourire forcé.

-Si tu sais ça, c'est que tu dois savoir pourquoi j'ai demandé à Yumi qu'elle vienne te chercher.

-Je m'en doute, mais sans plus.

-Ils sont au moins deux comme toi dans cette école, mais je suis sûre que tu es déjà au courant. Il faudrait que vous acceptiez de collaborer, mais comment vous convaincre ? Il y aurait des avantages pour non-négligeables pour tout le monde, c'est évident, mais...

-Je vois mal quels avantages il pourrait y avoir pour moi.

Elle se tourna vers elle, les paupières à demi-closes.

-Je pourrais m'arranger pour que tu retrouves ton cher et tendre... celui qui est mort il y a cinq ans, tu te souviens ? Cette fois-là, tu ne t'étais pas contrôlée en sa présence, et il est décédé le pauvre...

Yuu blanchit. Comment était-elle au courant ?? Il n'existait que très peu de personnes qui l'étaient, et la fille Hatake ne devait pas en faire partie !

-Tu te demandes sûrement comment je suis au courant ? Ma foi... je possède un réseau de relations et d'informations très intérêssant... Tu pourrais le revoir, il ne serait qu'à toi... Réfléchis Yuu (c'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait son prénom)... ou plutôt très chère...

-C'est bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ???

Amy sourit. La colère de cette chère « Yuu » pouvait la tuer, mais maintenant qu'elle avait attiré son attention... il lui avait fallu plus de trois ans pour découvrir qui elle était, et pourquoi elle était venue étudier dans une école de sorcellerie. Mais ces trois années portaient leurs fruits. La balle était dans son camp, si elle s'y prenait bien, « Yuu » serait dans son camp.

-Presque rien... que tu m'assistes pour provoquer la déchéance et le meurtre de mon oncle, cela est dans tes cordes, si je m'en réfère à ce que tu as déjà accompli ?

Dilemme. Amynara lui demandait de choisir entre toutes les promesses qu'elle avait faites, et la vie de son aimé. Elle connaissait très bien sa réponse, et était parfaitement consciente qu'elle allait une fois de plus trahir ses serments et les lois de son peuple. Mais les sentiments l'avaient toujours remportés sur sa raison, et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer.

-Juste t'aider, puis tu me libères et 'lui' rend vie ?

-Juste ça.

-J'accepte. Mais ne t'attend pas à plus de ma part. Si la vie ne lui est pas rendue une fois ton oncle déchut, protège tes arrières, car sinon je viendrai te chercher.

-C'est une menace ?

-Juste un conseil. Bonne journée.

OoO

-Chloé ?

-Hmm ?

-Je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc... tu sais, les nouveaux à Serpentard ?

-Ouais ?

-Y'en a un qui s'appelle Uchiwa... comme un des clans dont je suis sensé avoir reçu l'ADN.

-...

-Tu crois que j'ai reçu son sang ou celui d'un membre de sa famille ?

-Sûrement.

-Alors il possèderait le Sharingan. Sirius disait que c'est une pupille qui permet de copier les mouvements ou les sorts de l'adversaire, et de voir au ralenti, ce qui permettait de prévoir les coups de l'adversaire. Mais ses yeux à lui n'ont rien de spéciaux ?? Pourtant, quand je me « transforme », j'ai un oeil rouge et un blanc. Le Sharingan doit être l'un de ces deux-là. Sirius disait aussi que les Uchiwa étaient une famille de ninja. J'ai dû mal à l'imaginer ninja, celui-là !

-Je sais que son frère est un joueur de Quidditch populaire au Japon, et que ce sont les seuls survivants de leur clan. Il y a eu une tuerie dans leur famille, en 1979, juste quelques jours après la naissance de Sasuke. Son frère et lui étaient les seuls survivants.

Harry blanchit. Lui-même était né le 31 juillet 1979. Mais pourquoi Sasuke n'était pas en septième année, s'il était né en '79 ?

Chloé répondit à sa question muette sans le savoir.

-Il est rentré en cours un an après la normale. Son frère le trainait aux quatre coins du monde, et il voulait que Sasuke fasse son éducation à Konoha. Ils ont douze ans de différences, c'est pas mal, hein ?

« Il a l'air bizarre. J'ai peut-être dit un truc qu'il aurait pas fallu... ce serait bien s'il culpabilisait pour la tuerie chez les Uchiwa. Bien évidemment, Dumby n'avait rien à voir avec celle-là. L'ADN des Uchiwa a été récupé avant sa naissance, en juin '79, Dumby avait déjà prévu de le manipuler. Les Uchiwa sont presque tous morts le 5 novembre. Et Sasuke est né le 2 novembre, le jour des morts... »

Il la délogea de ses pensées et la traîna jusqu'à la Grande Salle, pour prendre un petit-déjeuner bien mérité.

OoO

Un rapace noir, qui n'était certainement pas un hiboux ou une chouette, atterit devant lui et lui tendit la patte. Il s'étonna. Sirius était le seul qui lui envoyait des lettres, et à présent il n'était plus. Il défit le paquet, et donna un morceau de bacon à l'animal, qui goba le tout et s'envola, n'attendant visiblement pas une réponse.

Il ouvrit le paquet. Celui-ci contenait en haut d'une pile une lettre à son intention. Il la lut, c'était un court message écrit à l'encre couleur sang séché, et elle était signée par un simple « Un ami, A. ». Cette lettre lui demandait de prendre connaissance du contenu uniquement lorsqu'il serrait _seul_ et sûr de ne pas être épier.

OoO

Il prit le premier dossier du paquet, et commença à le lire.

« _Clinique privée de la Rédemption_

_Nom du patient : Delcour. Prénoms : Chloé Aude Caroline._

_Date de naissance/âge : 25 juillet 1981/ 9 ans lors de l'entrée dans la clinique, actuellement 10 ans._

_Durée du séjour à ce jour dans la clinique : 7 mois._

_Motif(s) : traumatismes remarqués suite au rappel de son assistance à un meurtre, il y a 3 ans._

_État mental de la patiente actuel : en guise de protection, son cerveau lui a « menti » pour éviter un nouveau choc, est atteinte d'une amnésie complète concernant le meurtre. Son cerveau ne cesse de changer tous les évenements désagréables de son existence, toujours pour s'auto-protéger. Fait de nombreux efforts pour éviter que sa mythomanie remporte sur les faits réels. Seuls les souvenirs les plus anciens et très peu de récents sont encore 'faux'. À une légère difficulté à différencier la réalité de son imaginaire. Au cours de ces sept mois, nous avons pû constater que sa schizophrénie de 3__ème__ degré s'est amoidrie, bien que la patiente est encore sujet à des crises de colère violentes, mais où elle s'efforce de ne pas démolir le mobilier (par contre, ne se prive pas d'amocher les êtres humains étant à proximité, qu'ils aient oui ou non un rapport avec les raisons de sa colère). _

_Mesures prises en fonction de son état mental : il est décidé que la patiente à le droit de quitter la clinique et de reprendre une vie normale, elle est néenmoins priée de venir faire une visite hebdomadaire pendant un mois, puis mensuelle chez le Dr. Griffiths, psychiatre à Londres. »_

_« Bulletin scolaire, année 1991-1992._

_Excellents résultats, avec une moyenne de 98 pour 100. Toutefois, l'élève devrait plus participer au cours. »_

_« Résultats du test de QI : 143 : surdouée, peut se permettre de sauter une année si efforts fournis. »_

_« Cher Journal, _

_je sais que je te parle souvent d'Elle. Cela fait plus de deux ans que je La connais, je La considère comme ma meilleure amie. C'est ma confidente, Elle est toujours prête à tout, serviable et généreuse. Bien qu'Elle soit bout-en-train et qu'Elle arrive à tout savoir sur une personne en moins d'une semaine, Elle est toujours aussi discrète sur Elle-même et chaque fois que l'on aborde d'une manière ou d'une autre Sa vie, Elle esquive et change de sujet habilement sans qu'on le remarque, si bien que ce n'est qu'une fois que la discussion avec Elle terminée qu'on se rend compte que l'on ne sait toujours rien. Cela fait plus de deux ans que je La connais, Elle sait tout de moi et arrive à prévoir la moindre de mes réactions tandis que je ne suis toujours pas prête à La cerner, et qu'avec du recul, je me rends bien compte que je ne sais rien de Sa vie._

_Ma ch'tite Suena, ou Chloé Delcour si tu préfères, est et sera toujours un éternel mystère. »_

_« Je l'ai suivie une fois, et avec ce que j'ai découvert, je vais pouvoir lui faire une de ces réputations ! Elle est amie avec de la racaille, comme des punks ou des gothiques et pire encore, avec des homosexuels et bi ! Je l'ai vue se prendre une cuite avec des fumeurs et des drogués, des « amis » comme elle les appelle. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle peut trouver à ces... gens. Sa réputation est faite, elle va en baver... qui aurait crû que cette jeune fille d'aspect doux et innocent avaient des contacts aussi peu fréquentables ? Elle cache bien son jeu, la petite peste ! »_

Il s'arrêta là, bien qu'il restait encore une quantité d'écrits provenant de psychiatres ou « d'amis ».

Un sentiment de pitié et de compassion l'emplit. Elle qui souriait toujours, qui était si gentille et généreuse (vi, vi, il parle bien d'une elfe noire cruelle/sadique/sanguinaire), elle avait tant vécu. Il se reprit. Comme lui, elle ne devait certainement pas apprécier que l'on la regarde avec pitié. Il ferait comme si de rien n'était (et il lirait la suite plus tard... ).

OoO

-Bien, vous êtes tous ici présents pour votre premier cours de défense contre les forces de cette année !

« On aurait jamais deviné... » C'était le début de l'après-midi. Apparement, des élèves des quatre maisons avaient cours ensemble. « Ne pas rire, ne pas rire... il a vraiment l'air ridicule en gentil professeur... Oh, salaud ! Pourquoi tu m'interroges ? T'as bien vu que j'écoutais pas !! Alors, vas-tu gentiment me laisser accéder à ton esprit ? Non, évidemment. Salopard ! Ah merci sang-de-bourde inintéressante et insipide de répondre à ma place ! »

-Je suis le professeur De Vil « Ô mes tripes ! Quel nom ! 'fallait le faire, là ! » et je vous enseignerai cette année entre-autres la défense avec votre corps, c'est-à-dire autrement qu'avec votre baguette ! Imaginez que vous soyez séparé d'elle, vous êtes alors aussi offensif qu'un nouveau-né ! Vous remarquerez que vous n'avez pas de manuel pour ce cours, cette année. Il faudra prendre des notes au vol, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Il y aura beaucoup de cours pratiques.

Des murmures enthousiastes commençèrent, mais furent vite stoppés par la voix glaciale du professeur.

-Ce sera la dernière fois que vous vous laissez aller à ce genre de débordements dans mon cours. Les prochains, ils auront des retenus en ma compagnie et celle de Rusard, ainsi que des devoirs supplémentaires. Est-ce clair ?

Il n'attendit aucunes réponses, puis continua.

-Vous avez certainement remarqué que des élèves des quatre maisons sont présents. C'est tout à fait normal. J'ai décidé que tous vos camarades de maison ne seront présents, afin de faciliter les échanges _amicaux _entre vos maisons. C'est une idée de votre très _vénérable _(un drôle de sourire qui devait valoir celui de Rogue lorsqu'il parlait de son très cher supérieur) directeur. Je vais faire simple. Vous êtes ici pour apprendre à vous battre, mais s'il y a le moindre débordement, je peux vous jurer que vous passerez un sale quart d'heure. Et je vous informe que je ne néglige pas les punitions corporelles. Ça forge le caractère. (À ces mots, Malfoy prit une intéressante couleur verte. Il se souvenait très bien de Maugrey Fol'Oeil, et de sa transformation en fouine... ). Bien, je fais déjà des binômes, mais ils ne resteront pas ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ce serait ennuyeux pour tout le monde. Alors, les invités en premier. Kuréha Umino et Talie Delcour, Su Haruno et Draco Malfoy, Takashi Uzumaki et Ernie Mac Millan, Sasuke Uchiwa et Harry Potter, Shikamaru Nara et Hermione Granger, Yuu Mitazo et Chloé Delcour, pour la suite : Hannah Abbot et Mandy Blocklehurst (Serdaigle ds la même année, citée ds le 1er tome), Terry Boot et Millicent Bulstrode, Seamus Finnigan et Justin Finch-Fletchey, Antony Goldstein et Neville Longdubat, et enfin, Lavande Brown et Padma Patil.

« Ah, je suis avec la fille bizarre (enfin, je peux parler de ce côté-là) ? Une occasion d'en découvrir un peu plus ? J'avoue, Talie a piqué ma curiosité avec tout ce qu'elle a dit. »

-Très bien, si vous n'êtes pas content, rappelez-vous que le partenaire n'est que temporaire. Maintenant, vous allez me faire une petite démonstration de ce que vous savez faire. Tout le monde le long des murs !

Il transforma le centre de la salle en arène circulaire de duel.

-Très bien, ordre alphabétique inverse, pour changer ! Uzumaki et Mac Millan, c'est-à-vous ! Le duel est considéré comme fini dès qu'un de vous deux n'est plus capable de continuer. Interdiction de sortir des limites du cercle, et d'utiliser les trois impardonnables ! À trois ! Un, deux... quatre ! Mac Millan ! Je n'ai pas dit trois ! Bon, maintenant c'est fait... Vous allez commençer, oui ?!

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cet huberlulu ? Sévère à un moment, il faisait des blagues débiles à un autre ! C'était un fou !

OoO

Takashi, aussi bizarre que cela pouvait paraître, était aussi agile qu'un serpent. Les Poudlardiens le regardaient d'un air éberlué. Ernie n'arriverait jamais à le toucher !

Il évita un autre sort d'un roulé-boulé, et Harry entendit un reniflement dédaigneux. C'était l'Uchiwa. Il monologuait à voix basse.

-_Humph ! Il veut juste en mettre plein la vue, il est beaucoup plus rapide, il ne fait que s'amuser. Il devrait cesser de faire son gamin, ce _teme.

Il hurla soudain :

-_Plus vite, baka ! Je m'ennuie ! Tu vois bien qu'il est moins puissant que toi !_

Le blondinet, bien que semblant en pleine concentration, lui répondit d'une voix joyeuse :

-_Il a droit à sa chance ! Et puis, cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas battu à la loyale ! Mais comme tu voudras, Monseigneur !_

Ses mains formèrent des signes si rapidement que s'en était à la limite de la vision humaine, Ernie leva sa baguette, croyant à une faille où il pourrait enfin gagner, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Il se retrouva tout à coup suspendu en l'air par des sortes de lianes, qui le maintenaient au-dessus d'un gouffre noir d'on ne voyait pas le fond. Ernie hurla, se débattit, mais rien n'y fit.

-Suivants, se contenta de dire Lucas, avec un hochement de tête approbatteur envers Takashi. Kuréha Umino et Talie Delcour.

Le combat fut vite terminé, avec Kuréha qui avait une queue de poisson à la place des jambes, et plus de bras. Talie se contenta de ne plus pouvoir parler, d'entailles qui saignaient encore sur tout son corps et d'un bleu au bras. Visiblement, Kuréha préférait blesser contrairement à Talie, qui transformait pour immobiliser son adversaire.

-Sasuke Uchiwa et Harry Potter.

Harry salua son adversaire en ne le quittant pas du regard, à la limite de la politesse, se méfiant comme d'un bar louche de ce type. Type qui fit de même. Et qui passa à l'offensive dès que le signal fut donné. Il bougeait encore plus vite que les autres japonais qui étaient déjà passés, Harry avait du mal à le suivre du regard.

-_L'anglais n'a aucunes chances..._

Harry comprit la remarque malgré lui, et cela le mit en rogne. Il allait un peu tricher... enfin, pas vraiment. Il allait juste essayer d'utiliser les atouts dont on l'avait doté. Il pointa sa baguette sur lui-même, tout en surveillant l'Uchiwa, qui s'était arrêté et le regardait faire. Il marmonna quelques mots au hasard, comme s'il se lançait un sort, et étouffa un cri de douleur. Ses yeux étaient redevenus vairons, et ses doigts s'étaient sensiblement allongés. En fait, il y avait même des griffes au bout. L'Uchiwa susauta en voyaut ses yeux, et il sourrit de satisfaction. Sa surprise serrait à son avantage ! Chez les japonais qui avaient vu ses yeux, des murmures incrédules se faisaient entendre, idem pour chez les Poudlardiens.

Sasuke eut un sourire froid. Il ne savait pas comment l'autre avait fait, mais... Il cligna des yeux. Il avait à son tour deux yeux rouges, avec non pas deux, mais trois virgules noires. Il murmura 'Sharingan' et ses yeux luirent d'un étrange éclat, avant de redevenir ternes. Harry fit de même. Son oeil droit, l'oeil rouge, luit du même éclat. Harry ferma l'oeil gauche. Avec l'oeil droit, il voyait tout au ralenti, Sasuke semblait enfin bouger à une vitesse humaine. Il s'accroupit, les muscles tendus, puis bondit sur l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci l'évita aisement, ainsi que les griffes qui auraient facilement puis lui couper la jugulaire ou la carottide.

Ils reculèrent prudemment l'un de l'autre, se foudroyant du regard. Harry pointa de nouveau sa baguette et marmonna quelque chose, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne gagnerait pas de cette manière. L'effet fut instantané. Il prit des centimètres, et des cheveux d'un blond extrêmement clair remplacèrent sa tignasse corbeau. Il cligna des yeux, qui prirent une teinte bleue, et s'approcha de l'Uchiwa en balançant involontairement des hanches. Il vit l'Uchiwa déglutir, et lui-même se laissa aller à ses instincts de veela (vélane au masculin, au cas où). L'Uchiwa le regardait en essayant visiblement de se raisonner, et de recommencer à l'attaquer.

Harry s'approcha d'une manière involontairement langoureuse et plutôt suggestive, le charme des veelas faisait effet. Il serra contre lui l'Uchiwa, se plaquant contre son dos, puis mit ses longs doigts qui arboraient des griffes très aiguisées sur la gorge de son adversaire. Il appuiya légèrement, de manière à laisser couler quelques gouttes de sang. Il lui murmura d'une voix sensuelle (le sensualisme étant complétement involontaire, comme pour le reste. Il laissait juste ses instincts agir) :

-Gagné.

Loky (le professeur Lucas De Vil, pour ceux qui auraient la mémoire courte !) sourit avec ironie. Le Survivant qui laissait ses instincts primaires les plus profonds agir à sa place ! Il aurait tout vu ! Il s'éclaircit la gorge :

-Harry Potter, vainqueur. (il pointa sa baguette sur le garçon à la cicatrice, et marmonna quelque chose ; Harry reprit immédiatement sa forme la plus connue) Bravo Mr. Potter, pour cette auto-métamorphose très réaliste. Suivants, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown !

Le duel fut rapidement terminé, suivit par celui de Shikamaru Nara et Hermione Granger (où Shika gagna avec un « Galère, ces filles ! ». Hermione n'avait pas hésité à faire l'étalement de son talent, mais elle était visiblement tombée sur plus fort qu'elle).

-... Yuu Mitazo et Chloé Delcour.

Le duel s'était déroulé dans toute la plus pure tradition, avec des sorts classiques. Jusqu'à ce que Yuu, lassée de se laisser avoir par une fille qu'elle considérait comme inférieure, lance un sort de magie noire léger qui aurait du la faire tomber dans un semi-coma. Sort que Suena esquiva, et étonnament, elle eut un sourire ravi, ce qui en surprit plus d'un, son adversaire en premier. Mais le sourire quasi d'épanouissement se mua rapidement en un cruel et narquois, qui promettait pour la suite. Elle répliqua au sort précédemment jeté par un autre de magie bien noire, qui fit apparaître une vingtaine de couteaux qui faillirent embrocher Yuu.

Les deux jeunes filles se livrèrent alors un duel uniquement de magie noire, sous l'oeil intéressé de plus d'un. Des élèves avaient été demander au professeur de le faire cesser, mais celui-ci avait alors répliquer : 'Je n'ai interdit que les Impardonnables, de plus, il faut avoir l'esprit ouvert à toutes les magies. Vous ne serez jamais un sorcier puissant si vous ne savez pas jongler avec les deux côtés de la magie. Maintenant, taisez-vous et prenez-en de la graine, ou alors prenez un mois de retenues ! Vous avez le choix !'.

Au bout d'un moment, Loky avait finalement décidé de stopper le combat avec un « ex-aequo », sinon les autres n'auraient pas le temps de se battre. Passèrent ensuite Drago Malefoy vs Su Haruno (nouvel « ex-aequo »), Antony Goldstein vs Neville Longdubat (où les deux malheureux durent être envoyés à l'infirmerie, suite à une maladresse de Neville), Seamus Finnigan vs Justin Finch-Fletchey, Millicent Bulstrode vs Terry Boot, et enfin Mandy Blocklehurst vs Hannah Abbot.

Le cours fut des plus intéressants, et Loky promit qu'ils commenceraient la pratique des arts martiaux magiques, et tout spécialement la manaxa, ou 'danse de la mort'.


	10. Cultres et Jase

**Kikoo! Dsl d'avoir durer si longtemps, mais j'ai des petits problèmes avec Internet, je ne peux plus me connecter chez moi et je squatte chez une copine, le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit, c'est arriver à poster qui met du temps!**

**Comme on me l'a demandé il y a très, très longtemps, je fais un petit rappel des persos japonais:**

** -Kuréha Umino: **fille aux cheveux noirs méchés de rouge, haït les mecs. Serpentarde.

**-Su** **Haruno **: cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, dragueur de première, il n'a jamais gardé de fille plus d'une semaine. Serpentard.

-**Takashi Uzumaki** : blondinet aux yeux océan, bout-en-train, un excité de première, plutôt doué. Gryffondor.

-**Sasuke Uchiwa **: genre 'BBT' (beau brun ténébreux), 'y a des jours où il se la pète à fond. Serpentard.

-**Yumi Yamanaka **: cheveux bruns foncés et yeux noirs, une tarée dans ton genre, une sadique qui préfère manger sa viande crue. Serpentard.

**-Amy Inuzuka **: cheveux blonds cendrés et yeux gris, de son vrai nom : Amynara Hatake, c'est la nièce d'un puissant homme d'affaire, elle reste en permanance avec Yumi, parle peu mais bien. Elle arrive à persuader les gens de faire ce qu'elle veut. Son projet est de tuer son oncle pour avoir place libre et laisser libre court à ses ambitions politiques et financières. Serpentard.

**-Shikamaru Nara **: brun aux yeux bruns, Shika en plus simple, un surdoué paresseux et feignant à souhait. Meilleur qu'Hermione Granger? Serdaigle.

-**Yôh Akuma **: brun aux yeux gris, aussi paresseux que Shika, dingue de musique, ça lui arrive de parler tout seul, on dit qu'il est nécromancien. Poufsouffle.

**-Yugi Mutô** : cheveux noirs avec des mèches dorées et mauves, yeux mauves, également un 'BBT', mais lui 'y cause au moins. C'est un fan de jeu, quels qu'il soit. Personne ne l'a encore jamais battu. Gryffondor.

**-Mayaru Shizoka :** brunette aux yeux bleus, cette dingue vendrait sa famille pour du fric. Elle est hyper-accro à l'apparence. Serpentard.

-**Yuu Mitazo** : cheveux aubruns et yeux qui se tiennent entre le brun et le rouge, Yuu Mitazo est morte il y a cinq ans, à 97 ans, les circonstances de sa mort ne sont pas définies (donc, faux nom). Elle pratique la magie noire sans état d'âme, elle possède des... talents particuliers. Serpentard.

* * *

Normal: Anglais

_Italique: _Japonais

Souligné: Français.

* * *

**Chapitre dix : Le_ Cultres _et Jase.  
**

« Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? J'ai rien fait pourtant ! »

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? dit-il d'une voix calme, trop calme peut-être. Eh bien, peut-être que le fait que je viens de découvrir que celle que je considère comme ma meilleure amie pratique la magie noire, peut-être que je viens de me rendre compte que cette même meilleure amie utilise la magie noire sur autrui sans remords, peut-être que j'ai l'impression d'avoir été ne fusse qu'un peu TRAHI !

Il me hurla les derniers mots à la figure. Je le regardai bouchée-bée. Non mais pour qui se prenait cet infâme vermisseau, qui actuellement ne valait même pas un centième de ma personne ! Je m'échauffai en silence, il dût bien s'en rendre compte car mes doigts étaient crispés, mes yeux probablement occupés à jeter des éclairs et mon sourire... euhhh.. mieux ne valait pas y penser. Sûrement un mélange entre la colère, la sadiquerie (car je m'imaginais déjà les pires tortures possibles, on n'insulte JAMAIS une elfe noire en étant indemne par la suite !), ma satisfaction de le voir se laisser aller à une de ses crises de colère (j'en avais déjà entendue parler par... Chut ! Secret professionel !), ma curiosité de savoir ce qui allait se passer par la suite, et euhh... bref, ça devait vraiment donner un mélange bizarre. Et elle ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce que ça donnait.

Elle inspira un grand coup, se concentrant pour se calmer, puis rouvrit les yeux. Son visage était devenu complétement neutre.

-J'espère que tu te rends compte de l'imbécilité de tes propos.

Sa voix froide claqua comme un fouet. Elle continua, reprennant un rôle plus convainquant.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, au début de notre rencontre ? Je veux venger ma famille. Et ce, par n'importe quel moyen. Lucas m'a adopté, il est mon tuteur, il a promis de m'aider à me servir de la magie, de m'entraîner, de devenir mon précepteur, il ne m'a mit qu'une seule condition : je devais être prête à tout, et devais garder l'esprit ouvert, pouvoir m'ouvrir à toutes formes de magie qui pourrait m'aider à retrouver l'assassin de ma famille. Oui, je sais un peu me servir de la magie noire « Un peu ? Mais oui, c'est sûrement pour ça que j'arrive à tenir tout un duel en ne me servant que de magie noire. Là, 'y va vraiment falloir y aller pour gober un mensonge aussi gros. En plus, ce n'était QUE de la magie noire, il y avait aussi un peu de magie elfique et démoniaque dans les airs... mais Yuu ne s'est pas gênée non plus, elle s'est servie de magie démoniaque. Très intérêssant à savoir, d'ailleurs. », mais il n'y a pas que ça ! La magie noire n'est pas différente de la blanche ! C'est exactement la même chose, ce n'est qu'une utiliation de la magie, la magie est comme un couteau ! Tout dépend des intentions que l'on a ! Avec le couteau, tu peux décider de beurrer ton pain, t'ouvrir les veines ou trancher la gorge de quelqu'un, avec la magie, c'est la même chose ! Je ne veux que retrouver l'assassin de ma famille ! Si on t'en donnait l'occasion, Harry, ne voudrais-tu pas posséder tous les moyens pour pouvoir tuer l'assassin de tes parents ? Le faire souffrir autant que tu as souffert ? Ne mens pas, je sais que tu as déjà eu ses envies !

Elle s'approcha, sa voix prenant des intonations envoûtantes :

-Je pourrais te donner ses moyens, Harry... Tu pourrais alors faire souffrir Voldemort tout en restant en vie... Imagine les possibilités... Et pour cela, il suffirait juste de me faire confiance et d'avoir confiance en les moyens que je te propose... Ce sont les intentions qui comptent, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, cela fait quinze ans qu'il se refroidit pour toi, Harry ! Je te donnerais les possibilités... La vengeance est une des plus nobles actions, certains y consacrent leur vie... Tu pourrais venger tes parents... Imagine les possibilités... Le ministère a prohibé bien des sorts en les mettant dans la catégorie 'magie noire', mais il n'a prohibé ses sorts car ils sont puissants... Avec ces sorts, on peut rendre la vie aux morts...

Elle se redressa, puis lui fit un sourire :

-Mais je ne te force pas , tu sais ! Si tu veux, je te montrerai juste ce que ça fait, et tu jugeras par toi-même si tu veux essayer, n'es-tu pas d'accord ?

Il la regarda, un peu abruti par tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. C'était gagné, elle l'avait pris au dépourvu en changeant brusquement de ton et de comportement, de toute manière, s'il refusait, elle s'emploierait à utiliser des manières un peu plus... sournoises, et musclées.

-Je... Euh... Je...

-Juste essayer ! lui fit-elle avec un air de chien battu (attention ! quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait pas souvent et qui ne se reproduirait sûrement pas avant une dizaine d'années !)

-Je... Ok...

-Super ! Il faudra juste trouver une salle ! Je te montrerai dès ce soir ! fit-elle avec un ton très exité, qui contrastait énormement avec la voix froide qu'elle avait il n'y avait même pas cinq minutes. Maintenant, direction le cours de Potions !

Une fois arrivé au cachot, ils purent constatés que c'était le même mélange de classe que tout à l'heure. Talie, dès qu'elle vit sa bien-aimée cousine, lui sauta presque au cou (Suena l'avait menacée avant qu'elle n'essaye de le faire) puis commença à babiller sur les potions qu'elle adorait car pour elle, c'était comme la cuisine. Elle était très douée pour la patisserie, en fait, elle était douée pour quelque chose dès que ça l'intérêssait. Aller savoir pourquoi elle réussissait toujours une charlotte, des crêpes flambées, ou un tiramisu et pourquoi ses notes scolaires n'étaient pas toujours excellentes... il suffisait juste d'une bonne raison pour motiver sa volonté. Elle s'interrompit, ayant eu une sondaine illumination :

-Mais j'y pense ! Tu fais super bien la cuisine, Su-shi (gentil petit surnom qu'elle trouvait a-do-ra-ble... mais que l'elfe détestait), je suis sûre que tu seras super-douée !

Sa cousine la regarda interloquée. Okay, elle savait cuisiner mais les potions, c'était autre chose ! Il ne suffisait pas de vérifier de temps en temps la cuisson et de rajouter au hasard des doses non-indiquées dans la recette (elle avait la main lourde sur le beurre, l'huile d'olive et les épices. De plus, elle ne suivait JAMAIS les recettes à la lettre !), les potions étaient plus complexes que ça !

-Eh bien, cessez de bayer aux corneilles et entrez dans votre salle de cours !

La voix du très aimé et très estimé professeur de potions claqua comme un fouet. « Au secours ! J'aime pas comment il nous regarde ! » Rogue eut un sourire narquois.

-Cette année, JE fais les binômes ! Retenez car vous ne changerez probablement pas avant la fin de l'année !

Devant son sourire qui avait presque viré sadique, Rogue attribua les places :

-Alors... Miss Bulstrode avec miss Brown, mr. Malefoy avec mr. Goldstein, miss (Kuréha) Umino avec mr. Finnigan, miss (Yuu) Mitazo avec miss (Mandy) Blocklehurst, mr. (Sasuke) Uchiwa avec mr. (Takashi) Uzumaki, mr. (Su) Haruno avec mr. _Potter _(le nom semblait lui avoir brûlé la gorge), miss Nathalie (regard noir. Talie _haissait _ce prénom) Delcour avec miss Patil, miss Abbot avec miss Chloé Delcour, mr. Finch-Fletchey avec mr. Longdubat, mr. Mac Millan avec mr. Boot et miss Granger avec mr. (Shikamaru) Nara. (Il avait entendu dire que Granger s'était faite mise au tapis en duel par ce japonais, et il avait envie de voir si ce serait également le cas en potions.)

La catastrophe arrivait à grands pas. Rogue avait eu l'extrême intelligence de séparer les serpentards et de les mettre presque tous avec un gryffondor, y aurait-il un pugilat avant la fin du cours ? C'était la question que tous se posait.

-Nous commencerons par... composer la Poussos, regarder dans votre manuel p.12 pour les instructions, les ingrédients sont sur la table ou dans l'armoire là-bas (il désigne une armoire dont une porte pend, près de son bureau), eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Tires-au-flanc !

Une certaine frénésie s'empara des élèves, qui regardèren tous dans leur manuel avant de se pérécipiter pour prendre les ingrédients nécessaires. Curieusement, dans les groupes où se trouvait un serpentard, aucunes paroles ou regards n'étaient échangés.

Harry allait rajouter ses tentacules de Murlap marinés quand une main arachnéenne s'empara de son poignet. Il se tourna vers Su Haruno, le serpentard avec qui il devait préparer la potion, qui se contenta de lui montra le manuel à une des lignes. Houps ! Il avait sauté une ligne ! Il marmonna un merci et laissa Su tourner huit fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, rajouter un crin de licorne, puis baisser la température avant de lui dire de rajouter les tentacules marinés.

Deux heures plus tard, la potion qui aurait dû être d'un blanc laiteux ne l'était pas vraiment dans tous les chaudrons. Millicent et Lavande avait une couleur blanche avec plein de reflets bleus (très joli d'ailleurs), Drago et Anthony la couleur parfaite, mais des volutes de fumée (blanche) laissait croire qu'il y avait un problème de température, Kuréha (Umino) avait été priée de quitter le cours après avoir renverser le chaudron sur Seamus (elle n'aimait VRAIMENT PAS les hommes, et détestait qu'ils soient trop près d'elle. Et le pauvre Seamus avait frôler (sans faire exprès) sa main alors qu'il rajoutait un ingrédient. Elle avait alors renverser le chaudron vers lui... ) qui lui, était à l'infirmerie. Sasuke (Uchiwa) et Takashi (Uzumaki) avait une potion très bizarre, qui était blanche mais qui passait sans cesse de l'était liquide à l'état solide, Su (Haruno) et Harry avait juste une consistance légèrement trop épaisse, Talie et Parvati avaient parfaitement réussi la potion (au grand damne de Rogue), Hannah et Chloé... ben une pitite minute d'inattention et la potion avait cramé, Justin et Neville avaient la bonne consistance, la bonne température... restait juste la couleur qui était d'un beau vert forêt, Ernie et Terry avaient malhencontrueusement provoqué une série de mini-explosions et il ne restait plus de liquide dans le chaudron (Rogue leur avait refilé une retenue pour attentat à la vie d'un professeur et perturbation du cours), Hermione et Shikamaru (Nara) avaient, eux aussi, la potion parfaite.

OoO

_« Alps, également nommés Alfs, Drude, Trud ou Trut._

_D'origine germanique, les Alps sont des elfes noirs. Contrairement aux elfes clairs (ou 'blancs'), vivant dans la lumière et au grand air –à l'exception des 'Tuatha Dé Danann' (ou elfes 'gris') d'Irlande, qui gîtent sous les tertres enchantés de la verte Erin-, les elfes noirs ont choisi de demeurer dans les ténèbres souterraines. C'est pourquoi ils sont souvent assimilés aux nains maléfiques ou encore aux Cauchemards (_Alptraum _en allemand : le rêve de l'Alp). Le terme _Alpdrüken _désigne à ce propos la pression fatale exercée par l'Alp sur les dormeurs. Les Alps peuvent prendre diverses formes, soit animales (chats, chiens noirs, singes, renards, chevaux aux yeux de feu, souris, porcs blancs, poules noires, serpents, grenouilles, mouches ou papillons), soit démoniaques (petits hommes rouges bossus, sorcières aux pieds plats, dames noires). Ils sont capables de se débarrasser de leurs intestins afin de passer par le trou des serrures._

_Appartenant inconstablement au peuple démoniaque, les Alps sont parfois le fruit d'unions charnelles entre les sorcières et les démons. Ils peuvent aussi être l'âme de femmes envoûtées qui, à minuit, quittent leur corps pour s'en aller presser la poitrine des vivants endormis (toujours à la manière de Cauchemard). La délivrance d'un Alp ne sera obtenue que si on l'autorise à étouffer sous son poids le plus beau cheval de l'écurie ou la plus belle vache de l'étable. » _(extrait de _L'encyclopédie du Merveilleux, tome III, Des peuples de l'ombre, _d'Édouard Brasey, ed. 'Le Pré aux Clercs', 2006)

« Maiheu ! C'est même pas vrai, d'abord ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent, ces moldus, de ce qu'est un elfe noir, hein ?? Les elfes les plus puissants et les plus âgés (dont je ne fais absolument pas partie) savent se transformer en chat OU en chien noir OU en chevaux aux yeux 'de feu' OU en souris OU en papillon ! Et pis enlever mes intestins pour passer par un trou de serrure ? C'est ridicule ! Si une porte nous résiste, on la casse ! De surquoi, les elfes n'ont AUCUNS lien avec les humains (sorciers ou non) avec les démons certainement, après tout un elfe noir était à l'origine un elfe 'blanc' ou 'gris' qui s'est fait mordre par un vampire ou qui est de l'union d'un elfe 'blanc' ou 'gris' et d'un démon, mais certainement pas d'un humain, non mais ! »

- ... intéressant.

- ? Quoi donc ?

-Les Alps et autres ! Ce serait sympa d'avoir des pouvoirs démoniaques, imagine un peu ! La nuit et les autres humains à nos pieds ! Ce serait trop cool !

« Ça chéri, inutile de l'imaginer, j'ai _déjà _des pouvoirs démoniaques. Et si tu veux pouvoir retirer tes tripes pour passer par des trous de serrure, ça te regarde... »

-Pourquoi on travaille sur les elfes noirs, déjà ?

-Hasard. C'est Binns qui a attribué les sujets, si tu te rappelles... il est l'heure de se réveiller ! On en a encore pour un bout de temps !

-Pff ! En plus, je suis sûre que les vrais elfes noirs ne ressemblent pas à la desciption de ce bouquin !

-C'est un moldu qui l'a écrit, il se base sur différentes légendes antiques. Je trouve que son point de vue est instructif sur ses croyances...

-C'est ça. En attendant, nous ne sommes pas sensés faire un travail sur les croyances païennes de ce moldu, mais sur les elfes noirs ! Alors go !

- ? T'es bizarre. C'est quoi cet enthousiasme ?

-Mais de l'enthousiasme, comme tu le dis toi-même, très cher ! Au boulot, Ryry !

-M'appelles pas comme ça !

-Ouhhhh !!!! Mais c'est qu'il est grognon le Ryry ! Allez, sérieusement on devrait vraiment travailler !

-C'est ce qu'on fait depuis presque quatre heures !

-Ah ? Moi je roupillais !

-Chloééééééééé !!

-Mais non, 'sois pas désespérer, ça s'est dans MA nature, alors au boulot les dingos !

Harry la regarda bizarrement. Là, c'était sûr : elle avait pêté un plomb !

OoO

-Yeah ! Enfin fini !

J'entamai une petite danse de victoire sous le regard étonné de Ryry. Mouais, il était plus que possible que j'ai un trop-plein d'enthousiasme. Mais c'était ça ou alors me laissé aller à mes tendances meurtrières. C'était une personnalité que je m'étais inventée et qui ne me quittait plus depuis petite. Avoir l'air enthousiasme pour tout, joyeuse et téméraire. Enfant, ça m'empêchait de plonger complétement dans les ténèbres. Je reffrénai mes pulsions meurtrières et ma véritable nature, car j'avais eu une éducation très stricte où avoir ce genre de pulsions était _mal_, et cette fausse facette de moi me collait comme un chewing-gum à une basket. Je n'arrivai plus à m'en débarrasser, et ça me pesait. Ce n'était pas _moi_.

Je me calmai, et reprit cet air sombre et taciturne qui me caractérisait. Je fermai les yeux, et me plongeai dans mes souvenirs.

Mon internement fut la première chose dont je me souvins, puis, de fil en aiguille, je me retrouvais à penser à toute ma famille. Heureusement que tout ces crétins étaient morts ! Ils m'avaient fait tellement souffrir... C'était en partie à cause d'eux que j'étais devenue ainsi. Sombre et renfermée. Je m'étais completement fermée au monde, je vivais à moitié dans mon monde. J'avais même commencé à déconner grave, j'avais commencé à fumer, boire et me camer. Mais avec l'aide de Talie, de _Lui _et d'une volonté du tonerre, j'avais remonté la pente.

Et maintenant que je m'étais vengée de cette horrible famille, je n'avais plus de but à court terme. À long terme, je pensais convertir Harry à ma cause pour que nous conquerions le monde et imposions notre loi. Une seule loi : soit les autres étaient avec nous, soit contre nous. Je n'avais évidemment aucune envie de le 'livrer' à Voldy. Bon, c'était un projet completement fou, mais je n'avais plus aucuns buts dans mon existence. Alors, autant avoir un projet complétement fou plutôt que rien du tout.

OoO

-Montre-moi ce que tu es !

Elle avait l'air d'une toute petite fille s'émerveillant à l'avance des cadeaux qu'elle allait recevoir. Il inspira un grand coup, puis se concentra. Ses cheveux s'éclaircirent, ses yeux changèrent de couleur. Il prit des centimètres et des ailes ainsi que ses dents et des griffes poussèrent. Il était incroyablement attirant, on avait envie de le toucher mais quelque chose l'empêchait, comme si les foudres s'abbateraient sur celui qui essayerait. Il avait quelque chose du tigre sous l'apparence du chat.

Elle le siffla.

-Joli ! Mais tu n'as pas essayé de faire ressortir l'une ou l'autre de tes caractéristiques ?

-Si, en DCFM. Les capacités de veela, mais c'est dur à contrôler.

-Okay... et d'autres capacités ? Comme... celles des elfes noirs, par exemple.

-Je peux essayer...

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, et essaya de se laisser envahir par sa partie « elfe noir ». Sa peau passa d'un blanc translucide bleuté à un bleu plus foncé, ses mèches noires et brunes blondirent. Il ouvrit ses yeux toujours aussi bizarres, puis un mot s'échappa, malgré lui :

-Tuer...

-Tu peux redevenir 'normal', stp ?

Il mit plus longtemps à reprendre l'apparence que tous connaissaient, puis ouvrit les yeux un peu éberlués :

-Woah... j'ai jamais ressenti ça... j'avais envie de tuer toutes mes connaissances, de tout casser... C'était impressionant !

-Mouais... chacun son truc. Maintenant, tu vas essayer ce que tu m'as promis... Alors, pour pratiquer la magie noire, il vaut mieux que tu te laisses envahir par certaines émotions plutôt que d'autres : la colère, la haine, l'envie de tuer, celle de faire souffrir... La magie noire offre d'énormes perspectives...

Un mannequin à l'apparence de Voldemort apparut à une demi-douzaine de mètre d'Harry.

-Parfait, imagine des couteaux qui seront lancés sur Voldemort, qui le blesseront, le saigneront à blanc. Il doit souffrir ! Imagine-en le plus possible, pointe ta baguette vers ta cible et dis : _Cultres !_

Se faisait, Harry laissa la haine qu'il ressentait pour cet homme l'envahir, il devait se venger ! Il sentit une sorte de feu le consummer de l'intérieur, puis murmura _Cultres_ en visualisant bien des couteaux. Une pluie de couteaux s'abattit sur le mannequin, profondément enfoncés.

Un énivrant sentiment de pouvoir absolu s'empara de lui, tout pouvait lui être possible, il pourrait être le maître du monde, il pourrait...

CLAKKK !!!

-AÏE !! Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?!

-Parce que tu as le regard de l'imbécile qui croit que tout lui est possible. C'est ,toujours ce que l'on ressent quand on utilise cette magie. Tu dois faire attention à tes sentiments, sinon tu vas te laisser conquérir, et tu te perdras toi-même.

-Je m'en souviendrais... tu m'apprends un autre truc ?

OoO

Le lendemain matin, quand tout le monde fut présent, Dumby se leva pour faire une annonce (et non, il ne va pas au toilettes parce qu'il a une gastro !) :

-Chers élèves, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer la venue d'un autre étudiant japonais, qui n'avait malheureusement pas pû venir plutôt à cause d'une hospitalisation. Veuillez accueillir comme il se doit Jason Penber !

Un BBT (Beau Brun Ténèbreux) entra dans la salle, il salua Dumy et Tsunade (sa directrice) d'un coup de tête, puis mit le choixpeau qui hurla au bout de quelques secondes :

-SERDAIGLE !!

Le garçon s'avança vers la table des bleus et bronzes, le visage fermé, quand il croisa le regard d'une certaine personne.

-Toi... siffla-t-il d'une voix mauvaise.

Il se précipita vers une serdaigle de sixième année et tout se passa très vite : il lui donna un coup qu'elle évita, et une tierce personne intervint en les neutralisant tous les deux.

La tonitruante voix de la directrice de Konoha retentit.

-IL SUFFIT !!! PENBER, JE M'ATTENDAIS À MIEUX VENANT DE VOUS !! DELCOUR, VEUILLEZ LÂCHER PENBER ET DELCOUR !!!

-Assassin...

Jason défiait Suena (qui d'autre !) du regard.

-Fous-lui la paix, Jase ! grogna Talie.

-Laisse-moi lui régler son compte, à cette traînée ! Elle ne mérite pas de vivre ! CETTE SALOPE A TUÉ SON PETIT AMI !!!

-PENBER !! hurla Tsunade.

-_Désillusio !_ grogna Penber en pointant Chloé.

Puis il lui saisit brusuement le bras gauche, et découvrit sa main, dévoilant une bague en argent sculpté sur son annuaire.

-Alors, très chère ? Petit souvenir en cours de route ? Pour te rappeler le jour où tu as tué Tony ? Ou alors la culpabilité te ronge ? Ou mieux, ...

-LÂCHE-MOI !!!

Elle se débattit, et parvint à se libérer de son emprise.

-Mr. Penber, mesdemoiselles Delcour, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous dans mon bureau je vous prie.

Les trois étudiants suivirent en silence le directeur (mais en ne se privant pas pour s'adavakedevriser du regard) sous le regard des autres élèves.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous prie, et expliquez-moi, melle Nathalie ?

La dite-Talie (ayant grimaça à l'entente du nom) était placée entre les deux autres puis commença :

-En fait, nous sommes tous les trois cousins. Moi du côté du père de Chloé, et Jase de celui de ma mère. Un jour, lors d'un sorte de réunion familiale, Jase a amené son meilleur copain et l'a présenté à Chloé. Ceux-ci se sont évités méthodiquement pendant tout le reste de la soirée. Quelques jours plus tard, ils se sont re-rencontrés par hasard dans un club de théâtre. Après ça, ils se sont laissés leurs coordonnées et n'ont pas mis deux jours avant de sortir ensemble. Je crois que Tony avait dix-huit à ce moment-là et elle treize. Leur relation était très calculée car il était adulte et elle encore considérée comme une enfant, lui pouvait être envoyé en prison s'il faisait un faux pas. Cette relation a durée plusieurs mois, leur famille respective (qui sont des familles de l'ancienne noblesse) les avaient même fiancés, et que je sache, c'était calculé par tous les deux car c'était ce qu'ils souhaitaient, ils avaient en projet de se marier dès que Chloé en aurait l'âge légal (quinze ans pour la femme d'après Encarta). Malheureusement, exactement un an, un mois et un jour après le débu de leur relation, on retrouva Tony mort dans son appartement (Chloé avait donc quatorze ans). Si c'était un suicide ou un meurtre, nul ne put le déterminer, mais certain es mauvaises langues accusaient Chloé. Elle devint hystérique et paranoïaque, elle fut emmenée une semaine dans un hôpital puis remise chez elle sous médicaments. À peine fut-elle rentrée chez elle qu'elle disparut. Un an plus tard, à l'anniversaire de mort de Tony, notre famille fut presque totalement assassinée, il n'eut comme survivants que Chloé, moi, Jase et des parents très éloignés. Je fus mise sous la tutelle de ma directrice, Chloé sous celle d'un oncle de je-ne-sais-quel-degré-par-alliance et Jase sous celle d'une partie de la famille de son père.

« Comment a-t-elle _osé_... »

L'elfe se tourna vers sa 'cousine' et sortit de son mutisme :

-Vipère... « Elle n'avait pas le droit ! » Traîtresse ! _Espèce de _saleté ! Tu n'es qu'une pourriture ! « C'est ma vie ! » _Je te hais, _au nom de tous les miens, je te maudis, puisses-tu vivre _les pires jours de ton existence en ma compagnie ! _« Ma vie privée... » SOIS MAUDITE, QUE BÂÂLHT, _LES KAMIS, _ET MOI TE POURRISSIONS L'EXISTENCE JUSQU'À LA FIN DES TEMPS !!!!

Je sortis de la pièce en claquant la porte. Elle allait me le payer ! Étaler ainsi ma vie privé, alors que l'autre imbécile se gaussait de mon malheur...

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Mais cette fois-ci, je n'avais absolument pas la patience d'attendre...

* * *

**Jason Penber est le dernier arrivé, promis, je n'ajoute plus personne! A plus, kissous, Shad.  
**


	11. Amantia et un Rogue sexy? Katarina?

**Vous connaissez la chanson... Les deux chapitres suivants sont déjà écrits! Deux mots: voyage et découverte!**

**

* * *

**

**Petit rappel des persos japonais:**

**-Kuréha Umino: **fille aux cheveux noirs mêchés de rouge, haït les mecs. Serpentarde.

**-Su Haruno: **cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, dragueur, il n'a jamais gardé une fille plus d'une semaine. Serpentard.

**-Takashi Uzumaki: **blondinet aux yeux océans, bout-en-train, hyperactif, plutôt doué. Gryffondor.

**-Sasuke Uchiwa: **BBT (Beau Brun Ténébreux), il a tendance à se prendre pour le plus fort-le meilleur. Il possède le Sharingan, un oeil plutôt pratique au combat. Serpentard.

-**Amy Inuzuka: **cheveux blonds cendrés et yeux gris, de son vrai nom: Amynara Hatake. Son objectif est de tué son oncle et tuteur Kakashi Hatake, un puissant homme d'affaire, pour laisser libre court à ses ambitions politiques et financières. Elle a l'art de persuader les autres de faire ce qu'elle veut bien qu'elle parle peut. Elle est presque 24 heures sur 24 avec Yumi. Serpentarde.

**-Yumi Yamanaka: **cheveux bruns foncés et yeux noirs, c'est une tarée dans son genre, une sadique qui préfère manger sa viande crue. Elle reste presque en permanence avec Amy. Sepentarde.

-**Shikamaru Nara: **brun aux yeux bruns, Shika en plus simple, un surdoué paresseux et feignant. Meilleur qu'Hermione Granger? Serdaigle.

**-Yôh Akuma: **brun aux yeux gris, aussi paresseux que Shika, c'est un dingue de musique, ça lui arrive de parler seul, selon les rumeurs il serait nécromancien. Poufsouffle.

**-Yugi Mutô: **cheveux noir avec des mèches dorées et mauves, yeux mauves, également un BBT, mais 'y cause pas beaucoup. C'est un fan de jeux, quels qu'ils soient. Personne ne l'a encore battu. Gryffondor.

**-Mayaru Shizoka: **brunette aux yeux bleus, cette dingue est prête à tout pour de l'argent. Elle est hyper-accro à l'apparence. Serpentard.

**-Yuu Mitazo: **cheveux aubruns et yeux qui tiennet entre le rouge et le brun, Yuu Mitazo est morte il y a cinq ans, à 9 ans, les circonstances de sa mort ne sont pas définies (on sait que c'est un faux nom). Elle pratique la magie noire et elle possède des... talents particuliers. Serpentard.

* * *

Dialogue en :

-Normal: anglais

_-Italique: _japonais**

* * *

**

**Chapitre onze : Amantia et un Rogue sexy ? Katarina ?**

_« Très cher Harry,_

_Je te prie de me pardonner de la manière dont je t'ai traîté ces derniers temps qui est, je l'avoue, d'une impolitesse presque sans bornes. Mais peut-être n'as-tu pas deviné mon identité à travers mes mots probablement plus qu'étrange à tes yeux ?_

_Je suis « A », c'est moi qui t'envoie tout ces rêves, moi qui t'ais envoyé au cours de l'été tous ces livres sur la partie la plus intéressante du monde magique, et qui t'ais donné le colis contenant des données sur ton amie Chloé Delcour. Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est pour te relater tout ce que je t'ai dit d'important au cours de tes rêves, mais que tu as peut-être oublié, lis et retiens, je te prie :_

_« Née dans l'Ombre, elle vivra dans la Lumière,_

_A la maturité trouvée, sa nature se dévoilera,_

_Son penchant pour le sang s'amplifira,_

_Elle cherchera à retrouver les siens._

_Celui qui essayera de la détourner... »_

_Ceci est le début d'une prophétie faite il y a bien longtemps, malheureusement valable de nos jours, dont je ne peux te révéler les parties que tu ne connais que par rêve._

_J'ai appris de source sûre que hier soir, Chloé s'est disputée avec sa cousine Talie. Elle est donc dans une colère noire, bien qu'elle ne te le montrera probablement pas. Profite de ce moment pour discuter un peu avec les japonaises Yuu Mitazo et Amynara Inuzuka. Toutes deux sont à la recherche de personnes puissantes magiquement ou politiquement afin de mener à bien des projets personnels. Si tu as un peu de temps à consacrer à de nouvelles amitiés, je te conseille vivement Yôh Akuma et Yugi Mûto. Tout deux ont des personnalités complexes et très intéressantes. Quand aux quelques mots que tu as échangés avec Takashi Uzumaki... je te conseillerais simplement de te méfier de son 'ami' Sasuke Uchiwa, qui agit dans son dos de manière protectrice et jalousive, comme avec un petit enfant._

_Peut-être es-tu surpris de la nature des renseignements que je détiens. Sâche simplement que j'ai un réseau de relations très... construit et entièrement dévoué. Je crois que j'ai réussi à m'infiltrer dans ce château de manière durable sans que le personnel et les élèves n'aient à se douter de quoique ce soit. Personne ne remarquera ma présence ici, tu es le seul au courant..._

_Peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion de nous rencontrer dans la réalité ?_

_À ce soir dans tes rêves..._

_Aytan. »_

OoO

Ah, elle s'était crue maligne, la traîtresse, cette sale petite garce ? Elle allait me le payer ! Mais d'une façon tellement cruelle qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais !

Elle serait ridiculisée, humiliée, et pour cela il fallait atteindre ses points faibles. Quels étaient-ils ? Mmh... elle savait qu'elle souffrait particulièrement d'être une « demi », mi-fée, mi-succube, rejetée par les deux peuples car « fille de l'ennemi ». Le plus drôle, c'était que les fées et les succubes (ou incubes) se ressemblaient sur bien des points, notamment sur leur, hem, manière de se 'reproduire'. L'un comme l'autre devait se servir d'êtres humains, le gêne féérique ou démoniaque dominant sur le gêne humain, l'enfant né de ces unions devenaient à son tour comme son parent féerique ou démoniaque.

Les succubes et les incubes vivaient soit dans les Enfers, soit dans les villes à la recherche d'un 'partenaire' (consentant ou non) tandis que les fées vivaient en communauté dans des forêts cachées aux yeux des humains (moldus ou sorciers), à la campagne à la manière d'êtres humains (comme fermiers donc) ou dans les villes (également à la recherche de partenaires).

Mais comment la faire souffrir ?

Un sourire démoniaque fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Elle avait trouvé.

OoO

_« Katarina,_

_Nous sommes plus que satisfait des résultats obtenus par vos performances. Cela fait trois vies que nous suivons attentivement votre âme, et nous sommes toujours aussi impressionné de la manière dont vous réagissez._

_La raison pour laquelle vous vous réincarnez à chaque fois immédiatement après votre mort est sur le point d'être trouvée, comme nous vous l'avons promi._

_Il semblerait que cela ait un rapport avec une ingestion de potions dans votre première vie, et que juste après votre âme se soit réincarnée dans un bébé qui naissait à ce moment-là, bien que votre premier corps ait continué à vivre jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne un mauvais sort._

_Le nouveau-né est mort sept mois pile après sa naissance (et donc l'instant où il reçut votre âme), et vous vous êtes de nouveau réincarnée dans le corps d'un bébé qui naissait à ce moment-là, autrement dit, votre corps actuel._

_Nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé de solutions pour vous empêcher de réincarner lorsque vous mourrez dans cette vie-ci._

_À propos, nous sommes heureux de savoir que vous avez réussi à vous infiltrer chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous rediscuterons du moyen de débloquer vos souvenirs de vos deux précédentes vies dès que vous aurez les renseignements que nous vous avons demendé à propos de Dumbledore et du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Puissiez-vous bien vous porter jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre,_

_Le Conseil. »_

Elle déchira la lettre puis la brûla. Elle avait tellement hâte de savoir qui elle avait été dans ses précédentes vies ! Et pour cela, il lui fallait juste faire un peu d'espionnage... c'éait peu cher payé selon elle. Elle se leva et quitta le cours d'histoire de la magie, direction la grande salle.

OoO

Talie se leva, dormant debout. Fichus cours qui commençaient si tôt. Et en plus, elle était brouillée avec sa cousine. Comment allait-elle présenter ses excuses ? C'était une opération des plus délicates, s'excuser sans que l'autre prenne la mouche.

Elle passa par la salle de bains, se lava, s'habilla et se brossa les dents. Elle papota avec Hannah jusqu'à la grande salle, puis elle chercha Chloé des yeux pour s'excuser, mais elle n'était pas là. Elle se servit un jus de citrouilles, qu'elle s'enfila d'un trait, comme d'habitude.

Une brusque bouffée de chaleur l'envahi, puis disparut.

Elle se dit qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas quand Hannah poussa un cri perçant en se tournant vers elle. Ce qui fit qu'_évidemment_, toute la salle se tourna vers elle en retenant (ou pas) une exclamation étouffée.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ses doigts : lonfs, très longs, presque vingt centimètres, _rouges_, et avec des ongles noirs aussi tranchants que des lames de rasoir. Elle savait quelle devait être le reste de son apparence. Sa peau entièrement rouge, des cheveux noirs aux mèches rouges qui lui arrivaient toujours en dessous des fesses, une dentition parfaitement aiguisée, comme si elle n'avait que des canines, des yeux jaunes (inabituel chez les succubes, elles ont toutes les yeux noirs, tout comme le couleur de leur chevelure est unie) avec une pupille fendue, une paire d'oreilles pointues, deux paires d'ailes, la paire supérieure ayant la forme d'ailes de chauves-souris mais de couleur rouge 'transparent' et la paire inférieure la forme d'ailes de libellules mais de chair noir (comme la matière des ailes de chauve-souris). Elle devait aussi avoir L'Accesoire (avec un grand 'L' et un grand 'A') : une superbe queue fourchue.

Elle se tourna vers Chloé, et vit son sourire satisfait et sn air narquois, puis lit sur ses lèvres : « Potion de Révélation ».

Elle soupira. Ça allait vraiment être dur de lui faire accepter ses excuses !

OoO

Pendant toute la semaine, Talie subit la vengeance (cruelle, il fallait bien l'avouer, elle était douée dans ce domaine) de Chloé. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait crée une ébauche d'amitié avec Amynara Inuzuka et Yugi Mûto. Sa relation avec Yoh Akuma était étrange, la plupart du temps, ils se contentaient de s'asseoir près de l'autre en silence. Ils appréciaient tous les deux autant la présence de l'autre que leur silence respectif. C'était vraiment reposant, et aucuns des deux ne parlaient pour ne rien dire, ce qui faisait qu'ils ne l'ouvraient pas souvent.

Harry avait découvert qu'Amynara était pleine d'ambition (celle d'assasiner son oncle pour pouvoir s'imposer dans le monde de la politique et de la finance) et même s'il ne savait pas qu'elle était celle-ci, ils parlaient de temps en temps. Surtout de lui en fait.

Il avait également remarqué le regard de Sasuke Uchiwa quand il discutait avec Takashi. Et ça lui faisait peur.

Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler avec Yuu Mitazo ou avec d'autres personnes, comme Su Haruno, qui l'intriguait particulièrement avec le comportement qu'il avait avec lui. Le serpentard était très renfermé sur lui-même, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se montrer attentionné et patient avec Harry en cours de potions (il lui avait même proposé un rattrapage !).

Harry avait essayé plusieurs fois de faire ressortir une seule de ses caractéristiques génitiques, mais quand il le faisait il était presque entièrement sous le contrôle de ses pulsions, et il avait très dur à reprendre une apparence « humaine ».

OoO

-Bien, aujourd'hui nous travaillerons sur l'_Amantia_, qui peut me dire qu'elle est la fonction de ce philtre ?

Bang ! La main-levée-à-la-vitesse-de-l'-éclair-avec-un-bruit-de-canon-de-Hermione-Je-sais-tout-Granger !

-Melle Parkinson ?

-C'est un philtre qui nous fait révéler la personne parmi celle dont nous avons déjà fait la connaissance avec laquelle on a envie de faire sa vie avec elle, une sorte d' « amour secret », et aussi l'intencité de nos sentiments pour cette personne.

-Cinq points pour Serpentard. La recette se trouve page 34 de votre manuel, vous avez une heure et demi. La potion sera testée en fin de cours. Allez, qu'est-ce que vous attendez, bande de mollusques décérébrés ??

Très curieusement, sachant que la moindre erreur serait mortelle à celui qui goûterait une potion ratée, toutes les potions furent réussies. Rogue fit goûter la potion dans l'ordre alphabétique :

-Hannah Abbot !

La pauvre pouffsouffle déclama, rouge de honte, quelques vers sur la personne qui occupait son coeur, elle assassina du regard Ernie MacMillan qui n'arrêtait pas de rire.

Passèrent rapidement avec un rouge tomate digne de la banière des Gryffondors Mandy Blocklehurst, Terry Boot, Lavande Brown, Millicent Bulstrode et vint le tour du-dit Ernie qui déclama :

_« Bones Suzie,_

_Elle est le centre de ma vie,_

_C'est la plus belle des filles_

_Et elle a le cul le plus joli ! »_

-Ernie, je suis sûre que Susan sera ravie de savoir ce que tu penses d'elle ! murmura Hannah d'un air sadique.

-Chloé Delcour !

« Meeeeerdre ! Je veux pas, je veux pas, je veux pas... »

-Vous vous dépêchez, Delcour ?!

Regard noir au professeur. Elle avala quelques gouttes de la potion puis déclama en pleurant :

_« Tonyyyyyy..._

_T'étais ma vie,_

_T'as été lâchement assassiné,_

_Dans l'au-delà je m'en vais te trouver ! »_

Elle saisit le couteau qui avait servi à couper les racines d'asphodèles et essaya de se le planter dans le coeur, mais fut heureusement stoppée par le prof qui lui quelques claques pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Passèrent ensuite Talie (qui fit un poème de trois mètres de long sur un de ses petits amis qui l'avait larguée), Justin Finch-Fletchey, Seamus Finnigan (qui proclamait son amour pour une joueuse de foot de l'équipe de sa soeur), Anthony Goldstein, puis Hermione :

_« Alexandre,_

_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas mieux surveillé mes poisons ?_

_À cause d'eux on te fit ta funèbre oraison,_

_De toi il ne reste que des cendres._

_Mon petit serpent,_

_T'étais un crétin_

_Mais c'était le destin_

_Avec moi tu t'en pris plein les dents,_

_Ta fin trop tôt s'accomplit,_

_Tu finis tué par la jalousie de ton meilleur ami. »_

Fusilage en règle pour celui qui oserait faire le moindre commentaire. Elle semblait néenmoins tromblée par ce qu'elle avait pû révéler. Suivit Su Haruno :

_« De tous les mecs, c'est le plus beau._

_En plus, il n'est pas idiot. »_

Poème très très court, qui bizarrement ne citait personne. Suivirent Neville, Drago (qui déclara son amour à une mystérieuse jeune fille blonde), Yuu Mitazo (qui parlait d'amour 'perdu' par ses conneries mais bientôt 'ressucité'), Shikamaru Nara (qui dit tout son poème en japonais et ne fut donc pas compréhensible à la moitié des personnes présentes), Parvati Patil qui avait fait un poème très court :

_« Le Survivant c'est le plus beau,_

_Yoh ! »_

Puis vint le moment _tant attendu _du-dit Survivant :

_« Aytan le romantique,_

_Connu de manière onirique_

_Lettre et colis tu m'as envoyé,_

_Je t'attendrai tout le temps demandé »_

Gros silence. Aucuns commentaires.

Vint ensuite le tour de Sasuke Uchiwa qui fit devenir rouge de honte et de colère le prof :

_« Rogue est le plus sexy,_

_Vivement qu'on soit dans le même lit ! »_

Il ajouta un sourire narquois, mais Rogue siffla :

-Buvez _réellement _votre potion, Uchiwa. Ou sinon vous allez connaître le vrai sens du mot 'douleur'.

L'étudiant s'effectua avec une mauvaise foi évidente, puis dit :

_« Il est mien,_

_C'est un renard, un élu,_

_Il est mien,_

_Pas touche sinon je vous tue ! »_

-Au fait, vous aurez une semaine de retenues pour cette blague de mauvais goût. Kuréha Umino !

_« 'Y a personne qui soit pour moi dans la vie,_

_Cette plaisanterie est bientôt finie ?! »_

-Takashi Uzumaki, grogna le prof.

_« Son nom ne sera pas dévoilé,_

_Ce crétin est un sale petit génie à-l'égo surdimensionné ! »_

Il eut quelques rires. Apparement, Takashi estimait _énormement _son 'amour secret', et n'en connaissait pas l'ientité vu qu'il se demandait à voix haute : « Mais y'en a plein des génies à l'égo surdimensionné ! J'vois pas lequel ça pourrait être ?! ».

ÔoÔ

« Fait chier... Et pourquoi j'ai bu cette maudite potion ?? J'aurais pû la lui balancer à la figure... Faire un carnage... Mais naaaaannn voyons, vu que j'ai une _censuré _de couverture à tenir ! D'ailleurs, je crois pas que je tiendrai... tout commence à m'échapper... Talie qui raconte à Dumby des trucs qu'elle aurait mieux fait de garder sous silence... Jase qui se ramène et recommence à me pourrir la vie... Ce crétin qui sort des squelettes des placards... Tony... Je pensais t'avoir définitivement oublié, mais j'ai l'impression que de là où tu es, tu prends un malin plaisir à me faire savoir ta présence... Si seulement j'avais été là _ce soir-là_... Si seulement tu n'avais pas fini assassiné... Jase pense comme moi, il _sent _comme moi que tu n'as pas pu te suicider... Tu n'étais pas comme ça, toi qui croquait la vie à pleine dents... Comment aurais-tu pû mettre fin à tes jours alors que tu me répétais chaque jour combien tu étais béni d'être sur Terre pour m'avoir connue ? Et puis ta lettre... Cette lettre que tu aurais soi-disant laisser... Elle te ressemblait si peu, cette lettre... Ce n'était pas toi que je voyais à travers, mais un étranger qui m'était inconnu... Comment aurais-tu pû te laisser te noyer dans la baignoire après avoir avaler de l'atropine (narcotique (qui provoque l'insensibilité et l'endormissement), substance toxique qu'on trouve dans les feuilles de belladone, accélère le rythme cardiaque et dilate la pupille, est mortelle si absorption de 0,2 g ou plus) alors que tu ne touchais jamais aux plantes sauvages (la belladone est cultivée, mais est avant tout une plante sauvage) sachant que tu ne reconnaissais pas la menthe d'un pissenlit ?

De plus, tu n'aurais jamais pû aller dans le bain, tu avais une peur bleue de la baignoire depuis que tu avais entendu vers six ans qu'il était possible d'y mourir noyé suite à l'inhalation de monoxyde de carbone... Tu faisais une réaction épileptique et dermatologique dès que tu t'asseyais dedans... Tu ne pouvais donc PAS t'être mis dans la baingoire et y avoir consommé des feuilles de belladone...

La seule différence entre moi et Jase, c'est que lui pense que c'est moi qui t'est tué... Totalement stupide... J'ai juré de te venger (et de me venger aussi)... Je tiendrais parole... C'est pour cela que j'ai suivi Loky... Il me promettait un certain contrôle sur la magie... De connaître mes origines... Il ne m'avait rien demandé en retour (na : étonnant de la part d'un démon, n'est-il pas ?)... Avec ce qu'il me promettait, il me donnait les moyens de te venger... Et aujourd'hui je cherche toujours...

Mais regarde-moi ! Vois ce que je suis sans toi ! Je suis devenue une meurtière, je suis à la solde d'un mage noir, je ne suis plus libre... Je suis morte en même temps que toi, tu m'as volé mon coeur...

Mais je crois que quelqu'un serait capable de le faire rebattre, de me ramener à la vie ! Regarde, Tony ! Tu vois le petit mutant ? Le petit monstre à peine humain, crée par le Pouvoir pour le Pouvoir ? Tu le vois bien ?

Je pense que lui peut m'aider à revivre. Même s'il est... sombre, il garde en lui une éternelle innocence avec laquelle je me plais à jouer... Regarde-le, ce n'est pas lui qui fera battre mon coeur, mais il a le pouvoir de le dégeler... de me faire vivre. Il est attachant, d'une certaine manière. Il n'est qu'un petit monstre, crée par la Folie des hommes, il est autant humain que moi... Ceux que l'on pourrait appeler ses géniteurs sont morts, sa mère a fait comme elle a pû, mais ils lui ont retirer sa vie à la pauvre femme... Il ne connait même pas l'identité de son vrai père...

Je crois que je vais l'aider. Je ne le livrerai pas à l'autre mage qui croit me contrôler, il est bien trop unique en son genre... Je le guiderai dans le monde, peut-être même dans MON monde (qui sait ?), comme on soutient un jeune enfant lors de ses premiers pas. Je lui donnerai le choix qu'il n'a jamais eu... Il y a tant de choses que je pourrais faire avec lui, mais je lui donnerai le choix que je n'ai jamais eu. Je suis au courant pour la prophétie mon amour, et je crois que ton meurtre à quelque chose en rapport avec... Jase aurait-il raison, serait-ce à cause de moi que tu es mort ?

Je le guiderai... l'aiderait à trouver ses véritables origines... Au fait, pourquoi Loky ne m'avait rien demandé en retour de ce qu'il a fait pour moi ? Était-il tellement sûr que je le suivrai ? Comment aurait-il pû connaître ma réaction... L'instinct me dit qu'il n'est pas étranger à ta mort. »


	12. ça

**IMPORTANT: après une review de "The DrEamSpEcTraL", je me suis rendue compte qu'elle avait raison sur beaucoup de choses, et que cette fic partait un peu en n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs mon idée de base (qui était de faire différent POV mêlant principalement ceux d'Harry, Voldemort et Suena, ainsi qu'une évolution des relations entre les persos différente) a été complètement oubliée au fil des chapitres, et le résultat obtenu ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que j'espérais au départ. Donc, NON, je ne vais pas arrêter d'écrire et mettre cette fic en suspension, mais comme à partir d'ici ça change radicalement, je vais probablement ré-écrire tous les chap's (ou un peu les modifier) sur mon ordi et tout republier en un seul coup.**

**Je remercie sincèrement TDS (aucune ironie dans ces mots) pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux et lui dédie au passage ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Lady Ange Shadow.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre douze : Comment tuer quelqu'un qui ne veut pas donner des renseignements en une leçon alors que c'est votre frère, ou « Ça ».**

_**Aujourd'hui, vingt-troisième jour d'octobre, Poudlard.**_

Trois semaines qu'une des pires guerres faisait rage dans Poudlard. Une élève était frappée par des farces, des coups tordus et ce depuis trois semaines. Trois semaines qu'elle tentait de se faire pardonner. Trois semaines qu'elle subissait, sans rien dire, la vengeance de sa cousine. Trois semaines de silence.

Il était tant que cela finisse. Aujourd'hui, Chloé l'écouterait. Sa nature de fée démoniaque s'était réveillée.

OoO

-ASSEZ !!! MA PATIENCE EST ÉPUISÉE, CELA FAIT TROIS SEMAINES QUE JE SUBIS ALORS QUE TU NE DAIGNES MÊME PAS ÉCOUTER MES EXCUSES, MAINTENANT TU RAPPLIQUES ET T'ÉCOUTES !!!

Talie saisit sa cousine par les cheveux et la traîna hors de la grande salle, il était plus que temps qu'elles aient une discussion toutes les deux.

OoO

Harry rejoignit Yôh (Akuma) dans le parc. Il s'assit à ses côtés et sans un mot, le japonais lui offrit l'un de ses écouteurs. Harry avait appris à apprécier l'instant présent, le plaisir de se laisser transporter dans un monde irréel avec le japonais. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia.

Plus tard (des minutes? Des heures? Des secondes? Il serait bien incapable de le dire) il les rouvrit en sentant l'autre bouger. Il sortait une lettre non-décachetée de sa poche et la lu rapidement. Ses traits faciaux habituellement paisibles se crispèrent, puis il annonça d'une voix calme et posée:

-Ma famille n'était pas au courant que j'étais ici, en Angleterre. Mon grand-père exige mon retour immédiat au Japon, il veut que je transmette directement la lettre à l'Hokage Tsunade. La barbe, ça va encore faire des histoires. Tout ça juste parce qu'il a peur que je dévoile des techniques spécifiques de ma famille pour contrôler la magie. Pff! On correspondra quand je serai parti?

Harry le fixa d'un air surpris.

-Oui... si tu veux, parvient-il à articuler.

OoO

Le soir, le vieux glucosé au citron fit sa petite annonce avec un sourire de nounours édenté (ben oui, manger des bonbons tout le temps sans consulter le dentiste... j'vous dit pas le résultat !) :

-Mes _très _chers élèves (intonation qui laisse penser qu'il va y avoir des trucs très très ennuyants/ridiculisants pour tout le monde), spécialement pour fêter Halloween cette année, nous organiserons un bal _masqué_ en plus du banquet, ouvert à tous les élèves de la quatrième aux années supérieures ! Les meilleurs déguisements seront récompensés par des points ! Il vous reste donc une semaine, une sortie sera organisée à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end !

Applaudissements avec regards meurtriers. Il risquait d'y avoir un meurtre prochainement, si le vieux fou continuait à vouloir ridiculiser tout le monde publiquement.

OoO

-Albus, je pense qu'il faudrait d'avantage entretenir nos liens avec ces sorciers japonais. Pourquoi n'étudirions-nous pas les mêmes matières qu'eux ici, à Poudlard ? Ce serait instructif et excellent sur le plan diplomatique de surquoi.

-Vous avez raison, Lucas. Je vais m'entretenir avec leur directrice, l'Hokage Tsunade.

Loky quitta le bureau, personne ne savait réellement les matières enseignées dans le pensionnat de Konoha, l'examen de sélection était –à ce que l'on disait- extrêmement dur et ceux qui rataient étaient soumis à de puissants sorts d'amnésie. De plus, peu de personnes étaient au courant de ce que devenaient les étudiants de cette école une fois leurs études là-bas terminées.

OoO

-Ma très chère Tsunade !

-Albus, je venais justement vous parler.

-Quelle coincidence ! Je voulais proposer un petit échange, puisque vos élèves apprennent chez nous, autant que les nôtres apprenent chez vous, n'est-ce pas une bonne idée ?

La blonde à forte poitrine secoua la tête.

-Ici à Poudlard, vous avez un Conseil qui peut suspendre ou renvoyer le directeur si toutes les signatures des membres du Conseil sont réunies. Chez nous, le directeur -ou la directrice- dépend directement de la majorité du Conseil. Cela ne leur a pas plu que nous venions aussi nombreux ici, au risque de vous apprendre nos techniques, ni que nous voyagions avec les étudiants qui me sont confiés. Certains parents réclament le retour immédiat de leur enfant. Ainsi, nous repartons pour la majorité chez nous dans deux jours, je sais que certains élèves aimeraient rester ici. Le pourraient-ils ? Pour les autres, vous ne nous verrez plus jamais.

-Ah... oui, les élèves qui le désirent pourront rester, bien entendu. Cela serrait tellement dommage qu'ils ratent leur année à cause de déménagement trop fréquent...

Dans l'ombre un démon trépignait de rage. Il avait été si proche de pouvoir apprendre les sorts et techniques secrètes de Konoha... Bon, il verrait ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait un cours à donner...

OoO

_**Quinze mois plus tôt, un appartement dans Londres.**_

Il regardait la vue, superbe depuis sa baie vitrée du living, donnant sur la plus grande partie de Londres. Ses yeux, qui semblaient perdus dans le vide, étaient étrangement mélancoliques. Un observateur aguerri aurait pû remarquer sa manche qui s'était légèrement remontée, sous laquelle on pouvait voir sa peau qui semblait avoir été rongée par de l'acide, même s'il n'en était rien. Il eut un soupir, puis un sourire triste orna ses lèvres quand il reconnut son visiteur.

-Ah, tu es là.

L'ombre s'était approchée sans le moindre bruit, pourtant il avait deviné sa présence, et son identité.

-Tu viens pour me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ombre vint comtempler la vue à ses côtés, puis se décida à prendre finalement la parole, vu que l'autre attendait qu'il le fasse.

-Nos supérieurs te donnent encore une chance.

-Ah... c'est gentil à eux.

L'ombre, qui en réalité était un homme blond d'une vingtaine d'années, le gifla.

-Putain, Antoine ! Tu vas mourir si tu continues ! Réagis, merde !

L'autre, de son regard à la fois si mélancolique et si vide, le fixa sans vraiment le voir.

-Donne-nous ces renseignements ! Ne fais pas le con ! Cette fille est censée ne rien être pour toi ! S'il te plait, grand frère...

Le dénommé Antoine le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui, puis le relâcha. N'importe qui aurait remarqué leur étrange ressemblance et pourtant cette différence marquante qui les séparait...

Ils étaient tous les deux blonds et grands. Le premier, bien que le plus jeune, semblait plus vieux, avait les yeux bruns et une belle carrure. Sa mâchoire était légèrement proéminente et ses traits, bestiaux et pourtant si attirants, semblaient taillés au burin. Le second était le plus grand des deux, il avait facilement un mètre nonante et on ne pouvait pas croire qu'il dépasse les vingt ans. Il avait un côté rêveur, et une apparence légèrement androgyne avec son allure d'adolescent dégringandé. Son visage était fin et un peu pointu, ses yeux d'un magnifique bleu pur.

-Lucas... écoute-moi, petit frère.

-Non ! Tu vas m'écouter, toi ! Pourquoi tu fais ça, juste pour cette fille ? Tu as oublié l'objet de ta mission ? Tu vas crever pour une simple humaine ? Te rends-tu réellement compte de ce que tu fais ?! Te rends-tu compte que moi je vais devoir te tuer si tu refuses encore une fois de nous donner ces renseignements, moi ton frère ! As-tu au moins une explication valable, Antoine ?!

-Je l'aime.

-Cette fille n'est pas faite pour toi ! N'oublie pas pourquoi nous nous sommes arrangés pour que vous finissiez ensemble ! Tu étais censé la séduire, apprendre le moindre de ces secrets, connaître toutes ses forces et ses faiblesses, nous permettre d'exploiter ces failles, puis tu devais la lâcher ! Mais te rends-tu compte que si tu continues, nous allons devoir lui créer une faille en elle en te tuant ?! Je te le demande une dernière fois, grand frère. Donne-nous les renseignements récoltés.

-Je l'aime, petit frère. Suffisament pour en mourir.

-Adieu, grand frère. Je t'aimais énormement, sais-tu ?

Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, Antoine s'endormait dans un sommeil qui mettrait ses fonctions vitales au ralenti pendant quelques minutes. _Pardonne-moi, grand frère, mais je n'ai pas le choix. _Il lui fit mâcher des feuilles de belladone, le mit dans le bain qu'il venait de faire couler puis le réanima.

-Le poison est dans ton corps, tu seras endormi d'ici quelques minutes, puis tu te noyeras. Ce sera sans douleurs.

Antoine murmura dans le vide :

-Adieu, ma belle... Je t'aime...

Puis il tourna son regard vide vers son jeune frère et articula silencieusement avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient :

-Je te pardonne, Loky...

Et il plongea dans un sommeil dont il ne se réveillerait pas.

Loky regarda son aîné se noyer inconsciemment le sourire aux lèvres, puis jura. Il vengerait la mort de son frère. Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si cette fille n'avait pas existé.

Il mit quelques feuilles de belladone autour de la baignoire puis travailla encore un peu la mise en scène, puis disparut, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un mirage.

OoO

_**Nouvel aujourd'hui, vingt-cinq jour d'octobre, Poudlard.**_

Et voilà, presque tous les japonais étaient repartis avec leurs secrets. Seuls restaient Su Haruno et Jason Penber. Les autres préfèraient rentrer chez eux (ou bien ils étaient obligés par leur famille), comme Talie qui aimait bien Poudlard, mais qui préfèrait Konoha parce que là-bas, « les espaces verts sont plus grands, on a presque tous les cours dehors et puis cela fait trois mois que je ne suis plus dans cette école et elle me manque ».

Les poudlardiens leur avaient fait un salut général sur les escaliers qui menaient au château, et pis valà, c'était tout.

OoO

Elle laissa le rouquin lui dévorer la gorge, puis descendre plus bas... toujours plus bas...

Elle n'était vraiment pas dedans. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils sortaient ensemble qu'il devait trouver le moindre prétexte pour coucher avec elle, nom d'un chien ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui avait pû faire qu'elle sortait avec lui ? Il n'était pas spécialement beau. Elle ne raffolait pas des rouquins, elle préfèrait les bruns. Il n'était pas vraiment intelligent. Il était prêt à (presque) tout pour de l'argent. Il voulait la gloire et la célébrité. Il était de nature jalouse. Il ne savait pas baiser, elle ne ressentait pas grand'chose avec lui ces temps-ci. Alors quoi ?? Ah oui, pour l'instant il lui obéissait sans faire trop d'histoire, et il ne faisait que renforcer sa couverture. Elle soupira.

Elle le repoussa, et reboutonna son chemiser et s'arrangea. Quelle idée de le faire sur un bureau dans une classe vide... elle lui dit qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire pour Dumbledore, puis sortit, le laissant débrailler. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait devoir coucher avec lui.

Elle se réfugia dans le parc. Il faisait gris, le vent était glacial et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'infiltrer sous les couches de vêtements pour caresser l'épiderme de ceux qui oseraient sortir par un temps pareil.

Elle s'adossa à un immense caillou, face au lac. D'ici, on ne pouvait pas la voir du château. D'un coup de baguette, elle agrandit une malle de la taille d'un dé à coudre. Elle l'ouvrit et étala devant elle de nombreux parchemins, presque tous de sa main. Elle chercha pendant un moment celui qu'elle voulait, puis sourit. Elle s'entailla le doigt et fit couler un peu de son sang sur le parchemin, tout en prononçant quelque obscure formule. Elle ne savait pas où elle avait appris ce savoir, mais apparement au fil du temps, de nombreux sorts se révelaient à elle.

Celui qu'elle venait d'utiliser permettait de « stocker » des objets sur le papier, il fallait écrire en runes le plus brièvement possible une description de l'objet avec son sang, mettre l'objet sur les runes et prononçant une formule puis l'objet était stocké dans une sorte de dimension parallèle. Pour convoquer l'objet, il suffisait de verser son sang sur les runes en prononçant la contre-formule. Pour le stocker à nouveau, il suffisait de le poser sur les runes correspondantes. C'était très simple, mais cette forme de magie, originaire de l'Afrique du Nord, était aujourd'hui considérée comme de la magie noire vu qu'elle nécessitait l'utilisation du sang.

Elle saisit la pensine et sélectionna le souvenir qu'elle voulait revisionner.

**DANS LA PENSINE**

Elle vit son double avaler la potion puis proclamer d'un air triste :

_« Alexandre,_

_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas mieux surveillé mes poisons ?_

_À cause d'eux on te fit ta funèbre oraison,_

_De toi il ne reste que des cendres._

_Mon petit serpent,_

_T'étais un crétin_

_Mais c'était le destin_

_Avec moi tu t'en pris plein les dents,_

_Ta fin trop tôt s'accomplit,_

_Tu finis tué par la jalousie de ton meilleur ami. »_

Pendant moins d'une seconde, elle avait eu la vison fugace de deux hommes. Ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux noirs. Le premier avait des yeux bleus. Il était habillé d'une élégante cape blanche sur une cuirasse dorée. Il portait des caligae et était tête nue. Il lui souriait en la regardait avec amour et désir, mais malgré son sourire complice, ses yeux le trahissaient, il puait la mort à plein nez.

Le second avait de magnifiques yeux gris. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire simple mais chic. Son allure le montrait froid, distant et aristocratique, son fin sourire tendre contrastait énormément. Lui sentait également le sang, mais dans un degré bien moindre. En revanche, il exhalait la magie noire.

Les visions s'effacèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues, et Hermione jeta un regard noir aux personnes qui se risqueraient à rire.

**RETOUR AU PARC**

OoO

-Tiens !

Chloé attrapa l'objet que Loky lui avait lancé. C'était un petit coffret de bois noir (ébène), avec maintes runes gravées dessus.

-Il contient toutes les informations que j'ai pû recueillir sur tes parents biologiques et toi, dont la prophétie dans son entièreté.

-Merci.

-Il ne s'ouvrira que si tu le lui demandes en KrWaakvimbôa. Je te laisse, j'ai une fringale.

-C'est ça.

Loky sortit de ses quartiers, il devait être un peu plus de trois heures du matin et il avait demandé à Suena de le rejoindre plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle grogna à l'adresse du coffret :

-Chwardichë (_trad. littéraire :_ ouvre - _trad.littérale: _ouvre imbécile, ou je te défonce!)

Il eut un déclic et la boîte s'ouvrit. Un tas de papiers et de fioles hermétiquement fermées contenant chacune un liquide argenté. Elle saisit le premier dossier et lu le titre :

**« Proph. en (gaélique) irlandais,**

**Espoir humain & enfant femelle de Lenn d'Albion ? »**

Elle l'ouvrit et lu :

« **Manuscrit retrouvé entre Kildoney et Coolmore, en Irlande. Retranscription anonyme de la prophétie qui aurait été faite à Ballintra (Irlande) au XIIe par un anonyme. Selon une légende, il existe deux exemplaires de cette prophétie. L'un est en possession des démons depuis le XVe, et l'autre serait dans une grotte mythique, dans un livre appelé « Lomeär Si'l tandui » par les elfes, soit « Livre des Destinées ».**

**Retranscription complète ci-dessous, d'après l'exemplaire appartenant aux démons :**

« Née dans l'Ombre, elle vivra dans la Lumière,

A la maturité trouvée, sa nature se dévoilera,

Son penchant pour le sang s'amplifira,

Elle cherchera à retrouver les siens.

Celui qui essaya de la détourner

De sa Destinée,

Les doigts se mordra,

Car de l'Espoir,

Le volte-face elle provoquera.

Le côté dans lequel elle se trouvera,

A coup sûr gagnera,

Et bonne place elle trouvera,

Dans l'ordre qui s'imposera. »

**Les démons sont persuadés que cette prophétie lie l'elfe noire Suena du clan des Loups Noirs, fille de Lenn d'Albion à l'humain Harry J. Potter, fils de Lily Evans. »**

Elle referma le dossier puis en saisit un autre, traitant cette fois-ci sur son père biologique (d'après les démons), Lenn d'Albion.

OoO

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!

Le cri retentit dans toute la tour des Gryffondors. Ron vit son 'frère' sortir en courant de sa salle de bain, les habits enfilés n'importe comment. Harry saisit une cape dans sa malle et s'enroula dedans, avant de se précipiter hors de la salle commune.

OoO

Suena grogna en voyant une chouette taper du bec sur le carreau du petit salon. Ce n'est pas comme si elle appréciait d'être dérangée alors qu'elle était dans la passionnante et détaillée lecture des massacres auxquels son 'père' aurait participé.

Elle lut le message qu'amenait la chouette blanche et se précipita hors des appartements, une fois tous les documents obtenus par Loky rangés dans le coffret.

OoO

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ??!

Elle se rapprocha d'Harry, qui s'était entortillé dans une cape, puis il commença à bafouiller :

-Je... j'étais dans la salle de b-bain, j'essayais de v-voir si je pouvais faire ressortir entièrement un des gènes quand... quand il y a eu... « ÇA » !!!

Il enleva la cape et lui montra son torse.

Torse qui était étrangement formé sur le haut.

-Oh putain...

Ce n'est pas comme si Chloé s'était attendue à voir Harry avec de la poitrine, hein ?


	13. NOTE IMPORTANTE

**Note importante:**

Chers lectrices, lecteurs,

Cela fait plus d'un an que je n'ai plus rien publié. Au cours de l'année écoulée, j'ai pris la décision de _réécrire_ cette fiction, qui part en n'importe quoi de mon point de vue. Cependant, il me reste le chapitre 13 et environ la moitié du chapitre 14 dans mon ordinateur.

Souhaitez-vous que je les publie?

Sachez néenmoins que la réécriture (si elle aboutit à quelque chose) ne sera pas publiée avant longtemps, car en plus de devoir me concentrer sur mon travail scolaire, une nouvelle fiction, de nouveau centrée sur HP et un personnage OC, m'accapare l'esprit.

Bien à vous,

Shad.


	14. Sang noir et pensine

**Chapitre treize :**

-Okayyyy... on se calme...

Ses méninges tournaient à fond, assimilant informations (une paire de seins en trop, air hystérique, etc), les tournant dans tous les sens, les assemblant pour former des hypothèses aussi dingues que probables (c'est une travestie qui s'ignore).

« Dans quel merdier je me suis mise, moi ?! Ou plutôt lui ! Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui se retrouve avec une paire de nibards en trop... »

-Tu me racontes, Harry ?

« Bientôt, ce sera Harriette XD »

Vu que le petiot semblait trop choqué pour en raconter davantage, elle fit apparaître une fiole de potion euphorisante (ils sont dans la salle sur demande) et la lui fit boire de force. Elle attendit quelques minutes que la potion prenne effet, puis reposa sa question, et Harry répondit, sur un petit nuage :

-J'étais dans la salle de bain, j'essayais de faire ressortir entièrement les caractéristiques des vélanes... mon corps s'est transformé...

_**Flashback**_

Il s'observait dans le grand miroir, et grimaça discrètement quand il eut « La » révélation, celle qu'il était le seul à ignorer : il était plus maigre que n'importe quel garçon de l'école... plus mince qu'une bonne partie des filles, en fait. Bref, il avait une silhouette _très _effeminée. Horreur !

Il se relaxa, et se concentra. Il voulait faire ressortir entièrement ses caractéritiques vélanes, sans aucunes autres. Petit à petit, des fourmillements s'étendirent à tout son corps. Ses cheveux s'allongeaient, s'éclaircisaient. Ses jambes s'étiraient, tout comme chacun de ses membres, et ses traits se modifièrent.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux qu'il avait fermé. Ils avaient gardés ces teintes bizarres (l'oeil gauche entièrement blanc et la pupille droite rouge avec deux petites virgules noires), mais son corps était différent de sa véritable apparence.

Il avait les cheveux longs d'un blond presque blanc, il était grand et mince, il avait l'air aérien avec ses cheveux qui se soulevaient au gré d'un vent imaginaire, son nez était petit et fin, ses traits étaient adoucis mais étrangement cruels.

Il jeta un regard plus appuyé à sa silhouette et grimaça en voyant la déformation qu'avait subit son torse. Rien de bien grave (un tout petit bonnet A XD) mais vraiment étrange. Trop étrange.

Sur le moment même, il ne se posa aucunes questions (il était en mode 'vélane' après tout, et son esprit trouvait ça _normal_). En fait, on aurait pû dire 'elle' au lieu de 'il'. Car il n'y avait pas que le torse qui avait changé. Les inestimables et très sacrés bijoux de 'famille' (il était un cas un peu à part) avaient disparu. Bah, ça aussi son esprit très vélanien le trouvait normal. Il ne se posa donc pas plus de questions, c'était une simple constatation.

Maintenant, 'il' savait très bien que s'il restait trop longtemps en mode 'vélane', il ne voudrait plus redevenir le gentil petit gryffondor (ça lui avait déjà arrivé quand il avait décidé de se transformer partiellement en vampire) et que Chloé devrait l'aider (le forcer plutôt) à reprendre visage (et ADN) humain.

Donc, on se concentre Ryry, et vas-y pour une nouvelle séance de fourmillements (pas si désagréable que ça, en fait). Stop, problème.

Cheveux noirs, ok. Yeux émeraudes, ok. Petit et effeminé, surplus ?! Pourquoi la 'poitrine' elle est toujours là ? Les bijoux de famille sont revenus mais... les seins ??! Merlin, Salazar et tous les autres, aidez-moi !!!

Panique, quand tu nous tiens...

Argh ! Ron est revenu dans le dortoir ! À trois, je fonce puis je vais me cacher dans un endroit où il n'y a personne...

Que les grands sorciers me viennent en aide !!!

_**Fin flashback**_

-... et je n'arrive plus à 'les' faire partir !

« Pourquoi mon cerveau répond absent quand j'ai besoin de lui ? Bon, en premier question stupide mais qui pourrait se révèler cruciale... »

-Est-ce que ton tour de poitrine à changer depuis que tu as repris cette apparence ?

-Non...

« Bon, si je me souviens bien, les vélanes ont très peu de poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'elles mettent au monde un enfant. Après l'accouchement, ça grossit et ça le reste. Presque pareil pour les elfes, sauf qu'après le sevrage de l'enfant, ça redevient minuscule (plus facile pour tirer à l'arc, courir, se battre tout simplement XD). Est-ce que sa poitrine reste parce qu'il s'est transformée en une créature qui est très majoritairement féminine, et que ça a déreglé son système hormonal ? Cool, maintenant il est hermaphrodite, encore plus spéc' qu'avant ! ^^ Mais si le fait de faire ressortir ses gênes vélanes lui laissent une poitrine, peut-être qu'en devenant sirène il aura une queue de poisson ? Intérêssante perspective ! »

-Bon, je vais faire deux-trois trucs pour voir si on ne peut pas t'enlever 'ça', en attendant, tu restes ici ?

Il hocha la tête après que l'information eut atteinte son cerveau. La potion euphorisante trop concentrée avait quelques inconvénients...

OoO

Elle avait prit sa décision, elle savait très bien que tenter de doubler le Conseil était une idée stupide, donc elle n'allait pas la tenter. Elle avait un lien avec Harry, elle en était presque certaine, et si elle arrivait à trouver une trace de sa magie dans les souvenirs de celui-ci... peut-être une personne qu'il avait rencontrée, qui sait ?

Elle s'y prendrait ce soir. Quand il reviendrait dans la salle commune, elle l'enlèverait et l'emmenerait hors du château pour qu'elle puisse accomplir son rituel.

Ça allait être serrer, mais ça en valait le coup.

Que ne ferait-on pas pour retrouver son passé ?!

OoO

Elle courrait vers les appartements de Loky, elle devait absolument lui parler, à cette heure-ci, il devait certainement être rentré. Elle fut stoppée en pleine course par une voix venimeuse :

-Alors l'assassin, on cherche une autre victime ?

-Jase...

-Bingo ! Vous avez gagné le gros lot ! ironisa-t-il.

-Je suis pressée.

Elle détestait parler avec son « cousin », il trouvait toujours une manière de retourner le couteau dans la plaie (généralement à son insu, vu qu'il était persuadé qu'elle détestait en fait Tony)

-C'est ça. Que peut faire une petite humaine à quatre heures du mat' passées ? On se le demande.

-Je...

-J'en ai rien à cirer. Dumbo m'a dit de te dire, au cas où je te verrais, qu'il t'attend demain à sept heures du mat' tapantes dans son bureau.

Elle jura dans sa barbe, comme si elle avait besoin du vieil huberlulu en plus ! Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à ce que lui voulait le vieillard, Jason la plaqua contre un mur et grogna :

-Je n'oublierai pas pour Tony. Mais je suis tout dispo' envers ce qui reste de ma très chère 'famille', alors un conseil : 'te mêle pas trop avec le prof de DCFM, il pue le sang à plein nez.

-Que...

Elle était trop surprise pour songer à essayer de se dégager. Son cher cousin ne lui faisait pas peur, mais ses paroles étaient si...

-Cherche après ces mots, « sang noir ». Je sais bien plus de choses à ton sujet que tu ne voudras jamais le reconnaître...

Et il disparut comme s'il avait été le vent. Elle n'avait pas reconnu le genre de déplacement, mais une chose était sûre : ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'était capable un humain (ou sorcier) normal.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son cousin l'intriguait.

OoO

-Bon, Harry ? Je n'ai pas trouvé une solution pour faire partir ton ersatz de poitrine « Je parie qu'il fait à peine du 70 A » donc, pour l'instant on ne peut que la mettre sous illusion. Personne ne verra rien, mais si on te touche à cet endroit, ça se sentira. Ok ?

Le pauvre petit atteint par la malédiction de « l'auteur-avait-décidé-de-tout-lui-faire-subir » ne put qu'acquiescer, puis il fut illusionné.

Il souhaita un vague bonne nuit, encore sonné par ce qui lui était arrivé.

OoO

Elle s'était finalement décidée de suivre le conseil de son cousin. Celui-ci avait certainement une bonne raison de le lui avoir donner, et elle ne croyait pas à un piège, ce n'était pas dans son caractère.

Elle partit donc à la bibliothèque, il était presque six heures, et le vieux fou l'attendait à sept heures dans son bureau. Elle utilisa ses capacités pour forcer l'entrée de la bibliothèque, mais elle partit au bout d'une heure, frustrée de ne rien avoir trouvé.

OoO

-Ma chère enfant, c'est plaisant de vous savoir ponctuelle !

-Merci, Mr. le directeur.

-Je vais rentrer directement dans le vif du sujet, vous vous êtes liée d'amitié avec l'espoir de notre monde, n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous a-t-il seulement parlé de ses... problèmes ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête, Dumby ? »

-Non, monsieur. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

-D'une certaine manière, je comprends mr. Potter de ne pas vous en avoir parlé... Voyez-vous, son parrain, le dernier membre encore vivant de ce qu'il aurait pû appellé 'famille' est mort en juin dernier. Il en a été profondément perturbé, et il a tendance à avoir des comportements étranges, des sautes d'humeur desctructrices. Je m'inquiète énormémement pour mr. Potter, et... j'apprécierais beaucoup que vous me rapportiez si il y avait des divergences dans son comportement, c'est pour son propre bien, vous comprenez ?

« Alors c'est ça que tu veux, le vieux ? Que j'espionne le petit monstre ? »

-Bien sûr que je comprends, mr. le directeur. Ma propre famille m'a ignorée quand ils ont découvert que j'étais une sorcière, j'en ai été très blessée et si je peux aider à ce qu'Harry ne vive pas la même chose, alors je le ferai !

-Si tu pouvais éviter de lui en parler, il risquerait de se vexer...

-Bien sûr, mr. le directeur !

« Vieil imbécile, je pourrai te raconter n'importe quoi que ça me servira... »

-Va rejoindre tes camarades maintenant, il ne faudrait pas que tu manques le petit-déjeuner !

-Au revoir, monsieur !

-Au revoir, jeune fille.

OoO

Aha ! Elle avait enfin trouvé un petit article qui se référait au « sang noir » ! Ce livre, qu'elle vénérait déjà pour l'avoir sorti de sa mauvaise humeur passagère (elle détestait ne pas obtenir ce qu'elle voulait) s'appellait _La vague encyclopédie du tout et n'importe quoi que vous ne trouverez pas ailleurs_. Un titre prometteur, vraiment.

_« __**Sang noir**_

_Il existe très peu d'informations sur ses deux mots. Les traces écrites sont inexistantes, et les renseignements que j'ai pu obtenir viennent de la tradition orale de vieilles familles de Sang-Purs._

_Certaines races de démons humanoïdes possèdent un sang 'rouge' et un sang 'noir'. Ce dernier est celui qui circule dans les veines (tandis que le 'rouge' circule dans les artères) et obtint cette couleur (qui se rapproche plus du mauve très foncé, en fait) à cause du peu d'oxygène présent dans le sang._

_Mais généralement, on parle de « sang noir » au sens figuré et non au sens propre, comme nous l'avons vu ci-dessus._

_« Sang noir » était une appellation moldue courante au Moyen-Âge donnée aux pestiférés et aux sorciers. On parlait également d'un « sang noir » en désignant le mouton noir ou une personne qui était complètement plongée dans la magie noire dans une famille._

_Le « sang noir » est, dans tous les cas, lié aux démons. Quand on parle d'une créature autre qu'un démon ayant du « sang noir », on sous-entend le fait que cette créature a conclu un pacte important avec les démons. (d'ailleurs, se faire traîter de « sang noir » était une insulte très courante de l'Antiquité aux Temps Modernes)_

_On parle de « famille au sang noir » lorsque le pacte démoniaque touche toute une famille, sur toutes les générations descendantes._

_se référer à l'« Essai sur les liens crées entre démons et non-démons » de »_

Bon, c'était bien beau mais elle n'était pas plus avancée que ça. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi le bouquin s'appelait la _'vague' encyclopédie_. Au moins savait-elle qu'elle devait trouver le livre de T. Raider pour espérer éclairer sa lanterne.

Elle partit suivre ses cours de l'après-midi, heureuse d'avoir trouvé une piste.

OoO

Mais pourquoi cet imbécile n'était-il pas rentré cette nuit au dortoir ??

Elle était partie se coucher vers quatre heures et demi du matin, et maintenant elle était de mauvaise humeur. Pas grave, elle retenterait son coup cette nuit, pendant que l'autre allait faire ses recherches à la bibliothèque. Elle avait toutes les raisons de croire qu'elle réussirait, après tout elle était la meilleure, non ?

OoO (le soir même)

Harry était fatigué, il se sentait étrangement traqué, comme si tout le monde avait les yeux continuellement fixés sur lui mais se détournaient dès qu'il les regardaient. Et voilà, il avait viré parano ! Bon, ce n'était pas si mal... 'y fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, vu ce qui lui arrivait.

Il s'était installé tranquillement dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune, qui avait l'avantage d'être mis assez à l'écart. Il étudiait ses sortilèges en vue d'un contrôle imminent avec Flitwick, avant de soudainement penser au bal masqué d'Halloween qui aurait quand même lieu (quelle horreur !), il se reprit mentalement, jeta un coup d'oeil à la salle commune (il ne restait plus que quelques élèves de diverses années qui révisaient chacun dans leur coin, il était quand même vingt-trois heures passées !) puis se replongea dans son bouquin.

Au bout d'une heure environ, il ressentit un grand froid, puis tout devient noir.

OoO

Enfin ! Elle jubilait littéralement, sa proie était là, et maintenant il ne restait qu'eux deux dans la salle commune... Elle s'approcha à pas de loups du fauteuil dans lequel il étudiait, murmura une formule puis sourit : il était dans un sommeil magique, dont il ne se réveillerait qu'après la contre-formule.

Elle le désillusiona, le fit léviter et sortit de cette foutue tour. Oh, bien sûr elle faillit plus d'une fois se faire prendre, mais elle avait quand même bien travaillé et réussit à sortir de Poudlard en passant par le passage de derrière du miroir du quatrième étage, qu'elle avait entièrment restauré pour ses besoins de sorties nocturnes en dehors de l'école.

Elle arriva dans une ruelle miteuse de Pré-au-Lard, et elle se depêcha de se rendre dans la caverne où Sirius Black avait occasionnelement séjourné, plus personne ne venait là depuis.

Elle déposa son fardeau dans un coin, puis lui ouvrit le bras avec un athamé (na : poignard utilisé dans les rituels) et recouvrit de son sang un dessin incroyablement complexe dessiné à la craie sur le sol, elle mit Harry dans une alcove dessinée rien que pour lui, et se mit également dans une autre alcove, où elle prit bien garde à ne pas toucher la craie mélangée au sang, puis commença à incanter :

_Oh__ Θεός και μεγάλοι δαίμονες_ (Ô Dieu et grand Démons)

_Σας επικαλούμαι_ (je vous invoque)

_Oh__ μεγάλες τροφοδοτήσεις_ (Ô grandes puissances)

_Σας δίνει το αίμα του_ (il vous donne son sang)

_Του μέρους η γη, η φωτιά, το νερό και ο αέρας_ (De part la terre, le feu, l'eau et l'air)

_Φ__αι__νετε__ µo__ι__την __ό__δον __!_ (Montrez-moi le chemin !)

Elle sentit la très désagréable impression que son corps et son esprit se séparaient, puis elle fut brusquement engloutie par un noir béant. Elle se trouvait dans un endroit entièrement noir, vide mais en même temps si... si plein. Elle sentait une ombre sur elle (et pourtant, elle était dans le noir !), elle n'était pas la bienvenue ici, mais elle força tout de même l'entrée, puis ce fut une explosion de couleurs !

Elle se trouvait toujours dans le noir mais des centaines de courants magiques de couleurs différentes traversaient l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle chercha celui qui lui ressemblait, en prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher les autres. Elle s'arrêta devant un d'un bleu polaire effrayant, qui semblait si froid, si glacé mais mêlé à une étrange douceur, une sorte... d'affection. Oui, c'était bien ça, de l'_affection_. Alors maintenant elle savait que qu'elle qu'était ses souvenirs en commun avec Harry, celui-ci ressentait de l'affection envers elle sous cette ancienne forme. Elle savait que c'était son 'ancien' elle, car le courant avait exactement la même couleur que son aura.

Elle le toucha et se retrouva brusquement projetée dans une avalanche de souvenirs qu'il avait en commun avec la mystérieuse personne.

**Souvenirs**

Elle était étrangère à la scène, exactement comme dans une pensine. Elle se tenait debout dans une chambre d'enfant, avec un nourrisson dans un berceau. Elle n'y fit pas plus attention que ça et observa avec attention la chambre.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et une grande femme aux cheveux noirs entra, et se pencha sur le berceau d'une manière mécanique. Le nourrisson se mit immédiatement à gazouiller, et elle retint un hoquet de surprise en voyant que le nourrisson avait les mêmes cheveux noirs que la femme, mais ses _yeux_ ! Merlin, elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi... déstabilisant !

Le nourrisson avait les yeux de couleurs différentes, l'un entièrement blanc, comme celui d'un aveugle, et l'autre avec une pupille rouge et deux petits points noirs.

_-__**Ton charme est encore tombé, Harry**_,dit la femme._** C'est étrange qu'il ne tienne pas bien sur tes yeux, n'est-ce pas, mon petit monstre ? Heureusement qu'il n'a jamais lâché devant Potter, hein ?**_

Ô mon dieu, ce n'était pas possible ! Ce ne pouvait être Harry Potter, ce truc-là ! Et puis, pourquoi cette femme appelait le père d'Harry d'une manière aussi inamicalement, et avec tant de venin dans la voix ?

_**-Viens avec moi, je vais te relancer le sort.**_

OoO (Elle est transportée dans un autre souvenir)

Et revoilà le même bébé qui dormait sur une converture, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. La même femme qu'avant était assise juste à côté, en train de lire un livre poussièrement dans une langue qu'_elle_ ne comprenait pas, même si celà semblait être une langue européenne.

-LILY !! hurla une voix, brisant la tranquillité printanière du parc désert.

Un bref éclair d'une émotion que la jeune fille ne put identifier passa dans les yeux de la femme, puis un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres mais n'atteignit pas ses yeux vides de toutes émotions.

L'homme qui avait crié s'arrêta devant elle puis l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres, et la fit se relever, réveillant ainsi le bébé qui se mit à pleurer.

-James...

-Chut, ne dis rien, Lily-jolie. Ce soir, je refile notre affreux marmot à Sirius et nous, on passe notre petite soirée rien qu'à deux...

-Je suis désolée, James. Ce soir, je dois travailler.

-Mais Lily ! À chaque fois que j'ai un peu de temps libre, tu travailles et inversément ! Je peux parler au patron comme ça, nous avons notre soirée... Il ne pourra pas nous le refuser, nous faisons partie des aurors qui travaillent le plus !

-Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de travail, James. Je dois aller rencontrer une personne qui peut être déterminante pour notre victoire sur cette guerre. En plus, l'un de nous deux doit amener Harry à Albus, pour qu'il puisse l'examiner. Tu t'en chargeras.

Ce n'était pas une question, et avant que James ne puisse répliquer, elle avait déjà transplané.

OoO

La femme aux cheveux noirs était assise sur un banc, dans un parc avec beaucoup de jeux pour enfants qui était très fréquenté. Son bébé était dans une pousette en face d'elle, et il gazouillait de nouveau.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs et courts, s'assit à côté de la femme, il était accompagné d'un gamin qui devait avoir à peu près trois ans et d'un bébé dans un pousette. Une fille vut la manière dont le bébé était habillé.

-_**Elisabeth.**_

_**-Mikhaïl.**_

Aucun des deux ne croisa le regard de l'autre, continuant à s'occuper de leur bébé respectif.

-_**Nous ne pourrons plus nous voir.**_

_**-Je le sais, petite soeur.**_

_**-Ils ont complétement déstructuré une partie de mon cerveau avec leurs philtres d'amour. Cet enfant est sorti de mon ventre, ils ont complétement changé sa structure moléculaire, il n'est même pas humain. Potter n'est pas au courant que ce n'est pas son fils.**_

_**-Je sais.**_

_**-Cet enfant n'est pas vraiment le mien... pourtant je m'y suis attachée.**_

_**-Qu'as-tu fait pour que ces maudits anglais te fassent subir ça, Eli ? Je ne te reprocherai jamais ta désicion de vivre ici, et pourtant... tout aurait pû se passer différament.**_

_**-J'ai aimé.**_

_**-Qui ?**_

_**-Ils sont tous les deux morts depuis longtemps... ils n'étaient pas d'ici. Harry est le fils de l'un d'eux.**_

_**-Comment ?**_

_**-L'arche du Temps.**_

_**-Hum.**_

_**-Je hais ce prénom, « Harry ». Si un jour son père venait à mourir et moi aussi, essaye de récupérer sa garde. Pour moi, son vrai nom reste Alexandrov Mikhaïl Salazar Tsvetaïeva.**_

_**-Tu as ma promesse.**_

_**-Bien.**_

_Elle _était sûre de n'avoir jamais entendu cette langue auparavant. Pourtant, _elle _la comprenait sans problèmes. La femme était-elle réellement Lily Potter ? Il lui semblait pourtant que cette dernière était rousse, enfin bon...

-_**Adieu, frère.**_

_**-Adieu, petite soeur. Prends soin de toi.**_

La femme embrassa sur le front les deux enfants endormi de l'homme en murmurant :

_**-Dimitrov... Alexandra... J'aurais adoré rester plus longtemps votre tante. Que Bélisma veille sur vous deux...**_

Et elle disparut avec Harry et la pousette.

* * *

Bon, après ce chapitre il reste encore un bon morceau du 14, que je publierai dans quelques jours. J'espère que ça vous a plû.


	15. La lettre de Katarina plus coup de pub

**Chapitre quatorze (non terminé) :**

_**Vingt-huit octobre, le matin avant les cours, après une nuit blanche**_

« Naaaannnnnn.... ça peut pas être possible, c'est trop énorme ! »

Chloé était assise au milieu d'un fouillis de bouquins ouverts et de parchemins contenant ses notes. Elle était encerclée, et se tordit presque le cou en essayant de lire une information sur un parchemin trop éloigné pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre.

Elle parvint miraculeusement à atteindre le parchemin qu'elle brandit fièrement en sortant de l'écroulement des piles de livres qu'elle avait provoqué pour l'avoir.

Elle lut la confirmation à son hypothèse, et soupira avec un léger sourire. Le petit monstre n'avait pas encore finit de la surprendre...

Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

OoO

_**Même jour, environ deux heures avant**_

Ce n'était pas possible !!! Ce lien... cette magie... C'était démentiel et impossible ! Ce ne pouvait être la réalité ! Et pourtant...

Pourtant, _elle_ ressentait enfin le pourquoi de ce lien, cette étrange affection qu'_elle_ éprouvait envers Harry depuis le premier jour...

Très bien. Puisqu'il en était ainsi, _elle_ irait dans l'ordre naturel des choses. _Elle_ n'irait pas à l'encontre de son sang, de sa chair, de son destin. Qu'importe si cela nécessitait la trahison au vieillard qui servait de directeur ou au « seigneur des Ténèbres ». Ce dernier l'avait tout de même trahie autrefois, chacun son tour...

_Elle _soigna la plaie sur le bras d'Harry, pour qu'il ne remarque pas la plaie et profita du fait qu'il était toujours inconscient pour l'emmener dans son lit.

OoO

_**Deux heures plus tard, Grande Salle**_

-Kikooooo !!

Chloé ne fit pas attention à la tête de déterré qu'affichait Harry, et commença tout de suite :

-Je connais l'unique moyen de te rendre ton apparence « normale » !

Immédiatement, son oeil se fit plus vif et il s'intérêssa à ce qu'elle disait :

-Comment ?!

-Eh bien... tant que tu n'auras pas 'exploré' entièrement chaque possibilité que te propose ton si spécial code génétique, tu ne pourras pas être sûr d'être un 'mâle' ou une 'femelle', comme chacun de tes différents aspects peut te rendre de l'une ou l'autre nature, il faut que tu aies fait une transformation complète en chacune des différentes créatures !

Ô Destinée, ô Malédiction, ô Fatalité, ô Mauvais sort, ô Destin cruel, ô Auteuse. Pourquoi s'acharcher sur lui ? (réponse : PARCE QUE C'EST POILANT !!! XD)

-Bon, eh bien il n'y a plus qu'à se mettre au travail...

-Vi, vi ! (au moins, il y en a une qui est contente !) Et puis on va pouvoir passer au niveau supérieur pour les sorts ! Au fait, je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais une mine de déterré ? T'as fait la java toute la nuit ou quoi ?!

-Nan. Juste des rêves bizarres... avec ma mère... plutôt de très vieux souvenirs en fait.

-C'est très bien, excellent (elle n'écoute pas du tout). Et quoi d'autre ?

-J'ai aussi rêvé que je m'étais fait enlevé par...

Juste à ce moment-là (ô Hasard ! L'auteuse ne va pas vous lâcher si facilement son nom à _elle _! Gniark, gniark, gniark !) un hibou fit un piqué et atterit une patte dans le porridge de ryry (beurk !). Il tendit l'autre patte (celle qui n'était pas dans le porridge), et son bec vint fouiller près du bacon dans l'assiette du héros national en attendant une réponse à la lettre.

_« Cher héritier de mon sang et de ma lignée,_

_Je me suis réveillée il y a de cela quelques mois amnésique. La mémoire me revient petit à petit, suffisament pour savoir qu'un enfant est né de ma chair et de mon sang._

_Je ne sais pas plus que toi ce que tu es réellement, et je m'en fiche pas mal. Tu es aujourd'hui tout ce qui m'importe, avec la recherche du reste de ma mémoire, bien évidemment. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas mourir cette nuit fatadique d'octobre ? Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Je me suis réveillée à l'instant même où tu es redevenu ce que tu étais à ta naissance, et les maudites potions de mon soi-disant _époux (le mot même semblait être une insulte) _n'ont plus aucuns effets pour moi._

_N'essaye pas de trouver d'où j'envoie cette lettre, ce serait inutile car j'ai utilisé des sorts et des techniques de dissimulation dont tu n'as certainement pas connaissance._

_Tu peux me répondre si tu veux, mais sache que bien que mon esprit soit presque intact, mon corps n'est plus celui d'antan._

_Je me dévoilerai à toi le jour où tu auras découvert qui est ton père. N'oublie pas que tu ne dois pas te contenter des hommes ayant vécu à mon époque, vu que j'utilisais l'arche du Temps. Un indice : une partie des résultats de mes recherches sur l'arche sont entreposées dans les archives du Département des Mystères._

_Bonne chance et à bientôt,_

_Katarina._

_Ps : je signerai toujours sous ce nom là. Personne ne sera mis au courant de notre lien, pas même Voldemort. »_

Harry sourit. Calmement. Trop calmement.

Il se leva et commença à hurler des insanités, son visage rougit sous l'afflux brutal de sang dût à la colère, il fit quelques pas, sa voix s'éteignit brusquement et il tomba au sol, inanimé.

On aurait entendu une mouche voler.

-Ce Potter, toujours à vouloir attirer l'attention sur lui...

OoO

_**Toujours le vingt-huit octobre, environ neuf heures après (vers cinq heures de l'après-midi, donc), bibliothèque**_

Plongée dans l'« Essai sur les liens crées entre démons et non-démons » de , elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Et pour cause, qui aurait savoir.. ? Enfin ! Qui aurait pû ne fusse qu'IMAGINER la moitié des choses écrites dans cet essai !

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque après avoir recopier mineutieusement les informations obtenues sur un de ses parchemins.

_« Note : le terme 'démon' fait ici référence aux créatures de l'Ombre en général, et non en particulier à la race démonique. _

_Peu d'hommes –j'entends par là 'êtres humains'- seraient à même de croire tout ce que j'ai décidé de relater dans cet ouvrage. Et bien que mes sources soient dans plus fiables, j'ai moi-même du mal à croire la moitié des informations que je vais vous donner._

_Ce chapitre se consacre aux familles au sang 'noir'. Ces familles sont, pourrait-on dire, maudites. Lorsque qu'un ancêtre décide de passer un pacte avec les démons –généralement à l'insu du reste de la famille-, le pacte concerne toute la famille (descendance à venir y comprise)._

_Ces pactes, très courants durant le Moyen-Âge, engageaient une prise de responsabilité importante de la part et des démons, et des humains. La plupart de ces pactes servaient à intégrer les jeunes démons dans la société humaine, et donnaient aux humains pouvoir et richesse._

_Une fois le pacte signé, les démons inter-changeaient à leur guise les bébés de la famille humaine avec un de leurs propres rejetons (nouveaux-nés dans absolument tous les cas, moins d'une semaine depuis la naissance) pour que les humains élèvent le démon comme s'il était l'un des leurs. Mais bien souvent, les humains concernés ressentaient une sorte de répulsion naturelle envers le jeune démon, ce qui créeait dans la plupart des cas une personnalité de 'vieux loup solitaire', très appréciée chez les démons. Le rejeton-démon était récupéré à maturité par les siens, ayant acquis la connaisance des moeurs humaines et lui aussi une sorte de répulsion, un instructeur était ensuite chargé de lui enseigner les moeurs démoniaques et de développer ses talents –naturels chez la plupart- de tueur, ce qui créait alors un assassin redoutable capable de se fondre dans la masse humaine avec une parfaite connaissance du terrain (le loup dans la bergerie)._

_Quand au bébé humain qui avait été interchangé, il finissait le plus souvent mangé (parfois offert en sacrifice)._

_Il est courant de retrouver dans une même famille au sang noir plusieurs enfants-démons venant de races différentes, par exemple un jeune vampire 'cousin' ou 'frère' d'une vouivre. »_

Bon, elle allait demander des explications à son très cher cousin. Et à Talie, s'il refusait de lui répondre. Par Vysald, comment pouvait-il être au courant de choses pareilles ?? Se doutait-il qu'elle n'était pas humaine ? Et est-ce que lui-même... enfin, était-il lui-même humain ? Elle en doutait fortement.

* * *

_Chers lecteurs,_

_Ceci annonce malheureusement la fin de cette version de l'histoire._

_Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est court (normal, vu qu'il n'est pas terminé)._

_Cependant, une **réécriture** est **en cours** MAIS elle n'est PAS ma priorité._

_Je planche pour l'instant sur un autre projet, qui me tient énormément à coeur, intitulé (provisoirement) "Prince"._

_Ce sera une fic en deux parties, centrée sur Harry et un personnage OC (comme dans cette fic-ci)._

_Je commencerai probablement à la publier après mes examens (fin juin, donc dans un mois environ) et je suis très fière de vous dire que la première partie comporte déjà huit chapitres complets._

_Mais je m'égare... je reprendrai plus sérieusement la **réécriture** de la fic "Le sang de ses veines" après avoir fini de publier la première partie de "Prince" (je suis arrivée à réécrire cinq chapitres, mais comme la tournure est très différente de cette histoire-ci, le cinquième chapitre se situe à peu près entre le troisième et le quatrième chapitre)._

_Si vous voulez que je vous prévienne quand je commence à publier la nouvelle version du "Sang de ses veines", soit mettez-moi dans vos Author Alerts, soit précisez-le moi dans une review ou un MP (Private Message). Idem si vous êtes intéressé par "Prince"._

En exclusivité, un extrait de "Prince":

_note: OoO signifie un changement de POV_

"-Ma mère ?

-C'est cela même. L'épouse de James Potter. Elle était bien plus qu'une _sorcière_ (elle sembla cracher le mot), c'était notre souveraine, notre Princesse. Elle règnait sur nous, les Succubes et les Incubes. (...) Donc comme votre mère est morte, vous prenez le titre de Prince des Incubes.

OoO

-... et moi dans tout ça ?

-Ben, justement...

OoO

-Mmh. Qu'est-ce que tu as « oublié » de me dire ?

-Et bien... si je suis là, c'est aussi pour t'aider à organiser une partie de ton premier mariage : il aura lieu au coucher des soleils (il y a deux soleils sur ce monde) après ton anniversaire. Nous avons réussi à trouver l'humaine avec laquelle tu étais le plus compatible, vous vous unirez ce soir-là, puis tu devras...

OoO

-IL N'EN EST ABSOLUMENT PAS QUESTION !!!

-Tu n'as pas voix au chapitre. Si tu essayes de t'y soustraire, tu seras mise à mort.

-NON MAIS JE RÊVE !!! UN PUTAIN DE MARIAGE ARRANGÉ OU LA MORT, C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ??!! EN PLUS, MA FAMILLE ET MES AMIS NE SONT MÊME PAS INVITÉS !!!

-Faux. Tu peux les inviter si tu veux mais tous leurs souvenirs de cette soirée leur seront retirés ensuite.

-ET PUIS ILS ME RECHERCHENT SÛREMENT !! ILS NE VONT PAS RESTER LÀ SANS RIEN FAIRE !!!

-Le lendemain de ton mariage, on retrouvera un faux cadavre te représantant sur Terre. Tu seras morte dans leurs têtes et dans leurs coeurs."

* * *

_En espérant que ça vous tente suffisament pour lire la fic lorsque je commencerai à la publier..._

_Lady Ange Shadow._

_(qui a bien conscience d'avoir fait un énorme coup de pub pour son nouveau bébé)_


End file.
